San Vous
by Haystack8190
Summary: Sequel to SORT TORDU! The remaining four embark on their final year at Hogwarts; one deeply scarred from the War. Will the bonds of love and friendship be enough? Read and Review!(If u read this first it'll spoil the prequil)
1. Default Chapter

SAN VOUS (A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO! I MISSED YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!! I was rather unsure whether or not to do a sequel. I'd been writing this for about a month or two but had come to the conclusion that no one would be interested in reading a sequel, so I'd stopped writing altogether. But then today, I received a review from the lovely lovely pyroprincess4rmeverwood who said, and I quote "Make a sequel! Make a sequel!" So my friends, you all have her to thank for this!!!!!)  
  
Title: If any of you read SORT TORDU then you'll know that I put the name of my stories in French. San Vous in French means Without You. (If you want to get all proper it's: Sans Vous) Just a FYI  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, settings, basically anything you might recognize! Only the plot is my own!  
  
Time: 7th Year (A/N again: I've decided that I will from now on, individually reply to your reviews, you all deserve it!!!)  
  
(A/N –last time I promise-: Also, remember how I like to ease into things so just keep that in mind and I'll try to update A.S.A.P. THANK YOU SO MUCH and HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE BURROW  
  
Hermione Granger snapped her head to the side, attempting to follow the lightning quick movements that came with playing Quidditch. She smiled as her best friend, Ron Weasley, blocked a goal, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Ha! So there Fred!" The red head beamed  
  
"I'll give you something to wipe that pathetic grin off your face" Fred said sarcastically but whamming a bludger towards Ron all the same.  
  
"Oy Ron!" George shouted "The Quaffe's coming!"  
  
Ron turned to see if the quaffle was indeed approaching but as he did, the bludger smacked him in the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron winced, rubbing his head as the others laughed. Blushing slightly at his own gullible mistake, but smiling broadly, he called a game over.  
  
"Had enough little brother?" George teased, "Did the nasty bludger hit you?"  
  
Ron chose not to respond as he lowered his broom to the ground where Hermione waited, smiling happily. The others in turn, grudgingly headed towards the ground and away from the clear blue summer sky.  
  
"Again tomorrow then?" Ginny asked her brothers  
  
"Can't. Charlie and I have got to work. But you all can play."  
  
The others nodded. Bill, the twins, Charlie, Ginny, and Ron had been playing Quidditch every day while Hermione and Neville chose to watch with admiration and amusement. Together, the party headed towards the Burrow, which was always full of entertaining things to do.  
  
After the end of last year, Hermione orphaned and without a place to stay, returned immediately to the Burrow where the Weasley family had welcomed her with open arms. For this she was grateful. Dumbledore and other Ministry officials had suggested that she return to her home, but the thought of spending a summer by herself was too much for Hermione to bear. After all, after this year she would really be out by herself, with a job and her own place to stay.  
  
Neville had arrived last week, which had completed the group of friends, minus of course Luna and Harry who had both died bravely in the Great War. Neville had been affected differently than the others by the war and had undergone a personality makeover. Self-confidence had done him good, but then again, assisting in the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters could do that to a person.  
  
"Mum! We're back!" Ron bellowed into the house  
  
"Good, Dinner's 'bout ready." Mrs. Weasley said briskly "Girls, plates. Bill and Charlie dears set up the table. Ron and Neville drinks if you please and Fred and George...I can trust you with the forks and knives can't I?" She asked sternly  
  
George clutched his chest as if he was greatly offended. "Of course Mum, why on earth would you say something like that?" Fred asked, matching George's offended tone.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed "Well remembering last week when you two were fighting and flinging the knives at each other maybe I was right in thinking--"  
  
"No worries! We'll be good!" George said skiving off the lecture that was sure to have followed, grabbing the silver wear and heading outside where the ten ate.  
  
After dinner, everyone relaxed, settling into the comfortable chairs that clashed with the tablecloth greatly, Fred and George were deep in conversation about their joke shop that they'd set up in Hogsmeade about a year ago when they'd left Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were busy talking about the dragons that Charlie looked after. Meanwhile, the five sat at the other end of the table, all completely content and rather drowsy.  
  
"Can't wait till our Hogwarts letters come! I'm anxious to see if I made Head Girl; and what I got on the O.W.L.S. of course!" Hermione said energetically over dessert.  
  
"Why bother looking?" Ron joked "The whole school knows that you'll be Head Girl and it isn't possible for you to have gotten lower than a 110% on anything!" The others laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Now Ron that's not true. Besides, I don't want to get my hopes up."  
  
But sure enough at about eight in the morning, Neville and Ron were woken up to a scream. Not more than a minute later Hermione came bounding into the room, curls flying behind her, face and eyes aglow. She yanked the covers off Ron's face screaming "I got it! I got it!"  
  
Ron, rather irritable at being woken up so early mumbled a "that's great 'Mione" and fell back asleep.  
  
Neville on the other hand, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, smiled, and gave Hermione a hug while she ranted out loud.  
  
"I couldn't really believe it when I opened the letter. I'm still in shock." After a few more moments of Hermione pacing the room, uttering happy nonsense, she shrieked and clasped her hands to her face. "Oh! I have to tell Draco!" and scampered out of the room.  
  
"Ginny?! Ginny?!"  
  
"What?" Ginny said sleepily, though she'd been the first awakened by Hermione's news, she had since drifted back to slumber.  
  
"Can I borrow Errol or will you parents mind?"  
  
"hmm...yeah go ahead."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Hermione ripped off a spare piece of parchment and hurriedly selected a bottle of ink and quill.  
  
Dear Draco, You won't believe what happened.... I got Head Girl! I'm so happy you wouldn't believe it! I wonder who the Head boy is...it's not you is it? That'd be too perfect! I miss you so much. Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Love, Hermione  
  
Hermione put the letter in an envelope, sealed it, and gave it to Errol who was lazily holding his foot out. Watching Errol fade into the distance, Hermione's temporary high faded as well. Thinking about her friend's reactions made her wonder. How would Harry have reacted to the news? Sighing deeply, and attempting to push all thoughts of Harry out of her mind she headed downstairs. Since she was up maybe she could start breakfast.  
  
(A/N: So...what'd u think? Let me know, I can't wait to hear from you all! Review! Hugs, Haystack) 


	2. Chapter Two: Letters

(A/N: Well two reviews are better than none! I considered waiting longer to update but I like to stay to my update-in-two-days routine. So here's chapter two. I realize that this isn't a very um...exciting story so far (especially from where we left off in SORT TORDU) but believe me, we'll get there. In the meantime, Reviews would be nice! Thanks! Hope all are enjoying! Hugs Haystack)  
  
Orchid6297: I'm rather glad myself, I struggled with the idea for a while, but sometimes you just got to take risks! Thanks for your review!!!!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: You have been such a supportive reader, thanks for everything. I believe you were my first faithful reader on SORT TORDU and what do you know? Not only are you one out two that reviewed first, you're the one that encouraged it in the first place! I do agree that French is cool, the only thing I hate is all the verbs and stuff. Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I've suffered from identity crisis lately. For some reason or another, I was completely convinced that I owned the rights to Harry Potter. Lucky for me, the police set me straight! ;)  
  
And so the story continues....  
  
CHAPTER TWO: LETTERS  
  
Draco Malfoy woke to a loud tapping at his window. He was just about to tell to owl (who was the one making the noise) to go away and come back later when he recognized the owl as Errol and hurried to throw the window open. The owl seemed to have had difficulties flying because it immediately fell to Draco's messy bed and lay there hooting proudly at its success to actual deliver the letter. Hastily throwing some treats to the pathetic animal, he took the letter from its talons and ripped it open. Scanning the letter, he frowned, it was short; but as he read on, he could understand why.  
  
Dear Draco, You won't believe what happened.... I got Head Girl! I'm so happy you wouldn't believe it! I wonder who the Head boy is...it's not you is it? That'd be too perfect! I miss you so much. Hope everything's good for you there at Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Love, Hermione  
  
He smiled at the first sentence even though he'd known for weeks that she would get it. Draco could just picture Hermione bursting with happiness and beaming at all her year's of work finally paying off. It's what she'd worked all these years for, and lately, what with Harry's death, it meant even more to her since Harry's parents were both Heads and Harry had always wanted to be one too (even if his grades couldn't have accomplished it, he'd fantasized about it).  
  
The second and third sentences made his smile fade. He wasn't the Head boy, much to everyone's speculation. He was of course, the second best next to Hermione. Dumbledore though (thinking of everything) had addressed this fact.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy yes" The Headmaster rose from his seat smiling broadly, and offering his hand; which Draco took with apprehensiveness. "Please have a seat"  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy I know that school seems very far away indeed since it is still summer, but there is something I must discuss with you and since you're here at Hogwarts all summer, it seemed silly to do it later" Draco nodded in response "I must pick the Head Boy and Girl for this year and I've selected Miss Granger as the Head Girl." Draco smiled as the twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes grew greater with more amusement. "Yes yes, I'm sure it comes of no surprise to anyone. But anyways, I had intended to appoint you the position of Head Boy; your grades certainly imply it. But in light of recent events I wondered, and ask you now: Would you be able to handle it?"  
  
This was not at all what Draco had been expecting. Taken aback, it took a few minutes for him to sort out his thoughts.  
  
Would he be able to handle it? At first impulse and with the prospect of sharing a common room with Hermione he said yes.  
  
"Remember Mr. Malfoy that it would be many hours of extra work, and much sacrifice of time and energy."  
  
But on the other hand...Draco wondered. He was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team this year and winning was a top priority. And with his schoolwork and spending time with Hermione would he really have time to 'patrol the halls at three in the morning'? Draco wondered what Dumbledore thought. But the more he thought about it, it seemed obvious. Dumbledore was not having this discussion with Hermione but with himself. Did that mean that he thought Draco couldn't handle it?  
  
"I gave Miss Granger the position without consulting her because I knew how much she craved it and how much she would need a distraction this year, if that was what you were wondering." Dumbledore said answering Draco's question with a definitely different tone. His eyes momentarily lost their sparkle and Draco noted that his voice had quavered. This was enough for Draco.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to accept your offer. Thank you though, it means a lot to me."  
  
Dumbledore gave him an all-knowing smile as if to say 'good that's what I wanted you to do' and said, "Alright then, if you are sure?"  
  
"I am"  
  
And that was it; Draco was sure that when Hermione found out he declined the position of Head Boy she'd have quite a lot to say. 'You did WHAT?' But he felt good about his decision and was certainly glad Dumbledore had made Hermione Head Girl. He was right. It would be a vital weapon in helping Hermione get through the year. Draco had been instructed not to let Hermione know that he knew, and the whole summer he'd said nothing.  
  
Hermione, That's bloody brilliant! But you act surprised? C'mon, we all knew you'd get it from first year! But anyway, congratulations and no, I'm not Head Boy. Dumbledore offered it to me but I declined. I know, I know, I'll tell you all about it when I see you tomorrow on the train. See you then. I love you. Love, Draco  
  
Being at Hogwarts and away from Hermione had been torture. He spent his days finishing his homework and wandering the halls, thinking of her every moment. But no bother, he would see her tomorrow.  
  
Watching Draco scribble his response, Errol hooted as if to tell him to hurry.  
  
"Alright already." He said irritably to the owl. "Take this to Hermione okay?" The tawny owl nodded and flew out the open window, leaving Draco to stare about his empty room, happier than he'd been for a long time.  
  
(A/N: What'd you all think? Good so far? Kind of uneventful and boring I know. I'll see if I can update sooner next time to get the story rolling. Review! Thanks! Hugs Haystack) 


	3. Chapter Three: Breakdown at Breakfast

(A/N: I decided that I would leave you all with more to think about instead of that boring chapter. So here's chapter three! Enjoy!)  
  
Orchid6297: Thanks so much for your speedy review! It makes everything worthwhile! I agree, the whole Head thing is WAY overdone, I mean how many times can that happen?! Thanks for everything!  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone reading this I want you all (after your done) to sign my petition. I figure that since I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, maybe I can petition for them. Help me out!! I really want those!  
  
And so the story continues....  
  
CHAPTER THREE: BREAKDOWN AT BREAKFAST  
  
"Who's that I hear?"  
  
"It's me Mrs. Weasley"  
  
"Hermione dear what are you doing up so early? And what's this...breakfast?" The woman asked happily looking at Hermione, setting a dish of steaming hot sausages on the table.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you" Hermione said  
  
"Oh now isn't that nice?! Thank you sweet!" The woman gushed. "What's the occasion?"  
  
Hermione smiled coyly, "I got Head Girl"  
  
Ron came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, but when he saw breakfast he hurried to the table and began loading his plate with food.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Well of course you did! Now where are Fred and George? They should see this! Our Hermione got Head Girl but yet not one of them managed even prefects!" And Mrs. Weasley trailed off, muttering about Fred and George as she busied herself with the rest of breakfast. By this time, Ginny and Neville were down; Ginny following her brother in piling her plate high with food.  
  
Hermione laughed, "I can never seem to fathom how you and Ron can eat so much! If I tried eating that much I'd be sick!"  
  
"Well when you grow up eating Mum's cooking you can't help but have seconds!" Ginny said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Come on sweet, you know better than to talk with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. Ginny rolled her eyes in response, giving Hermione and Neville a smile behind her Mum's back. Neville and Hermione laughed.  
  
By this time, Fred and George and Mr. Weasley had joined their number.  
  
"Where's Bill and Charlie?" Ginny asked  
  
"They had to leave last night after you lot went to bed for work. They don't have the whole summer off like you do" Mr. Weasley responded brightly.  
  
"Neville! Ron! What do you think you're doing?" George asked in a rough manner, making Neville and Ron both freeze with their lips around their straws.  
  
"Uh...we're drinking?" Neville said confused  
  
Fred sighed, reaching over the table and yanking the straws from both of their orange juice glasses out.  
  
"What are you doing?!!!" Ron yelled, getting aggressive.  
  
"Ron please," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon boys, we're men! We don't drink out of straws!!"  
  
Neville looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow, but both smiled. "Yea that's right, we're men!" Neville said enthusiastically, banging his hand on the table.  
  
Hermione and Ginny who were watching this with great amusement, laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh nothing" Ginny said catching Hermione's eye as both broke into fits giggles.  
  
At that moment, Errol smacked into the window again, causing the table to laugh while Mrs. Weasley scoffed "Third time this week...really" and taking the Daily Prophet from Errol's talons and handing it to Mr. Weasley. Scanning the Headline, Mr. Weasley gasped.  
  
"What is it Arthur?"  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed deeply, rubbing his head. "Death Eaters"  
  
"What's happened now?" Molly asked, dirty frying pan in hand.  
  
"They're taking a last stand. Now that You-know-who is dead, they're still trying to prove that they don't need him here to cause terror. And it's working. Got ole Fudge running up and down frantically, assuring the people that no great harm can come to them without He-who-must-not-be-named leading them. Yesterday, they attacked a muggle town and killed four muggles."  
  
As he unfolded it to begin reading out loud, something fell out. Surprised, Mr. Weasley picked up a letter and announced in a loud voice "Hermione, you have a letter."  
  
"Oh" was all Hermione said, resisting the urge to rip the letter out of Mr. Weasley's hands, since it was obvious it was from Draco. She knew that her friends had been accepting with her and Draco's relationship but knowing full well what the reactions of others were; she had failed to mention this to the remaining Weasleys.  
  
Mr. Weasley handed the letter over but the table had gone quiet. All were curious to know who the letter was from, and more importantly, what it said.  
  
Breaking the seal, Hermione quickly read the letter.  
  
"Who's it from?" George asked curiously, as Hermione cringed and inwardly panicked. She considered lying but when Mrs. Weasley who wasn't really paying attention told her to read the letter out loud, she knew she couldn't. Voice quavering and her hands shaking, worried about the outcry that was sure to follow, she read:  
  
Hermione, That's bloody brilliant! But you act surprised? C'mon, we all knew you'd get it from first year! ("Very true" Mrs. Weasley commented) But anyway, congratulations and no, I'm not Head Boy. (Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows at her, realizing that this person was a boy) Dumbledore offered it to me but I declined. I know, I know, I'll tell you all about it when I see you tomorrow on the train. See you then. (Hermione stole a glance at the table that seemed satisfied by the letter, but deeply intrigued to know who the writer was) I love you. (At this Neville spat out his orange juice, as the three exchanged worried glances, realizing that the letter was from Draco) Love, (Hermione paused, unsure if she should read it as penned. She considered making up another boy's name but knew that that could land her in some serious trouble. So, taking a deep breath she read on) Draco  
  
After that, Hermione looked down at the table trying to block out the uproar that had sounded from the other end of the room.  
  
"DRACO??" George asked before breaking into fits of laughter.  
  
"YES, NOW LEAVE HERMIONE ALONE!" Ginny screamed. Ron, Ginny and Neville had all stood up, reading to fight.  
  
"Draco MALFOY???!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shrieked  
  
"YES MUM, WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!" Ron said frustrated  
  
"LUCIUS'S SON??" Mr. Weasley asked, fist already formed.  
  
"DON'T GET MAD AT HERMIONE!" Neville pleaded, yet shouting at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the same.  
  
"THE FERRET?" Fred asked grinning from ear to ear. At this comment, the room went silent and the three snorted to themselves remembering the nickname, which only sent George into another set of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Surely this is some infatuation that the Malfoy boy has with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said more like a statement than a question. Everyone turned to look at Hermione who had tried to remain calm during all of this.  
  
"No Mrs. Weasley." She said, standing up and looking into her eyes.  
  
'This is it; I'm not going to pretend anymore. I love Draco and he loves me and there should be nothing to be ashamed about, nothing to hide.' Hermione reassured herself.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was taken aback and seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally she said, "Hermione sweet...take it from me, that Malfoy boy is nothing but trouble."  
  
"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley, but have you ever gotten to know him?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I know what this is Hermione. This is another S.P.E.W. thing isn't it?"  
  
"No it's not!" Hermione snapped, causing Ron to look at her with awe. "Look, I know you all are just looking out for 'my best interests' but we've been through enough together. I love him, end of story"  
  
"Love?" Mr. Weasley stepped in, "Hermione dear, that's a very strong word. You're still in school, you all are only seventeen years old!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley we are. But does that mean we can't feel certain emotions? Like I said before, I don't mean to be disrespectful but we've all lived through a bloody war! I think that should be enough evidence."  
  
Both elder Weasley's looked speechless. Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke shrilly, as if in a last resort. "RON!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You approve of this? I know how much you hate the boy!"  
  
"Sure mum. It's Hermione's choice. I mean it's not the first person I would have chosen but they really do love each other, you should see 'em go at it!" Ron said smiling mischievously causing Hermione's ear to go red with embarrassment. But she smiled up at Ron, chocolate eyes saying "Thank you"  
  
"And you all?" Mr. Weasley indicated to Neville and Ginny  
  
"Just like Ron said Mr. Weasley. We're all fine with it. Merlin knows, she's been so much happier!" Neville said grinning broadly  
  
"Definitely" Ginny said  
  
"Well I guess that's it then." Mr. Weasley said tiredly.  
  
"We didn't mean any harm Hermione, but honestly I worry about you all. Just be careful okay dear? I would hate for something bad to happen to you!" Mrs. Weasley said biting her bottom lip. Hermione nodded and smiled, and as much as she sometimes denied it, it was nice to have a 'mother' and 'father' every once in a while.  
  
(A/N: Alrighty I've got three reviews for three chapters so far, I know we can do better than that! Lol...make me extra happy and review for me. Please? And let me know what you think so far! Thanks! Hugs Haystack) 


	4. Chapter Four: Of Times Before

(A/N: I hope everyone got my little e-mail thingy advertising the story! Thank you all for all the reviews! Its true what everybody says, they really do brighten your day! Lol...This chapter is heavy so um...be prepared. I goes a tad bit fast for my liking but oh well, hope its to your liking!)  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Glad your liking the story! Don't worry about being gone. If my calendar is right and everything then I pretty sure I'm going to be gone the 12th through the 15th or 16th but more on that later!  
  
Orchid6297: You have definitely won the title of fastest reviewer! Thanks for that! Lol... In SORT TORDU they were a bit too harsh, its time for there to be peace within the group. For now at least...dun dun dun!  
  
Lady Slone of Snow Mt: Glad you love it! Hope the update was fast enough!  
  
Devils-fire: I looked for the login thing you were talking about and couldn't find it. hmm...I'll keep my eyes open for it! Don't worry about remembering things, I easily understand, it's a long fic, and its been a while!  
  
Rinaula: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! That really helps! Glad I could make you laugh! Fred and George are absolutely hilarious, I love them!  
  
(A/N: my account says there are other reviews but I can't see them so anyone not mentioned, I'm sorry, your reviews are still appreciated!!! Well here's Chapter Four, enjoy! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter own I do not. Not do I own Harry Potter. I own Harry Potter...Not. Don't I own Harry Potter? Hmm...lol...=) CHAPTER FOUR: OF TIMES BEFORE  
  
"Hurry! Hurry dears! We're going to miss it!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shrieked at the four teenagers who were huffing and puffing, pushing their cart of luggage at the eldest Weasley's pace.  
  
"Ginny! Ron! You first! Go!" Ron and Ginny began running headlong into the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10. To any passing Muggles, this would have looked very strange indeed but to Hermione and the rest of the Wizarding world it was only natural.  
  
Once Ron and Ginny had disappeared within the platform, Neville and Hermione rolled their carts to face the brick wall. Being born a Muggle, Hermione always got nervous. It was a matter of trust. Did she really trust the wall looming ahead enough to run straight at it? Gritting her teeth, Hermione took a deep breath and began to run, Neville at her side. One moment Hermione was staring at the ugly barrier and the next she was facing the beautiful Hogwarts Express; it happened that quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared moments later as they all raced to get their luggage onto the red train.  
  
Breathing heavily Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged each of the four; Mrs. Weasley kissing all children as they hopped onto the moving train, watching the couple fading into the distance.  
  
Sighing Neville said, "We better find a compartment before they're all filled up"  
  
Walking through the train, checking for empty compartments the four came across many of their fellow classmates and friends.  
  
"Oy! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Neville!" A voice cried out  
  
The group turned around to see a grinning Seamus Finnegan. "Hey Seamus!" Ginny said smiling  
  
"How were your holidays?"  
  
"Good, You?"  
  
"Swell. Me family went to Spain...wicked fun."  
  
"That's great." Ron said.  
  
"Yes well, how about you all join us for a game of exploding snap?"  
  
The four looked at each other. "Sure why not?" Hermione said.  
  
Opening the compartment door revealed Lavender Brown talking earnestly to Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma, and Dean Thomas and Colin Creevy attempting to set up the game. "Hey, look who I found!" Seamus said brightly, stepping aside showing the compartment Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny who stood there smiling.  
  
"Yes finally!" Dean exclaimed. "Ron you know how to work these right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Hermione! Ginny! Over here!" Lavender said enthusiastically. Hermione sat down next to the girl, brimming with energy; Ginny following her.  
  
"What's new Lavender?" Hermione asked  
  
"Lots." Ginny leaned in eagerly but Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Lavender didn't notice. "We were sitting here, kind of bored, watching the boys, with nothing better to do. So we decided to see that since the war, everyone's been pairing up lately and the girls and I" Lavender motioned towards Patil and Padma on her left "were looking to see who isn't a couple. Now Ginny, I know about Harry but dear you have to move on. Is there anyone else?"  
  
Hermione dared to steal a glance at Ginny who moments ago had been eagerly leaning in to catch a bit of news, had just turned white at the abrupt mention of Harry and then red, fuming with anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, causing Patil, Padma, and Lavender jump and the rest of the compartment go silent. "NO THERE IS NO ONE ELSE!! I KNOW THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO MOVE ON BUT I'D PREFER TO NOT HAVE THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL KNOW ABOUT IT!!! AND I REALLY DON'T APPRECIATE YOU JUMPING TO THIS NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES AFTER SEEING ME!"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione made an attempt to calm the red head.  
  
"NO!" Ginny screamed back at Hermione who, at the outburst, backed away hurt.  
  
Both Neville and Ron hurried over but before either one of them could say a word, Neville grabbed Ginny's hand and forced her out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Everyone was looking at each other wide eyed.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Lavender." Ron mumbled. "She's real sensitive about Harry"  
  
"It's okay Ron but I really had no idea. I'm so sorry. She must have really loved him."  
  
"Yea" was all Ron said "But still it's not fair for her to take it all out on you."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron curiously. It wasn't like Ron to apologize more than once, especially when it came to Harry.  
  
"NEVILLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WASN'T DONE!" Ginny shrieked into the empty hallway.  
  
"Yes you are." Neville said breathing heavily, running a hand through his hair. He sighed. "Ginny..." He scolded  
  
"I know" She said ashamed looking to the floor. "But she--"  
  
"Stop!" Neville interrupted. "Ginny c'mon. I realize how hard this must be for you but you promised."  
  
"I tried! I really did!" Ginny cried. Neville gave her a look. "Okay so maybe I didn't try as hard as I should have, but how dare she think I'd move on? That there would be someone else!!"  
  
"Because she's right." Neville said softly but when Ginny tried to interrupt he put a finger to her lips. "Harry wants you to be happy. Harry wants you to move on in life. Remember? We've been through this. It's not insulting Harry for there to be someone else, and people aren't trying to, when they ask you stuff like that. People can only grieve for so long Gin."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Your right, as usual. Sorry. Uh...Neville, you can let go of my face now."  
  
Completely forgetting that he had his hand cupping her chin, Neville blushed slightly before quickly removing his hand. "Thanks" He heard Ginny say and then felt her petite form press against his as she hugged him.  
  
Ginny and Neville had entered the compartment once again and everything resumed as normal, as if nothing had happened; though Ginny did apologize to Lavender. Needless to say though, the topic of other blokes and gossip were dropped immediately and never mentioned again.  
  
As the group neared its fourteenth game of exploding snap, the trolley lady came around offering everyone some food. Hermione stole a glance at Ron who was looking at the food as if it contained Lord Voldemort. Instantly she knew what was bothering him, for the feeling has arisen in her stomach too; eating away ruthlessly inside of her. The others were busy buying their own sweets and hadn't noticed. Desperate for it to go away Hermione asked to the lady for two of everything. Taking the candy, she made her way over towards Ron who was still staring at the door that had shut when the Trolley had left. "Ron?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Here. Here's your share." Hermione shoved the sweets into Ron's arms and sat down next to him.  
  
But instead of immediately ripping open the wrappers, as he usually did, Ron stared at the candy in his arms. "'Mione what's this?" He exclaimed curiously.  
  
"It's yours Ron. Go on; eat. I didn't poison it."  
  
"Why did you buy me the candy?" He asked gently  
  
"Because I just did. Now stop being stubborn."  
  
"It's because of Harry isn't it?" Ron whispered  
  
"No it's not! I just thought--"  
  
"He always bought us sweets off the trolley. I know you remember. That's why you bought us the candy right?" He interrupted.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. She had hoped that it hadn't that obvious, but Ron was right. It just hadn't felt right without Harry. Sadly she shook her head. "Come here," Ron said gently, opening his arms as Hermione gratefully accepted his offer for a hug.  
  
But suddenly another student bursted through the compartment doors; letting the doors bang behind them. All stared as Cho Chang peered at the faces of everyone; making Ron feel very uncomfortable. Finally she spotted who she was looking for and as she did, burst into tears, as she rushed over to Padma.  
  
"Padma! I can't do it! I can't! Everything reminds me of him! What am I supposed to do?!" At this Cho burst into another set of sobs as Padma rubbed her friend's back affectionately.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked abruptly. Everyone stared, wide eyed at him; well, everyone that is, except for Ginny, Neville, and Hermione. "What?!"  
  
"You mean you don't know?!" Lavender gasped making the moment much more dramatic than needed.  
  
"Know what?" Hermione asked calmly standing up next to Ron.  
  
Padma began to cry with Cho and Parvati spoke, "Roger Davis, you remember him, Quidditch captain of Ravenclaw, he died."  
  
"What do you mean he died?!" Ginny asked horrified.  
  
"You all honestly don't know?" Parvati asked sadly. They all shook their heads no. She sighed. "He got killed during the war."  
  
"You're joking!" Ron said  
  
"Wish we were"  
  
"B-But how did this happen?" Hermione asked  
  
"Why are we suddenly hearing about now?" Neville asked  
  
"The whole school knows. It was in the papers so everybody else knows too. What I don't get, is how you all could sit through his funeral and not know that he'd died!" Lavender gave them all a puzzled look.  
  
"W-Who else?" Neville asked timidly  
  
"What do you mean who else?" Padma asked through tears  
  
"Who else died besides Roger?" Neville asked again more boldly this time.  
  
Everyone in the compartment gave him a curious expression. "Neville man, there were like 20 something casualties!" Seamus exclaimed. Ginny screamed and Hermione gasped, placing a delicate hand over her mouth, Ron's jaw just dropped to the floor and Neville's eyes got very round.  
  
"Name them"  
  
"Uh...lemme see. Well, Roger Davis--" Seamus was interrupted by another shriek and set of sobs from Cho. "Yeah, well him and Crabbe, Susan Bones, Justin-Finch-Fletchy, Natalie McDonald, Jake Sloper, Dennis Creevy and uhh...that's all I can remember."  
  
"Dennis? As is Colin's little brother?" Ginny asked horrified  
  
"Yea" Colin said  
  
"Colin! I'm so sorry!" Ginny shrieked as she threw her arms around Colin  
  
"It's okay. I mean he died fighting, I'm real proud of him for that." Colin said bravely attempting to smile but failing miserably.  
  
"Help me out here Dean! I can't think of anymore!"  
  
"There was Megan Jones, Mitchell Lock, Lisa Turpin, and Orla Quirke.  
  
"Don't forget Malcom Baddock, Terence Higgs, and Marcus Flint from Slytherin!" Parvati chirped in  
  
"Yea so that's fourteen."  
  
"Sixteen" Hermione mumbled  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Luna and Harry. That's sixteen"  
  
"Yeah" Dean said awed "sixteen kids from Hogwarts. Sixteen of our friends...That bloody well sucks doesn't it?!"  
  
(A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Anywoo hope you all enjoyed! More to come I promise! Luv ya Haystack  
  
p.s. oops I almost forgot: Review!) 


	5. Chapter Five: Darkness

(A/N: First off, I thought I ought to address the fact that next week is my week of Finals. So, I will try as hard as I can to update next week but please don't be upset if I can't manage it. Secondly, I thought I should address the concern brought up in a review about how our group of heroes could miss all those deaths. Well I don't know if any of you have experienced death like that but you're pretty selfish and stuff. So they kind of were in their own little worlds, unaware of pretty much anything. So...yeah that's it. I was thinking about dividing this into two short chapters but I thought against it, I'm trying to make my chapters longer for you all! Hope you enjoy! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
(A/N: Thank you all very much for the lovely reviews! They do brighten my day!)  
  
regina-terrae: Thanks for your review! I'm trying not to make it quite as sad as its prequil but c'mon we all know that if Harry died it'd be a pretty sad universe! Lol...thanks again, hope your enjoying it!  
  
Orchid6297: I was considering not putting the candy scene in there, since with the Ginny thing and the other people's deaths it was a pretty sad chapter but I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rinaula: You're a great reviewer do you know that? Well you are! I'm glad to hear that my chapters are quote on quote: always great! Another review that made me smile!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thanks for reviewing and hope this update is fast enough for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I couldn't think of a creative disclaimer this chapter so here it goes: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: DARKNESS  
  
The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. Everyone sat in small groups whispering and those who weren't, sat quietly thinking. Hermione was astounded that she had missed so much! She, Neville, Ron, and Ginny had been too wrapped up in their own losses; they'd forgot the losses of others. To Hermione, it had seemed like the only people hurting like she was, were the other three. But that just showed how selfish she had been.  
  
"HOGWARTS!!" The loudspeaker suddenly blared, making half the people in the compartment jump, as the gleaming scarlet train came to a stop. Following the others out the door and off the train, Hermione could barely make out the Hogwarts castle in the distance, that she had called home for most of her life, the only true home she had left.  
  
Climbing into what everyone called the 'horseless carriages' with Ron, Neville, and Ginny, Hermione recalled the first time last year when she had first seen the 'invisible' horses. Thestrals, they were called; and only visible to those who had witnessed death. The massive horses were a shiny black color, and looked more like demons than horses. Breathing heavily through their noses and stopping their feet occasionally, the animals looked about ready to charge. But all thestrals had a hazy white glow around them making them look angelic and evil at the same time; a strange and unusual combination. Though Hermione had experienced death before fifth year she had not witnessed it...until Sirius's death that is.  
  
No one spoke, but the silence was comfortable, a sign of how close the four were. But as she leaned further out the window to catch a better view of the ever approaching castle, Hermione remembered that this would be her last time ever riding in the carriages and that had been her last ride to school on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Suddenly, the carriage stopped and the group hustled out, Neville extended a hand like a real gentleman, so that Hermione and Ginny could descend from the carriage gracefully. All laughed at the scenario and like that, smiling and laughing, the remains of the greatest friendship ascended the marble stairs, through the massive oak doors and into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time.  
  
"I am not exaggerating Hermione. And I do not say that every year. I really am hungry" Ron reassured the group of reunited Gryffindors as they all shook their heads and smiled. Just as Hermione was opening her mouth to respond, she heard the familiar chime of Professor McGonagall goblet to her fork as this signaled the silence of the Great Hall (decorated with every houses' colors) for Professor Dumbledore and his yearly announcement.  
  
"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Hermione smiled at the line the Headmaster used every year. "I would like to extend another 'welcome' to the freshly sorted first years." Everyone simultaneously applauded. "Yes, yes. Welcome. I would also like to acknowledge this year's Heads." Hermione straightened up, running a finger through her hair quickly. "It is my pleasure in announcing that Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor will be our Head Girl as Mr. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw will be our Head Boy."  
  
Hermione stole a glance at the Slytherin table where Draco caught her eye and winked. Disappointment filled inside her. Although she knew that Draco turned down the position of Head Boy, she had yet to know why. They would have done most everything together, including sharing a common room. Now, why would any seventeen-year-old boy, and especially above all people, Draco Malfoy, turn that down? But she pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on smiling to the applause that followed, and in that moment, Hermione once again felt atop the world, in control of her own destiny. And it was nice to feel that way.  
  
After a wonderful all-you-can-eat kind of meal that one could only find at Hogwarts, everyone staggered back to their dormitories quite full and very drowsy.  
  
Ron yawned as he sat up from the table, "That was a great meal don't you think? Best I've had in a long time."  
  
"Of course it was the best you've had in a long time. Meals always taste better when you have to wait for them. And according to you that would have been about what...a day?" Ginny teased  
  
"Aw come off it, what can I say? I like food." Ron said smiling sleepily  
  
"That's an understatement" Ginny retorted.  
  
"Well I may like food, but I like sleep more and at the moment sleep sounds very nice"  
  
"Ron's right, we better head up," Neville said more like an order than a statement. The others nodded and followed Neville towards the Fat Lady (the portrait that guarded Gryffindor Tower) when Professor Dumbledore came up. "Miss Granger, your room is at the other end of the corridor by Gryffindor common room. Second room on the left, the password is Chocolate Frogs for now. Feel free to change it."  
  
Nodding that she understood, Hermione said a quick good-bye to her fellow Gryffindors, excited to see what her room would look like. Fantasizing away, Hermione barely noticed that she was going the wrong way. By this time, few students were in the corridor and as nothing pierced the darkness of the night sky except for torches surrounding the hallway, Hermione started to get nervous. But as she turned the corner, saw the door, as a feeling of relief washed over her, she suddenly was grabbed from behind and shoved into an even darker room.  
  
Too shocked to do anything Hermione just stood there as her attacker quickly shut the door. Regaining her senses, Hermione was scared. What did this person want with her? Voldemort was dead but not all of his followers were.  
  
She spun around, wondering who had the nerve to do something like that to the Head Girl, but when she felt a pair of strong hands pull her close and capture her lips in a breathtaking kiss, she no longer wondered.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
(A/N: It's like Midnight right now so hope you all enjoyed this chapter. FINALLY we've gotten back to Hermione/Draco woo hoo! More to come! REVIEW!!!! Hugs Haystack) 


	6. Chapter Six: Reunions

(A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And since I was so pleased by the quality of your reviews I decided to risk failing my French final for tomorrow to update! Enjoy!! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
dracoisahottie13: Very glad to hear from you again!! Glad you are enjoying the "passion" and don't worry, your French is very good! Lol...thanks for reviewing  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Glad its "awesome" Once again, hope the update was fast enough! Orchid6297: Oops you caught me! I realized that Dumbledore probably should have said more after I'd uploaded it but I was too lazy to go back and add something. If I had he'd probably have said something along those lines, but I figured that it wasn't crucial to the plot or anything, so I let it go. Thanks for the constructive criticism, that really helps!  
  
Luna Gypsy: Glad your likin it and yes, it killed me to have Harry die but you see, I have plans in store for that. He's not completely gone I probably shouldn't have said that! ;)  
  
SamboTheGreat: Loved your review, one of those that fit in the quality category! Yes, the other one is rather long, I didn't intend on writing nearly that much when I began but sometimes you can surprise yourself! Hope the update was fast enough for you!  
  
CHAPTER SIX: REUNIONS  
  
"Head Girl wandering the hallways alone...tisk tisk..." Draco teased "Who knows what kind of a lunatic could come and abduct her into an empty room."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!" Hermione screamed, "You have no idea how much you scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, giving her a puppy eyed look that instantly melted away all signs of anger or fright. "Forgive me?" He added in a sappy voice  
  
"Hmm...I'm not so sure" Hermione teased back, staring into those wonderfully entrancing eyes that had penetrated her thoughts all summer and playing with some of his silver/blonde hair. "Those kinds of incidents don't just disappear you know."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked slyly, smirk re-inhabiting the corners of his perfect mouth. "Maybe this will make up for it" And once again he obtain her lips, spilling all of his emotions that he had kept locked up all summer into the single kiss.  
  
Hermione was shocked at the intense passion of the kiss, but soon she returned it with just as much intensity. When they pulled away, (both were breathing heavily) Hermione was smiling but Draco was searching her face. "I've missed you." He said  
  
Hermione smiled, "I can tell." Draco's face curved into a smirk and Hermione attempted to turn into a smile; smiling was something Draco saved only for Hermione. "I missed you too"  
  
Draco did indeed smile. 'Funny how something so simple can make me so happy' he thought. But Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Eh..." Draco trailed off "I mean I love Hogwarts but being stuck here all summer was bloody terrible. I mean there were no classes to keep me occupied, no first years to tease, and no you." At this Draco put his rather large hand into Hermione's small one and led her over to sit down, which was no easy task; the broom closet was rather small for two seventeen year olds. "What about you? What was it like being stuck with the Weasels...er...Weasley's all summer?"  
  
Hermione sighed, not noticing Draco mistake. "I loved being with Ron and Ginny, well the whole family really, but I felt like I constantly had to be on good behavior and that got tiresome. So tell me Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, "Why did you turn down Head Boy?"  
  
Draco smirked suggestively, "Well, though the thought of sharing a common room with you was...inviting" This said, Draco placed a passionate kiss on Hermione's lips, filling Hermione with a kind of fire that was intoxicating. "But think about it 'Mione, I've got Quidditch and my grades to keep me busy and this way I'll get to spend more time with you." Draco said, kissing her forehead lightly, both still breathing heavily from their most recent kiss.  
  
"I suppose." She said sadly "But I still wish you had accepted"  
  
"You need this though Hermione. Especially this year, with you know, getting over Harry and Luna and everything" Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "You really miss them don't you?"  
  
"You've got no idea Draco. I know that you hated Harry, but he was my first friend, he was my brother, after my parents died he was all the family I had left. Him and the others." Tears were now threatening to fall from Hermione's wide, deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"Hey" Draco said softly, cupping her chin in his hand gently, "First off Miss Granger, I never hated Harry. Sure I teased him and greatly disliked him, but I teased you didn't I? Second..." Draco actually didn't have anything else to say but suddenly he had an idea. His eyes sparked and he said, "I have something to show you" as he grabbed Hermione's hand, and raced down the corridor and out onto the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Draco where are we going?! Draco!" Hermione's voice echoed to him, but he just ran harder, Hermione practically flying behind him, the cold night air rushing past them.  
  
He stopped suddenly on the edge of the forbidden forest. "Draco? Why are we here?!" She asked confused but when she understood where she was she let out a small gasp. "Draco!! We're in the forbidden forest."  
  
"Correction. We're not in the forbidden forest, we're just outside it. But not for long." And with this, he grabbed her waist, holding her close to him as they made their way through the old ridden path, winding through the maze the forbidden forest really was.  
  
Draco heard Hermione whimper and he pressed on further, feeling guilty about shoving her into the scary forest this late.  
  
The couple followed the path for what seemed like hours. The half moon cast long shadows that seemed to swallow up everything. In light like this one almost half expected a herd of man-eating spiders to arrive to devour you.  
  
Finally, the path seemed to come to a stop. Draco looked up and smiled reassuringly towards Hermione, took her hand, and gently led her up where a graveyard lay. Obviously new, the little white headstones stretched on and on until it came to a rather large gray headstone; the centerpiece of the cemetery. Brushing the molted leaves off and scraping away some plant that had grown over it, Hermione crouched down and leaned in closer to see what it said,:  
  
Harry James Potter July 31st to May 23rd "The-boy-who-lived" and the "boy-who-died" You'll always be in our hearts and minds  
  
Entranced, Hermione traced the letters over and over again with her finger; the cold stone contrasting with her warm hands. Draco stood, watching her intently. Over and over again, her slender finger filled in the gap the engraved words left on the stone.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
She didn't respond. Instead, Hermione continued her hypnotic pattern. Her brown eyes wide, but her hand steady. Getting slightly nervous about her possessed-like trance Draco tried again, "Hermione?"  
  
He didn't know if she heard him, but she acted as though she had not. But now her hand was trembling, her whole body was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes. Draco crouched down beside her and waved a hand in front of her face. Now he was getting rather fearful for her. "HERMIONE!" He screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione gasped and collapsed into a heap shaking uncontrollably. Gingerly, Draco wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay shh... It's okay"  
  
Tears were cascading down her face and in that moment Draco realized just how much she needed him. Looking so much like a helpless child, it just made Draco's urge to protect her stronger.  
  
"What happened?" He pried gently  
  
"Harry—I—Voldemort—not fair—miss him," Hermione said through her sobs, clutching Draco with all her might, as if he might too disappear forever.  
  
"I know, I know" Draco said, tone gentle, as he rubbed small circles into her shoulder. After several minutes Hermione was controlled enough to talk.  
  
"I really don't know what happened. It's kind of hard to explain. I mean I know that he's gone. Everything reminds me of him, his absence stands out. But it was like looking at his grave, reminded me that he's not just 'gone', he's dead. He physically suffered and he died." Unsure how to respond to this, Draco just nodded that he understood.  
  
"Harry was the boy who lived. It said so right there" she pointed to the grave "but he died, he didn't live, he died. It's just too much."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for you to take it like this. Really 'Mione, I thought you'd like knowing where he is if you ever need to talk to him or whatever."  
  
"No you're right. Thanks for showing me."  
  
"Well...uhh...do you want to see Luna?" Draco asked nervously  
  
"Of course"  
  
The two descended from the slight hill, reaching a white gate that either one of them could easily have hopped. The rows of graves stretched out and they spent a good few minutes looking for Luna. Finally arriving at the correct grave, both kneeled down.  
  
LUNA LOVEGOOD OCTOBER 1ST TO MAY 23RD BELOVED DAUGHTER & FRIEND  
  
After several moments, Hermione reached and pulled Draco close to her. Feeling his warm breath on her face, Hermione shivered. "Let's go," She said  
  
Draco nodded and pulled her even closer to him as they slowly made their way back towards the castle and eventually in front of the Head's room. "Merlin it's late. I do hope that Terry didn't wait up for me." Hermione said rushing towards the portrait.  
  
"Wait!" Draco shouted unexpectedly. Surprised, Hermione turned to face him, a curious expression on her face. "I—its been so long since I've seen you. I don't want you to go." Draco said quite like a little child, looking at the floor and blushing slightly.  
  
Amused, Hermione smiled. "Well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
At this Draco was determined to look anywhere but at Hermione. "You could sleep with me."  
  
Hermione gave him a look and sighed. "Draco I can't. I'd loose my Head Girl position. How would that look if the Head Girl never came back from dinner to her room? I mean, what if Terry waited up to discuss our next meeting or something. This position means so much to me I--" But she never got to finish her sentence. Draco had pressed his lips against hers in a feeble attempt to shut her up. It worked.  
  
"It's alright, I get it. I--" He kissed her "will--" another kiss "see you-- " and a final kiss "tomorrow" And without a last word Draco left a breathless, slightly confused, and lip swollen Hermione Granger.  
  
(A/N: It was nice to write Draco/Hermione again! And I think we all missed that little action (even if was only kissing)! Sad chapter but what can I say, Harry's dead, that's a pretty sad fact. Hope you all liked. Now, I want all of you to push that little Submit Review button....Now! lol...luv ya'll Haystack) 


	7. Chapter Seven: Blanchard's Blunder

(A/N: Hey there! I'm very VERY sorry it's taken me this long to update! My life is very hectic at the moment. First off, evil finals! But they're over! Woo hoo!!! And secondly, my best friend's grandpa died so I went to the four hour wake. But enough about me and more about the THIRD MOVIE! I don't know if any of you have seen it yet, but it was like the BEST experience of my life! I went to the midnight showing and it was nice to see everyone all dressed up (I went as a Slytherin Prefect hee hee...) and get a chance to bond with other fans. Then the movie itself, the first couple of scenes went by in the blink of an eye, a little too fast for me as I like to absorb everything about them, but still amazing! Tom Felton was as hot as ever and even Dan and Rupert were pretty nice! Emma Watson was AMAZING and she's so beautiful! I loved watching the chemistry between her and Rupert and Dan, even though we all know she's going to end up with Draco! ;) I'm going to go see it again today and then a third time on IMAX so more detailed observations later. But if you haven't seen it, YOU SHOULD!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
My lovely Reviewers!  
  
x-eternaldarkness-x: I'm very glad you liked Twisted Fate and this one! It was very tempting to make both Hermione and Draco Heads but you see, its way too overdone and I wanted to be a little more original than that! Bringing Harry and Luna to death was an emotional challenge for me but after several weeks of thinking about it, it got easier. I like to write things that challenge others either mentally or emotionally so for me, it was a must! Thanks for reviewing, can't wait to hear from you again!  
  
dracoisahottie13: Very happy that I'm doin Gr8 and the story is too! I will keep it up for you, and once again happy that you like the Hermione/Draco stuff! Thanks for reviewin!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: If there's one reviewer I can count on, its you, so thanks and glad that your enjoyin it!  
  
regina-terrae: Very pleased that you love it! I enjoyed the Hermione/Draco stuff as well! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HarryPassionFan: Hope the pairing works for you and I'm sorry bout killing Harry but I've said before, that's probably not the last we'll hear from Harry! I'm joyful that you think its wonderful! Thanks for your review!  
  
Orchid6297: Yet another faithful reviewer I can depend on! Pleased that you liked the graveyard scene, I did too. But I'm flattered that I'm "one of the few who writes Hermione/Draco well" That brightened my day significantly! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Iesa: I'm very very blessed to have a lot of readers! Glad you liked Sort Tordu and the sequel! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
...and so the story continues...  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: BLANCHARD'S MISTAKE  
  
The weeks passed by quite uneventfully. Head duties and studies pretty much took up all of Hermione's days. She rarely saw Terry and she suspected that, at least after Ron's little "chat" with him, he would make no effort to spend time with her; which suited her fine.  
  
"I'm warning you Boot, you do anything to hurt Hermione, anything that might make her mad, or make her cry, Anything, you'll have to report to me."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "It's alright Terry," She added comfortingly  
  
"No! It is bloody not ok." Ron said walking towards Terry, making him back against the common room wall. He looked absolutely terrified. "Remember what I said Boot!" Terry nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed at the memory, but she couldn't help but smile. Drifting back to the present, Hermione straightened up and tried to appear alert.  
  
The new potion's master was Professor McDonellad and in Hermione's opinion, knew the material; but was too timid to try anything exciting. Neville was surprisingly doing well but everyone knew that Snape had only terrified him. The rest of the class dozed off. Professor McDonellad certainly was not near passionate about Potions as Snape had been and for some strange reason, Hermione found herself wishing for the old crooked nosed, greasy haired Professor back.  
  
"Can anyone tell me the difference between the reumisnce and lartecheral effects a mandrake root has?" Half of the class sighed, since they'd been covering mandrakes indirectly in second year. Hermione lazily put up her hand.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Sir, the reumisnce effect returns those who have been petrified and the lartecheral effect has no effect on the drinker whatsoever."  
  
"Very Impressive Miss Granger" The class snickered, all of them had known the answer.  
  
"Um...thank you Professor"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that? It's not covered in our book."  
  
With a small smile, Hermione responded, "Well we covered mandrakes in Herbology in second year and I was petrified that same year."  
  
"Were you now? That's absolutely fascinating isn't it?"  
  
Not when a huge basilisk is roaming around your school Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"But I didn't realize you'd already covered mandrakes, I'll have to have a word with Professor Sprout. Class dismissed"  
  
Everyone gathered their things, some thanking Hermione on the way out. She just smiled softly.  
  
The big match against Slytherin had arrived; Hermione recalling the last Slytherin versus Gryffindor match she had attended, smiled. Nothing of the sort would happen again and for that she was glad. Decked out in her Gryffindor attire, she left her room to meet Draco.  
  
Seeing the two together on days like this was rather like Christmas; the red and green clashing horribly with each other but soon becoming overridden with a simple glance at the two lovers faces. Hermione quickly kissed Draco as a greeting.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Welcome to the third match of the season; Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Seamus Finnegan's voice blared. He'd excitedly accepted the position from Lee Jordan, and though he was nothing like Lee, He was suitable. "The players are all in position as Madam Hooch steps onto the field!"  
  
"I want a nice, fair game you hear me?"  
  
"And there goes the quaffle! Ginny Weasley takes off with it, look at her fly! Oh drat Slytherin intercepts it as they make their way towards our goal. C'mon Ron!! C'mon...YES! Nice block by Ron Weasley. These Weasley's are just on fire today!"  
  
Several hours later the score was Gryffindor-120 Slytherin-90 and it was easy to see that both sides just wanted this game over with as soon as possible, even though Gryffindor was playing fantastically.  
  
"Blanchard C'mon man! Just get that snitch and end the game! We're ahead of them enough! Just GET THE SNITCH!" Ron bellowed at the fourth year.  
  
Edmund Blanchard was the new seeker for Gryffindor, and to be honest, he could barely stay atop his broom. A timid, shy boy with mousy brown hair Hermione secretly wondered how he made the team; she could fly better than him.  
  
Edmund searched around, absolutely desperate to find the golden ball, while Draco suddenly dropped into one of his famous sharp dives that made Hermione's heart stop and leap to her throat. The poor boy tried to catch up with Draco but being on only a Nimbus 2000, it was no match against a Firebolt.  
  
"C'mon Blanchard...C'mon!!!" Seamus' voice echoed while the stadium held its breath. Edmund swerved over, trying to cut Draco off, unable to do anything else, and in that moment the brooms collided and both boys, only a few precious inches from the snitch, flew over their brooms, Blanchard lying flat on his back and Draco landing on his side.  
  
Hermione gasped and immediately started running from the stands and in the direction of the field, this time people clearing a path for her and giving her sympathetic glances instead of glares, when Draco stood up and put his hand in the air. Suddenly Slytherins everywhere erupted into screams of delight as Hermione squinted more closely at Draco's hand.  
  
"Bloody Hell, NO! Malfoy has caught the snitch and Slytherin has won!"  
  
Hermione sighed, relieved that Draco was alright, but inwardly cringing. It would be a somber night in the Gryffindor common room, for Hermione couldn't recall a time in years that Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor. She dared to steal a glance upwards.  
  
Ron was still hovering in the air, jaw set open, refusing to move, and rapidly breathing. The others soon landed and trudged, zombie like to the locker rooms as the Slytherin Team gathered in the middle of the field screaming and jumping up and down in their happiness.  
  
Sighing again, Hermione made her way onto the field to congratulate Draco.  
  
(A/N: Short, slightly boring chapter I know, but trust me, next chapter is one of those emotional exciting chapters we all love! Review please!! Hugs Haystack) 


	8. Chapter Eight: What Wasn't There Before

(A/N: I know I'm abandoning my two day update rule but it was a while for Chapter Six and it was kind of boring so I thought I should treat you all! I don't have much to say since I said all of my stuff in last chapter. The only other thing though, is that I saw PoA for a second time tonight and IT WAS EVEN BETTER!!!!!!!! So I'd like to encourage those of you who haven't seen it or even if you've seen it already, to SEE IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all, and without further ado I'd like to introduce Chapter Seven. Beware, it an emotional chapter. One of those that makes a lump appear in your throat. Enjoy! Oh and Review when your done! Thanks! Hugs)  
  
dracoisahottie13: See? I couldn't possibly make you wait that long! Lol...hope the update was speedy enough, enjoy!  
  
Orchid6297: I know, Quidditch wouldn't be the same without Harry!! But you'll see, reactions to the match are um...deeper than you think! But I shouldn't have said that!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Again, hope the update was fast enough! But I completely agree that they left out a lot! I want to know what happened to the Sirius standing above Ron's bed scene went and they never said who the Maurders were! Oh well! It's still amazing!  
  
...And so the story continues...  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: WHAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE  
  
It was late. Hermione had spent the last two hours celebrating with Draco for his victory by ordering some Butterbeers from the kitchens. But she felt obligated to visit her fellow Gryffindors. They were after all her 'family' and just because she was Head Girl didn't mean she should abandon her loyalties. Promising to be back in about an hour, Hermione left the brightly lit room and into the dimly lit, damp, corridor.  
  
Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione paused, thinking of the password.  
  
"Climortay" A voice sounded  
  
Hermione spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. Finally she spotted someone leaning against the wall, arms folded across their chest. "Ron?" She smiled.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked, voice harsh and menacing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'where have you been' I've been waiting for you." Ron raised his voice.  
  
Completely shocked, Hermione looked at him curiously. Something was different,........his eyes! There it was! Where there normally was blue, there was now black. The dark gleam seemed to be rising with each moment filling Hermione with a kind of fear she had never known with Ron.  
  
"I-I was with Draco. But Ron what's gotten into you?!"  
  
"I should have known...Draco." With this he uncrossed his arms and began circling Hermione. "Off celebrating with him have you? Celebrating the defeat of Gryffindor?"  
  
"Ron, Stop it! You know I wanted Gryffindor to win. That's never changed and it never will!"  
  
"STOP IT! TRAITOR!!!" Ron screamed. At this, he raised his arm and brought it down on Hermione's cheek, the slap echoing throughout the empty corridor. Tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Ron please! What's wrong?!"  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?" He said leaning into Hermione and whispering in her ear. Hermione scrunched her nose; Ron's breath smelled horrific. "I'll tell you what's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I SHOULD HAVE NEVER MADE FRIENDS WITH A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU!!!"  
  
Another slap and Hermione fell to the cold stone floor. But Ron's words were what made the tears fall. Tears flowing down her face, eyes red, she slowly lifted her head up to face Ron. "You don't mean that" She said quietly.  
  
"YES I DO!!"  
  
"I know you better than you know yourself Ronald Weasley!!" She shrieked. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"  
  
"YES I DO! YES I DO! I HATE YOU HERMIONE!"  
  
The words cut Hermione as much as if someone were holding a knife vertically and slowly dragging down her arm. "Ron..." she whispered as if she was calling him "No Ron...no..." Amidst the hot tears that were scorching the flesh on her face, she was suddenly very cold. Oh so very cold. "Harry..." she whispered.  
  
Ron kneeled down next to Hermione so that he was once again whispering in her ear. "Funny you should mention Harry," He breathed.  
  
And that's when it happened. Suddenly all of this made sense. One more whiff and...yes! Hermione snapped her head back and looked at Ron. "Y-Your drunk..." she said shocked.  
  
"Ron, who gave you the alcohol?" Hermione said sternly. He mumbled something she couldn't make out. "RON!" She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. "Who gave you the alcohol?!"  
  
"No one" He slurred. Hermione sighed; she was getting nowhere with him.  
  
"Harry could have won tonight. He was the best damn seeker this school's ever seen!" Ron said incoherently.  
  
"I know Ron. Harry was great." She said sadly, voice soft and gentle.  
  
"And we lost."  
  
Hermione said nothing  
  
"We lost to Slytherin! Harry always loved it when we beat 'em! But Harry's gone..."  
  
And with that, Ron pulled a small flask out of his pocket. Entranced, Hermione watched as he quickly unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as the vile liquid slid down his throat, supposedly curing Ron of all pain, temporarily that is.  
  
"Here let me have that"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I can uh...get you some more but I need to know the brand name okay? Just let me have it!" Hermione lied as if she was talking to a small child  
  
He nodded and handed over the flask that read:  
  
On-the-Go Original Firewhisky! Made especially strong  
  
"Ron..." She said shaking her head "Why are doing this to yourself? I know this isn't what Harry would have wanted!"  
  
"No! Don't say that! Don't talk about Harry!"  
  
"I thought we had decided to accept his death and move on with our lives remember? We decided that that's what Harry would have wanted. What happened to that?" Hermione pried gently  
  
"It got too hard" Ron said stubbornly  
  
"So your way of dealing with it is to get drunk??!!" Ron didn't respond for a while and out of the corner of Hermione's eye she saw a shadow. A tall figure walking up towards her. Someone else was here.  
  
"Its easy for you" Ron said, Hermione forgetting all about the mysterious person.  
  
"Excuse me?!!"  
  
"ITS EASY FOR YOU! YOU'RE HEAD GIRL, ITS WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED RIGHT? THEN YOU HAVE YOUR LITTLE ROMANCE WITH MALFOY, WHO MAY I REMIND YOU WAS UP UNTIL RECENTLY OUR ENEMY! THEN GINNY IS TOO TOUCHY ABOUT THINGS TO TALK TO AND NEVILLE IS CONSTANTLY WORRIED ABOUT GINNY. LUNA WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD BUT...OH WAIT SHE'S DEAD TOO!!!!!" Ron screamed "It's hard enough loosing Harry and Luna but loosing the only other friends I have left, is too hard. Especially if I loose them to my old enemy!"  
  
"Ron..." Hermione began absolutely bewildered.  
  
"I don't know if you ever knew but...I loved you up until the whole Malfoy thing last year! Bloody Hell Hermione, I've always loved you!!"  
  
Hermione's breath, on its way out her nose, suddenly became tangled and twisted in her chest. Her chocolate eyes became wide and misty. She tried forcing words out of her mouth but it didn't work.  
  
He loved her? When? How? Why had he never told her? Because this is Ron, her gut told her. Ron always waits till the last minute to do something. But its too late. I love Draco. Sure, I had a crush on him third through fifth year but all of that changed. He's drunk, It must be the whisky!  
  
"There I said it. Now I want to get want I've wanted all these years!" Ron slurred dangerously.  
  
And with that, Ron grabbed Hermione's face; forcing his lips against hers roughly. Hermione squirmed and fought against him but Ron was so much taller and stronger than her it was no use. Desperate, Hermione tried pushing Ron away, but all he did was grab her hands and hold them around his own neck, deepening the kiss. His lips pressing against hers; bruising them, as if they were trying to suck all the blood out. Hermione prayed, for that mysterious shadow, for anyone, to save her.  
  
Draco checked his watch. She was an hour late and he was worried, even though he supposed she'd lost track of time while she was with her friends. Draco sat down. A few more minutes...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Battling within himself, whether or not to go look for her, he finally he leaped from the couch and out the portrait hole. He'd go look for her.  
  
It was past curfew and that was evident. The hallways that were normally filled with loud chattering students was empty...and silent. The dark walls acting as mirrors, reflecting the emptiness and black. Draco squinted, the faint light making it hard to tell a foot in front of himself. The eeriness and silence seemed to be eating at him, the darkness swallowing him up. But suddenly he heard voices. Perking up and looking around he followed the sound.  
  
"ITS EASY FOR YOU!" The voice echoed. Draco smirked; someone was fighting.  
  
"YOU'RE HEAD GIRL, ITS WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED RIGHT?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Head Girl...Hermione. Who was speaking? Who dare scream at her like that?!  
  
"THEN YOU HAVE YOUR LITTLE ROMANCE WITH MALFOY, WHO MAY I REMIND YOU WAS UP UNTIL RECENTLY OUR ENEMY!" Weasley...Draco's hands automatically formed fists upon instinct. He was just about to turn the corner and pummel whoever he came in contact with, when Ron's next sentence stopped him.  
  
"THEN GINNY IS TOO TOUCHY ABOUT THINGS TO TALK TO AND NEVILLE IS CONSTANTLY WORRIED ABOUT GINNY. LUNA WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD BUT...OH WAIT SHE'S DEAD TOO!!!!!" So Weasley was still dealing with the war. Draco would have sympathized with Ron, shown him pity, until he remembered that he was screaming at Hermione.  
  
"It's hard enough loosing Harry and Luna but loosing the only other friends I have left, is too hard. Especially if I loose them to my old enemy!" Now if that didn't set Draco off the edge...Yes, he began running. How dare he talk to her like that! How he dare talk about himself like that! Running full speed, concentrating only on beating the crap out of Ron, he barely heard the words, "Bloody Hell Hermione, I've always loved you"  
  
Coming to an abrupt stop, Draco stopped breathing. He loved her...He loved Hermione...His Hermione. Unable to comprehend anyone loving Hermione but himself, Draco peered around the corner and felt his heart shatter and fall to the floor.  
  
There stood Ron, Hermione's face in his hands, passionately kissing. He searched hopefully for signs of struggle but all he got in return was Hermione gently placing her hands on his chest and then on his neck, deepening their kiss and Draco's pain.  
  
His stomach seared with such an intense agony that he fell to the cold stone floor.  
  
Shaking all over and breathing incredibly fast, it was a while before he got up. But when he did, he looked towards the floor where he'd been, and thought, "There wasn't water there before"  
  
(A/N: An emotional chapter huh? So sad...waa...Tell me what you thought and Review!!!! Hugs Haystack) 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Power of Forgiveness

(A/N: I'm incredibly sorry to all! I've had graduation and then many parties afterwards so I haven't had much time to update! My apologies! For such a dramatic chapter I'll be honest, I was a little disappointed by the number of reviews but I appreciate the people who did!!!!!!!! On a general note, there were a few remarks about the water Draco mentioned at the end of the last chapter. The water was supposed to be his tears, sorry if I didn't portray that fact as well! This chapter was another tough one to write. Emotions are high, very high, so just so you're all aware!!! And I know I'm probably repeating myself but just as another note, PoA is even better the third time!!!!!! Thanks again! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Don't worry about repeating yourself! I do it all the time! Lol... Sorry bout the update, I'll try to be better!  
  
Orchid6297: I really liked your review, thanks! I agree; Ron is the kind of person who stuffs in all of their feelings and I think a lot of times this comes across as being un-human. Even the strongest of people need to cry, and those (like Ron) who stuff it all in, have emotional breakdowns. You'll definitely see some of that this next chapter! But I know, poor Hermione and Draco! Poor everyone! Waa...  
  
regina-terrae: I understand your so-well-put "OH NO" But it'll be a chapter or two before it's all settled. Hope I explained the water in a way that answered your question. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dracoisahottie13: You are probably the one I feel most guilty to about not updating fast enough!!!! I'm very sorry! Very glad you liked the chapter, I dedicate this one to you!  
  
Disclaimer: I really wanted to do something creative but since it's 1:21 a.m. I don't think we'll get to that tonight! So here it goes: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
...and so the story continues...  
  
CHAPTER NINE: THE POWER OF FORGIVENESS  
  
A soft thud. Hermione quickly opened her eyes, lips still held captive by Ron, and wildly looked around for a sign of a savior. There! A ways off there was a foot. The person was on the floor and wasn't moving but to her despair, Hermione couldn't see who it was, their face still hidden behind the corner.  
  
Filled with a renewed hope, Hermione gathered all her remaining strength and kicked Ron in the spot that most hurts males. He violently let go of her at the impact of her knee, and sank to his own knees, moaning in pain.  
  
Hermione started to run... she was free! But Ron's moans stopped her. Ron was her best friend and it was obvious he needed help. What to do?  
  
Sighing and silently cursing herself, Hermione turned around to the crippled looking form of her best friend. She kneeled beside him and gently rubbed his back.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. You wouldn't let go"  
  
To Hermione's complete shock, he began to cry. Not just a few tears, but sobs that broke Hermione's heart. Up until last year Hermione had never seen him cry, but all of that changed when Luna and Harry died. But even after that, it was only a few times when things got too overwhelming.  
  
"Ron?" She asked softly. No response came out of the seventeen year old except another set of sobs.  
  
Worry now began to eat at Hermione. First he got drunk, and then he hit her, kissed her, and finally started crying. All the typical signs of an emotional breakdown but even for Ron this was rather much.  
  
"Ron?" She tried again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione" Came his weak reply. He sounded so tired...so old.  
  
She wouldn't pretend that she wasn't hurt. His words and his slap would probably never leave her memory. His abusive like behavior was something she surely wanted to forget but deep inside knew she would never be able to.  
  
"You slapped me," Hermione whispered still in disbelief at the memory, tears springing to her eyes  
  
"I know" Ron said looking at her with more sadness and regret in his eyes than Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"You called me a...mudblood" She said voice cracking.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You said that you hated me, that you wished you'd never made friends with me!" Hermione said softly tears tumbling from her sad chocolate eyes "Do you mean that Ron? Is that how you really feel?"  
  
"No Hermione! No!" Ron said, tears of his own definitely flowing down his face "You have to believe me! I didn't mean a word I said!"  
  
"How can I be sure Ron? How can I know that you're not just saying that?" She said miserably.  
  
"It's me Hermione! It's me, Ron!" He cried desperately  
  
"Yes I know. But it was also Ron who called me a mudblood."  
  
At this, Ron nodded his head as if in defeat and lay back onto the stone floor, sobs not ceasing.  
  
If she was just anyone else, she would have kept running. If she was anyone else she would never have spoken to Ron again, would of told the world of his problem, and dissolved their friendship. Only Hermione, knowing Ron like she did, would ever take him back. Reminding herself that he had meant none of this, and that it was done under influence, she gave him a reassuring smile. "But it's alright Ron, I know you didn't mean any of it"  
  
Ron sniffed and looked up at her "Really 'Mione, I can't believe I did all that. I just—I don't know what happened."  
  
"You messed up Ron. You messed up going to fire whisky for your problems." She said sternly  
  
"I know," He said miserably looking at the ground  
  
"But you know as well as I do that I'm going to forgive you" Hermione said with a smile as Ron jerked his head up and looked up at her, eyes alight, face glowing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. Just promise me that from now on you'll come to me, no matter what. And never EVER turn to that bloody liquor."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Hermione graced him with another of her bright smiles and the two hugged. "Thanks 'Mione"  
  
Several hours and a few good logs burnt later, Hermione and Ron still sat, this time in front of the Gryffindor common room's fireplace, talking.  
  
"But Ron, how were you able to sneak out of Hogwarts to get the whisky?"  
  
Suddenly, Ron's relaxed posture became rigid, and he fidgeted with his hands, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"I...um...I used Harry's invisibility cloak"  
  
At first Hermione was angry. How could he just take something of Harry's like that? Why didn't he tell her? But watching Ron, desperate to look anywhere but at herself, she was filled with pity and understanding. "Oh" was all she said.  
  
"That's it? You're not going to get all shirty with me? Not going to say how bloody terrible I am for using it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First off, you beat yourself up enough Ronald Weasley without me doing it, Second because I can understand how awkward that must have been for you and Third, it's you Ron. You're like a brother to me. I love you."  
  
At this Ron's eyes grew wide and Hermione realized her mistake and what it was probably doing to him. "About that Ron..."  
  
"No stop. I did like you up until last year 'Mione, I wasn't just drunk when I said that."  
  
"Ron...you know I love Draco now"  
  
"And I'm not going to pretend anymore. It hurt me something terrible when you suddenly fell in love with that prat." Ron continued as if he hadn't heard what she'd said  
  
"I can't change that I feel that way, and I wouldn't want to. I love him Ron."  
  
"But I saw how happy you were with him and I loved you that much, that I was willing to let you go." Ron said, still ignoring Hermione's comments  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"But Harry and Ginny got together, and everyone else started pairing off. And I was just left there, heartbroken and miserable."  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione said, water swelling in her eyes once again.  
  
"Then we lost Luna and Harry, my best mate. I figured things couldn't get any lower than that. But then Neville and Ginny have been off together and you're with Draco, and even though I'm happy for you both, and have accepted it, it didn't make it much easier. And now ...that leaves me out there again, except this time alone."  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron. Really I am" With this; Hermione scooted closer to Ron and placed her arms tentatively around him. He returned the hug. "Is there no girl you could like as more than a friend? You seemed real comfortable with Lavender"  
  
"Lavender?" Ron asked surprised. Hermione nodded. "Well, she is beautiful...and nice enough" He said thinking "She witty, and funny, real social, a little too giddy sometimes but..."  
  
"I'll bet it'd be easy to talk to her. You should give it a shot."  
  
"Nah, she'd never like me"  
  
"And why ever not Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Think about it, I'm a horrible student, a barely passable Quidditch player, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the richest."  
  
"Ron don't you dare talk about yourself that way! You are a sweet, sensitive, loyal friend. I don't think Lavender's the type that cares about money, and you are just fine at Quidditch! But there, that's settled. Tomorrow you'll talk to her. Good Night." Hermione got up to leave  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called after her  
  
"What?" Hermione asked curiously  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?" She asked, smile playing on her lips  
  
"For everything. For still being my friend even when I act like a bloody arse!"  
  
"Well if you'd think I go past a three headed dog, be petrified by a enormous serpent, rescue a convicted murderer, go to the department of mysteries, and fight in the greatest battle this world has ever seen, with just anyone, then you are highly mistaken." She teased, smiling. "G'night Ron."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
(A/N: An emotional chapter huh? Sorry it doesn't seem very long! Now pretty please REVIEW!!!! Luv ya'll, Haystack) 


	10. Chapter Ten: Of Feathers and Fire

(A/N: I can't even tell ya'll how sorry I am for going this long without updating!!! I went on vacation with all my friends to Washington D.C. for the week! It was great fun but I felt very guilty after reading the reviews! Forgive me? So I'm going to stop talking so ya'll can start reading! Thanks for understanding! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
SamboTheGreat: Glad you want more! I apologize for the long update! Hope this made you better! Lol...thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dracoisahottie13: Don't feel bad about "pushing me" it's very encouraging! Congrats on graduating yourself! It is hard finding time to update, even in the summer, as I'm very busy but hopefully that should slow down soon. I'm sorry to say there isn't any Draco/Hermione interaction with each other this chapter though there is Draco and there is Hermione. Next chapter, I promise!  
  
Orchid6297: I always kind of had a hunch that if Ron and Hermione didn't get together it'd be Lavender and Ron. I don't know, just another of my theories. As for PoA...I don't know if you know but Cuaron was told by J.K. Rowling herself to remain faithful to the "spirit" of the book instead of being literal. There is quite a bit cut but if Rowling is satisfied, then of course I am!! Other than that, the only new things are the memory Harry selects for his patronus and Hermione has a stone throwing and werewolf- calling bit. But the movie is AMAZING! I've seen it four times, and maybe again tonight for a fifth!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Glad you think it's good. Sorry bout the update! But don't worry about vacation. I'm guilty as well!  
  
Regina-terrae: Pleased you liked it!!! Thanks for reviewing and again, sorry for the update!  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
...and so the story continues... CHAPTER TEN: OF FEATHERS AND FIRE  
  
Draco had no recollection of his trip back to the Slytherin common room. He saw no shapes or colors, only blurs. He heard nothing but his own ragged breaths, Felt nothing but his life suddenly collapsing on top of him.  
  
Stumbling in the darkness Draco tried to make his mind numb. He wanted to feel no more. But unfortunately for him, his mind wouldn't stop racing.  
  
The image of Ron kissing Hermione, etched into his mind, wouldn't stop playing over and over again, as if he watched it enough times, he might find a hidden clue, a clue that could unravel this mystery, and his pain. But as he saw it, Ron had simply kissed her, and Hermione had been more than willing.  
  
It didn't make sense. How many times had Hermione told him that she loved him? That she would never leave? That she could never love another? Draco had always been aware of the special relationship between the golden trio; everyone saw it. And even with Harry dead, the chemistry, the genuine care and love for each other, stayed intact. But everyone also knew that the two were just the closest of friends, and if nothing had happened after all these years, then they obviously had only feelings of friendship for the other. When had all of this disappeared?  
  
Mind resting on anther memory of the evening, Draco became only more confused. Ron had been shouting at Hermione. He'd been screaming bloody hell at her. And if Draco knew one thing through all of this, it was that Hermione didn't take things like that nicely. Then why in Merlin's name would she kiss him? Draco shook his head, it was too baffling and the fact still remained that she had kissed him, actually taking it a step farther by deepening the evil kiss.  
  
Finally arriving at the portrait to the Slytherin common room, Draco muttered the password, tripping a bit over his feet and made his way up to his bed where he immediately collapsed, mind finally numb.  
  
Hermione reached her portrait hole, where the painting was currently sleeping, and entered her common room, only to find it empty. Worried, she looked to the wall where the clock read two in the morning. Feeling a bit disappointed that Draco didn't leave without a note or saying goodbye and guilty for staying with Ron so late, she silently climbed the staircase to her room where she fell asleep.  
  
Morning came way too quickly for Draco. Moaning as the tapping of an owl on his window refused to cease, he gingerly got out of bed, shuffling his feet to the window that he threw open. The owl swooped gracefully into the room landing on Draco's outstretched arm. Grabbing the letter hastily from its talons and sending it off again he glanced down at the letter, and as he did, his heart stopped beating. It was from Hermione. He could tell...there! The word DRACO written in her elegant penmanship that he'd learned to recognize and love.  
  
Rage, too strong to control, erupted. Without even breaking the seal, Draco ripped the letter to shreds. How dare she write him after last night? Breathing excessively, but the fire receiving the letter had brought, refusing to die, Draco made his way over to his bed, grabbed a pillow, and ripped that too. He was so angry that even the feathers floating lazily about in the air, carelessly, as if the white objects had no care and were perfectly content in the world that they lived in, angered him. Grabbing a few of them, he stormed to the fireplace where he threw the angelic items into the licking flames where they immediately turned an evil black and shriveled away into nothingness.  
  
Practically panting, Draco's eyes became transfixed on the flames, until finally, a few moments later, he collapsed onto the rug before the fire. And it was there the tears found him, along with an immense feeling of hopelessness and despair that overpowered any other thought in Draco's mind.  
  
Hermione couldn't figure out why she had risen early. Lying in her bed, she stared at the scarlet Gryffindor curtains that hung benevolently around her, unable to put her finger to it. A few moments passed but then finally it occurred to her. Draco.  
  
Not wanting to waste another moment, she quickly ran to her desk, opening the drawer that held parchment. Regaining composer she straightened her hair with her fingers and dipped her quill into the ink.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I feel quite terrible about last night. I realized when I came in, that I had told you an hour even when it was three. I don't blame you for leaving; I just thought I'd let you know that I'm sorry. It took a few hours longer because I got stopped by Ron. He had a sort of emotional breakdown, and I had to...well I had sort things out. I hope you'll forgive me. I'll see you at breakfast. I love you.  
  
Your Hermione.  
  
The walk to the owlery was a brisk one. The cool morning air escaping through open windows aligning the corridors graced Hermione's face, making her smile. Selecting an owl and sending him off, she smiled again. Things were really looking up. Turning around and leaving the owl to fly off into the sunrise she hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast to wait for Draco.  
  
Almost all of the students had arrived for breakfast and Hermione was starting to worry. Draco hadn't shown. Looking around nervously she finally spotted Blaise Zambini walking through the massive doors that led to the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson following behind him.  
  
"Blaise!" He turned around surprised  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was waiting for Draco. He hasn't come yet and I'm starting to worry." At this, Pansy scowled, she was one of the few remaining who had not at all accepted their relationship.  
  
"Oh. Hate to break it to you but Draco's not coming to breakfast today. I'd be surprised if he comes to classes either."  
  
"Why not? What happened?" Hermione asked surprised  
  
"I don't really know. But he's a mess. He was sleeping on the floor with all these feathers from his pillow and pieces of paper around him. And his eyes were all blotchy. Poor Bloke."  
  
But before Blaise could say another word, Hermione was running.   
  
(A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter but I figured it was better to get a short one out there than making ya'll wait longer for a longer one. I'm going to try my hardest to get Chapter Eleven out there as fast as possible. In the meantime, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Hugs Haystack) 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Dark Brown Pits of Nothi...

(A/N: I'm so sorry all! I've been very busy lately, I know, that's a poor excuse for the summer but...it's true. I'm going to try to update a lot here in the next week and a half since my family and I are going on vacation to ENGLAND and the Middle East! So that'll definitely be exciting! Since I was thinking about different countries I was just wondering what countries ya'll live in? So if you could put that in your reviews I though that'd be really interesting to see. Don't feel bad if you don't, I'm just curious. Just a side note, especially for other obsessed HP fans like me, I was very upset to learn that PoA has dropped to #3 in the box office, loosing it's #1 slot, waa...very sad. But on a happier note I loved all of the reviews for last chapter, they were just all so nice! Just thought I'd express my thanks to all who reviewed! A note to all: there isn't any D/Hr action in this chapter. I know I promised some but I had another idea during the week that I decided to try. But I really do mean it, next chapter we'll get some interaction between our favorite Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hugs! Haystack)  
  
To my lovely reviewers...  
  
tkdcutie: Glad to hear from you again!! And I'm very pleased to hear that you like the sequel, I was wary to do one myself but I just had this big idea for the plot (which hasn't shown up yet but...;) more surprises in store!  
  
regina-terrae: Yes, poor Draco! And you'll get an even more Poor Draco by the end of this chapter! Thanks for reviewing  
  
x-eternaldarkness-x: Loved your review, it was one of those that made me smile! I was very flattered by it! Sorry about the update! I really should slow down, too much going on right now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dracoisahottie13: Glad you liked the suspense at the end of Chp. 10. As to if Hermione knows that Draco was the stranger she saw when Ron was all drunk the answer is no. Not yet anyways, she still has no idea of his sufferings, poor bloke! Sorry about the update too! I really hope to get the next chapter out REAL quick! Hope this chapter is long enough, it certainly felt it, and it took quite a while to write! San Vous means Without you in French and it has mainly to do with the continuing of the characters after Harry's death and being all "without him" As for the plot siesta, hopefully I'll get to the big plot thing real soon, probably within two chapters or so! You know how I am...take things slowly! =)  
  
SamboTheGreat: Another review that made me smile, and for that matter it made me laugh as well! You are one I feel most sorry to about the update!!!! Forgive me? I promise to make the next one better! Glad you like it!  
  
Orchid6297: Now here is the person to whom this chapter is dedicated!! Yes, that's right. I dedicate this chapter to you for you comment about Pansy. It really got me thinking and so...I added in this entire chapter instead of skipping ahead to what will be chapter twelve. So...Thanks! I love ideas and constructive critism like that! Writing my Draco in such agony is hard on me too, but I will agree that sometimes he does need to be brought down a couple of pegs!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: DARK BROWN PITS OF NOTHING  
  
Pansy watched Hermione's face very carefully. Eyebrows furrowed at the strangeness of Draco's absence, eyes wide at Blaise's comment, and finally her petite form and chocolate curls disappearing down the corridor at an impressive sprint.  
  
Next to her, Blaise sighed. "I sure hope Malfoy's alright. He looked ruddy terrible this morning."  
  
"Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrows at her, "I just said I didn't"  
  
"I know but I didn't really expect you to tell that mudblood the truth." Pansy spat  
  
"You do know" Blaise said amused "That you're practically the only one in the whole bloody school who still doesn't approve of their relationship?"  
  
"And why in Merlin's name would I approve?"  
  
He shrugged, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've lusted after him for years. It's just the sort of thing you'd do, even though the rest of us put that petty stuff behind us after the war."  
  
"Don't talk about what you don't know Zambini" Blaise sighed and shrugged his shoulders before heading towards the Great Hall doors. Pansy stayed put, still glaring at the spot where Blaise had stood.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"No, I'll be right in." She said defiantly  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Blaise asked suspiciously  
  
"Nothing!" Pansy snapped  
  
"Bloody Hell Pansy! Don't go and do anything stupid!"  
  
"I won't alright! I'll be right in!" And with that Pansy turned around and began confidently walking down the corridor. Reaching the top of a staircase she looked down only to see a wisp of chocolate hair turn the corner, to which Pansy smirked. This was pure genius, this plan of hers. Finally she would get Draco and finally she would crush that know-it-all Gryffindor. Yes, Revenge was sweet!  
  
"Password?" The lady in the Slytherin painting asked, meanwhile looking disapprovingly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione fidgeted under the lady's stare and internally panicked. She didn't know the password! "Um...Parseltongue?" She tried meekly  
  
The portrait scowled at her "No. That's not it."  
  
"I-I don't know the password," Hermione said timidly  
  
The lady's eyes sparked and an only too familiar smirk spread to the corners of her mouth. "Well then I'm sorry but no password, no entrance"  
  
"You don't understand! I need to get in there! Something is wrong with my boyfriend!"  
  
"No password, no entrance"  
  
Hermione was beginning to panic. Something was wrong with Draco and she couldn't get to him. What if he was sick? What if he'd been attacked by some of the still remaining Death Eaters? Hermione chided herself at the thought; that was impossible. But telling herself this didn't stop the fear it had brought upon her. She turned to the lady once again and put on her best pleading face, prepared to bargain, beg, and grovel.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione had become no more successful with the Portrait than when she began. Every attempt she could think of, she was answered with a "No password, No entrance"  
  
Finally, Hermione hung her head, recognizing defeat. She made her way towards the owlery in hope beyond all hope she could be able to contact Draco.  
  
Pansy watched Granger sulk off and smirked. How many times had she seen Granger so defeated? Not many.  
  
Making sure that Hermione was well down the corridor, Pansy hurried to the Portrait. "Serpentard" She whispered quickly as the Lady smiled at her, "Good girl" and swung open to reveal the Slytherin common room. Scrambling through the hole and into the common room she looked around widely for Draco.  
  
She didn't have to look very far. Lying face down on the floor was Draco, with, just as Blaise had said, with feathers and paper all around him. Silently thanking her mother for teaching her such acting skills she took a deep breath, and steadied herself. It was all or nothing, this was her last resort, her last chance to win Draco.  
  
Draco opened his eyes at the sound of someone entering the common room but refused to move. Feeling too miserable to even look at the person he closed his eyes again, slipping into slumber when a voice brought him back. The person gasped.  
  
"D-Draco?" The voice asked. It sounded familiar but Draco couldn't seem to place it. "Oh my God Draco!"  
  
He moaned, he really didn't want to open his eyes again and face the stranger in all of his glorifying misery (A/N: isn't that an oxymoron?) but feeling guilty, he did and met the face of a girl who rolled him onto his back.  
  
"What happened?" She asked horrified, but all she received in return was a moan. "Are you sick?" The girl touched his forehead. "No you don't feel warm...Draco please say something!"  
  
"Here" She conjured up a glass of water "Drink this. It'll help"  
  
Sitting up for the first time all day, Draco took the glass with shaky hands. "Thanks" he said to the girl. She was right; it really did help. Suddenly he could see better, not just shapes and blurs, and finally he could see the face of this mysterious girl.  
  
"PANSY?!" Draco asked shocked. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came back to get a book I forgot for Transfiguration" She said simply  
  
"No, I mean why...why" Draco couldn't seem to formulate what he really wanted to ask: Why are you suddenly acting normal and human?  
  
"Why what?" Pansy asked sweetly  
  
"Never mind" There were a few moments of silence between the two.  
  
"Here I'll take that," She said referring to the empty glass and muttering a simple vanishing spell.  
  
"So...you want to tell me what happened?" Pansy asked, not at all in her normal wide eyed expression, while she brushed some feathers off of Draco's shirt.  
  
Draco hesitated. It was strange, never in a million years would he have told Pansy anything but here he was, finding himself willing to. But then again, she was acting as he'd never seen her before: kind and genuine, a great feet to accomplish for Pansy since everything from her personality to that annoying high pitched voice of hers was fake and who mercilessly poked fun at others. "Hermione" he said, avoiding going into great detail.  
  
"Oh" she said sympathetically, purposely avoiding his gaze. "So you did find out," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Draco's heart stopped beating. She knew! And the way she said it, it sounded like she'd known for a while. How long had Hermione been cheating on him?!  
  
"How did you find out?" Draco growled  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How did you find out about Hermione and Weasley?"  
  
"Oh... Well the first time, I saw them kissing behind the Quidditch Pitch. I thought maybe it was just Hermione comforting Ron or something, so I didn't mention it and eventually forgot about it. By the second time I saw them snogging in the broom closet, I thought something was up. But all of that was made official this morning."  
  
At this point the world was spinning for Draco and he'd long ago stopped breathing. "Why?" he choked out "What happened this morning?"  
  
"Well they were kissing again during breakfast when she saw that you weren't there. Some of their friends were egging them on. They were really getting it on when I left. Just revolting really."  
  
No! This couldn't be happening! His heart had already been crushed; he couldn't take anymore! Breath now came in gasps, heart dead in his chest, refused to beat, sweat trickled down his pale forehead, and tears flowed gracefully down his cheeks. He was only dimly aware of Pansy calling him; nothing mattered now. He'd given up everything for her, and she'd left him. How could she do something like that? Whatever had happened to her loving him? 'Bloody Hell Hermione you are such a damn liar' Draco thought savagely.  
  
"Shh...it's okay. Don't cry Draco." Pansy said, rubbing his back. "You deserve better than the likes of her"  
  
But Pansy didn't understand...Draco still loved her. Despite Hermione cheating on him, despite her kissing and snogging Ron, despite breaking his heart, Draco still loved her with everything he had. That's what hurt the most. He was really and truly in love with Hermione Granger, and the certainty that she had felt the same, that wonderful feeling of happiness, had disappeared, leaving him too stunned and hurt to do anything but sit here, letting Pansy Parkinson rub his back!  
  
"Draco, look at me." Pansy ordered. Obeying Draco hesitantly raised his gray eyes to meet her dark brown ones.  
  
He studied them carefully, looking into them like he had done with Hermione, searching for that special something he had always found in hers. But he was disappointed. Nothing. No warm, tingling sensation that spread over his entire body, no goofy smile creeping up the corners of his mouth by accident, and no urge to just hold her in his arms to fight away. It was like staring at brown pits of nothing, they were empty.  
  
"Draco, I can tell you still want her. But if she's willing to kiss Ron in front of the teachers, the Headmaster himself, and the entire student body and risk anyone telling you, then I think it's over. She's never coming back to you. Hermione's gone."  
  
The words ran along what Draco had been thinking but hearing Pansy say them made them so much real...and so much more painful. Suddenly he saw that it really was over.  
  
"Draco I've fancied you for so long. Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Bloody Hell! Why hadn't he seen that one coming? Draco cringed, how many times had Pansy asked him that over the course of seven years? He opened his mouth to tell her no and to get a life, when he shut it. Why couldn't he say it? She just seemed so different, and he couldn't deny that even though she still looked like a pug he'd really enjoyed this "new" Pansy. And if it really were over with Hermione, he could use Pansy to help him get over her (even though he'd never stop loving her and he knew it) and maybe make Hermione jealous. Taking a deep breath and telling himself that he'd probably regret doing this, he attempted a fake smile that he hoped looked real, and said, "Sure Pansy"  
  
He expected a smile, or maybe at the most, a squeal. But Draco did not expect an ear-splitting shriek and a wet, slimly kiss.  
  
But when the torture was over and Pansy ran out of the common room screaming, when Draco had wiped off where she had kissed him, he thought, 'Maybe this all was for the better, maybe it was better this way.'  
  
(A/N: A draining chapter for me to write but I hope you all enjoyed it! Now I'm not going to beg you all to review, instead I'm just going to stare at you until you push that review button!) 


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Truth Shall Set You ...

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
(A/N: For some reason or another, this chapter was another incredibly hard one to write! I'm sorry for the delay, but no more excuses! I'll try to have the next one out asap! Thanks for your patience! I've also been extremely busy getting ready for my trip, I'm VERY excited but...getting ready really is a pain in the arse! But enough about me...onto the story! We have a bit of D/Hr in today's chapter but not a lot. A ton next chapter!! My major plot point should arrive next chapter and I'm assuming that the chapters will just flow from there! Hope your enjoying it! Hugs, Haystack)  
  
To my WONDERFUL reviewers:  
  
x-eternaldarkness-x: I'm going to a little country next to Saudi Arabia called Quatar. It's a tiny little thing, a peninsula. I don't know if you've heard of it. That is sooo cool about you and your sister being the first generation born in the United Staes!!! I'm sure you must be so culturally ahead of me! Heehee...But I'm glad your enjoying the fic! Thanks for your review!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Your review made me laugh, I'm sorry about the Pansy thing, it just had to be done! Hope you like the D/Hr in this chapter. I was tempted not to put it in but...we'll see how it works like this!  
  
SamboTheGreat: Your review DEFINITELY made me smile! I know, the update wasn't everything, but hopefully the chapter will make up for it! Btw: I did get the point of the more's! lol...I was touched about the good writer thing.....that kind of stuff just brightens your day!!! Thanks for your review!  
  
regina-terrae: Sorry I made you sad...lol, but like I said before, it just had to be done! I am relieved however that you still love the story lol...thanks for reviewin!  
  
Orchid6297: Hope Pansy lived up to your expectations, I was a bit nervous about writing her, we don't get as much guidance from the wonderful JKR about her character. But I did her the best that I could! Thanks for the living thing...its just so fascinating how people all over the world can come together like this on a website! Lol...and btw: anytime about the dedication!  
  
Smiles28: Sorry bout making you sad or whatever...but (I'm REALLY repeating myself! Lol) it was completely necessary! And what kind of author would I be if Draco and Hermione never sorted it out?! Don't worry, they'll get there!  
  
dracoisahottie13: And the award to the longest review last chapter goes to you! Yay! I very much enjoyed it, it was one of those that just make you laugh! Very sorry about the kiss, but I couldn't just have her exit...it wouldn't be right. And it reminds you much we all appreciate Draco and Hermione together! It is true that I take things slow...but I'm the type of person that likes to build suspense! Hee hee....some say it makes me evil but what can I say?! I'm desperately sorry about the update but you'll be relieved to know that there is a bit of D/Hr in it. Not much, but hopefully enough. We'll see!  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: "THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE"  
  
There are many ways to spread news in Hogwarts. There are formal announcements (normally made by the Professors), notices on the common room bulletin boards and owls. But none of them are efficient at spreading the word when it comes to gossip. The only way to do this is mouth-to-mouth, face-to-face and the only way to properly give 'gossip' justice is to do it in groups.  
  
Being practically isolated from the outside world, Hogwarts students thrive on any kind of news they can get their hands on. So it really didn't surprise Hermione when she saw little clusters of people whispering like mad.  
  
"What do you reckon it is this time?" Ron asked beside her  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Some petty gossip that I have every intention of ignoring"  
  
After writing yet another letter to Draco and sending it off with a school owl, Hermione had walked slowly back to the Great Hall for the second half of breakfast. Ginny, Neville and Ron had had to calm her down, explaining that some Slytherin would help him and that he couldn't be in too much trouble or Blaise would have seen fit to help him.  
  
And so it was with a heavy heart that Hermione headed towards Herbology with Ron and Neville at her side. But as they proceeded towards the greenhouse the blobs of people whispering seemed to have increased, many of which were staring quite plainly at the three of them. Feeling the many eyes peer into her, Hermione quickened their pace, feeling immensely uncomfortable but trying not to make a big deal about it.  
  
"Oh but they were so cute together!" A sixth year Gryffindor said  
  
"She didn't!" A third year girl said, plainly horrified.  
  
"I don't believe it!" A boy from Hufflepuff exclaimed  
  
All were staring at Hermione as she made her entrance to the Greenhouse. Ignoring them she looked around. They had Herbology with Slytherin today and...no sign of Draco. Feeling quite deflated she lowered her head. Where was he?  
  
Seeing her eye the Slytherin crowd and not seeing her boyfriend, Ron comfortingly put his hand into hers and squeezed gently.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thanks" she mouthed.  
  
If Hermione thought that the clusters hadn't been whispering before she was mistaken. The groups erupted in hushed voices, turning back every now and then to stare at Ron and Hermione holding hands. Sensing that for some reason or another this was unacceptable, she dropped Ron's hand.  
  
"Good Morning Class" Professor Sprout said in her usually cheery voice. Everyone hurried over to their spots on the table, clusters disappearing.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Sprout" the class echoed  
  
After a long, tedious morning of classes, and a load full of homework, Neville, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Oy Ginny!" Neville shouted, motioning for the red head to join them, seeing as she was talking to a group of girls in her year.  
  
Ginny smiled at Neville but when she saw Ron and Hermione her smile disappeared and she immediately turned back to the group of whispering girls. After a few moments she disentangled herself from them and finally made her way over to join the threesome.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked sourly, already helping himself to a plateful of food  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked, obviously hurt and ignoring Ron's question  
  
"telloohwat?" He asked, mouth full of food  
  
"Swallow Ron" Hermione said lazily "Tell you what Ginny?"  
  
"About you and Ron!"  
  
Hermione's face was the pure example of confusion, "What about me and Ron?"  
  
"You two are together now!" Ginny said exasperated  
  
Hermione stole a glance at Ron, whose cheeks were full of food and had a confused expression on his face. "Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked calmly  
  
"Hermione! Everybody's talking about it! I couldn't seem to believe it when I heard but..."  
  
"Ginny, what exactly did you hear?"  
  
"That Draco saw you and Ron kissing! That is why he missed classes today! That is why he's a mess!"  
  
"Oh Merlin No! This is all a misunderstanding! Oh...Draco!" Hermione said realization hitting her, getting up from the table, ready to sprint to the owlery again. But Ginny grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's no use. He's going out with Pansy."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Hermione felt as though someone had just dropped a brick in her stomach  
  
"Why do you act surprised? I mean that was really low of you to be kissing Ron all the time behind Draco's back! I didn't really think you'd be the sort to do that but...I guess I didn't know you like I thought I did"  
  
"No! No Ginny! This is all wrong! I-I didn't!" Hermione said desperately  
  
"Did you or didn't you kiss Ron?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"Yes once but it wasn't like that. Ron kind of--" She looked at Ron desperately, begging him to jump in for her. "He was having an emotional thing about Harry and well he just kissed me! I didn't bother telling anyone because I didn't think anyone had seen!"  
  
"Well what about behind the Quidditch pitch? And the broom closet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"All those other times you've been snogging Ron senseless!"  
  
"I-I haven't. Ron, I—we've never!"  
  
"Hermione, you're my friend. You can tell me the truth, it doesn't matter to me that it's my brother!"  
  
"I swear Ginny! Only that one time and it was only a kiss! I've never snogged Ron!" At this comment, Ron's ears went red.  
  
"She's telling the truth Gin" Ron mumbled, face and ears still red  
  
"What?" She snapped turning to face Ron  
  
"She's telling the truth"  
  
"She—Ron, you don't have to defend her" Ginny said softly  
  
"I know. But I'm defending me too!" Ron said furiously "We didn't snog! All of that's a lie!"  
  
"I-It can't be"  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
"It-I-no-I- Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry! It must feel terrible!"  
  
Hermione realized then, that she had temporarily forgotten about Draco going out with Pansy. Her face fell, how could he have done this to her?! Why would he believe such things? Feeling thoroughly depressed, she sunk, back against the wall, to the floor, tears threatening to slide down her cheeks.  
  
How could things have gotten so mucked up? Hermione had thought she had done the right thing. Be the good friend, forgive Ron, comfort him. Even if he had kissed her, why would she have worried Draco about it? It was taken care of, it was over. How could things have run so out of control that suddenly Pansy Parkinson was going out with her boyfriend?  
  
"Hermione? 'Mione are you okay?" Ron's voice came to her  
  
"What?" She asked breaking out of her thoughts and wiping the tears that had fallen off her eyelashes. "I-I'm okay" Hermione attempted a smile but she only got half there before Ginny whispered violently in her ear.  
  
"There he is! There he is Hermione!"  
  
Hermione whipped her around so fast that her neck cracked. There indeed was Draco, walking into the Great Hall, strutting about like he used to with Pansy clinging to his left arm, whispering into his ear. Entranced, Hermione watched them with a slightly open mouth as Draco pranced about the Slytherin table, as if nothing had happened. Part of her wanted to run over there and kiss him, the other, punch him, and the third, cry.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny whispered violently  
  
"Hermione, Where are you doing?" Neville asked  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance to find herself standing up and the Great Hall frozen, all watching her. She peered at the faces of her fellow classmates. All had seen Draco strut in and every one of them had turned to her, waiting for a huge reaction. Even the professors had stopped what they were doing to watch.  
  
Attempting to ignore them, she turned her attention to the Slytherin table where a Blaise Zambini looked extremely uncomfortable, where a Pansy Parkinson was oblivious and was currently trying to cuddle next to Draco, and then Draco himself had frozen. He was breathing heavily matching the lungs of the Great Hall. He too was standing making them the only two standing.  
  
Hermione tried to read his emotion from two tables over, he appeared un- affected by the circumstances but Hermione knew better. She knew just where to look...his eyes. And there it was! Everything she could ever need to know resided within those gray orbs. Anger, Hurt, Discomfort, Impatience, Curiosity, and could it be...love? But before she could decipher it all, he blinked, and rid himself of every emotion she had seen before.  
  
And the two just stood there for a few moments, simply looking each other in the eye, daring the other to make the first move.  
  
"This is stupid," she muttered softly to herself  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said warningly  
  
Glaring at him, she whispered, "I can take care of myself Ron" and began making the journey to the Slytherin table.  
  
(A/N: I was very tempted to end it right there but I've put you poor people through enough already!)   
  
Draco watched with batted breath as she approached him plainly ignoring the pressing stares from over 400 eyes. Sunlight pouring in from the adjourning windows graced her skin, illuminated her russet hair, and provided a light in her eyes that was intoxicating. Merlin, she's gorgeous he thought to himself.  
  
"Draco?" She asked softly  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts and realizing that Hermione was in front of him he almost forgot to sneer. Almost. "What do you want?" He said, smirk re-inhabiting his mouth, tone light, as if he was poking fun at her.  
  
"We need to talk" Hermione said, voice still steady and strong  
  
"Not with my boyfriend your not!" Pansy shrieked as she latched herself upon Draco. Trying to peel Pansy off without looking suspicious, Draco asked rather agitated.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You know good and well what it's about" She said calmly, watching Draco's attempts of removing Pansy with slight amusement.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I'm trying to eat my lunch here. And I don't take interest in talking to--" A Mudblood. Those are the words you're looking for. Draco told himself. "To--" Mudblood It's not that hard. Mudblood. C'mon, bloody hell it's one word! Just say it: Mudblood. "To the likes of you!" He finished lamely, causing Hermione to smile a small, almost invisible smile.  
  
Bloody Hell what's wrong with you?!!! You're pathetic! He thought to himself, mentally slamming his head against a brick wall. "Draco Malfoy" She said slowly, with a kind of defiance in her voice that made Draco realize that what she was saying was final. "We are going to talk"  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" Draco dared  
  
"Well instead of doing this privately we could just do it here. In front of your friends, classmates, and professors" she said mischievously  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go"  
  
"Dracie-Poo! You are NOT going to go talk to that mudblood and leave me here!" Many in the Great Hall gasped at her insult, the word had almost all but disappeared after the war, but nonetheless all turned to Hermione.  
  
She said nothing, did nothing, while she conjured up a smile and flashed it to Pansy. It wasn't an arrogant smile, it wasn't a sad smile, just a simple smile that made many in the Great Hall gape at her. They all knew of her horrible temper, she'd slapped Draco before, and being called a mudblood had always been a button that many had dared to push.  
  
"It'll only be a minute Pansy." Draco said quietly, turning around, giving Hermione a well-c'mon-let's-go glare, and walking out of the Great Hall, head held as high as it could go.  
  
(The next chapter's under way I'll definitely have that out before I leave! In the meantime...reviews would be nice! Lol...hugs, Haystack) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Forgetting her Eyes

(A/N: I'm so incredibly proud of myself! Remember how I predicted that the chapters would probably flow from here? Well here's the proof! Yay...I'm very happy to say that Chapter Thirteen is here! It's nothing but D/Hr so for all of you who have been asking for that...this one's for you! On another note, this chapter is dedicated to dracoisahottie13 because I mis-read her review and thought it was a challenge! It pushed me to get this out, so thanks dracoisahottie13 for that! Heehee...)  
  
To my speedy reviewers! (A/N: I was a bit surprised that I got so many reviews so fast, but I loved it!!! Thanks!!!)  
  
regina-terrae: I'll admit, cliffhangers always are fun! But as for if I enjoy torturing ya'll...only a bit! ;) lol...glad you loved the last chapter...here's the next one!  
  
dracoisahottie13: The reviewer of the chapter! Haha...I was touched to find out that this is your favorite story! One of those aww moments! FYI: Pansy really IS a drag I couldn't agree more with you on that! And also, of COURSE we all know Draco and Hermione will be together, no...no pansy in the picture I'm sorry! Hope the update was fast (people clap for Haystack!) I laughed when you said you were addicted...like I said another author moment! Glad I've 'got my groove on', I can feel it! Now your p.s. was what I misinterpreted. You said, "i no ur gunna update 1 more time b4 u leave so thanx in advance" and I thought you said "I know your not going to update one more time before you leave so thanks anyway" and figured it was some kind of bet thing, to see how fast I could update. So I sat back down and picked up writing! So there you go! Lol...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Orchid6297: Glad you like the way I write Pansy! I was really re- considering making Hermione so strong when talking to Draco. I mean after all she just got a bunch of info and was crying like a few minutes ago but I like it better this way! I'm very happy you're liking it, here's the next one!  
  
SamboTheGreat: You win the award for funniest review! I was laughing when I read yours so thanks for that! As for over using the word 'more' I couldn't think of any actually! So I suppose your stuck with 'more'! Thanks for reviewing, glad your wanting 'MORE'! hahaha  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FORGETTING HER EYES  
  
"Well?" Draco snapped, turning around and advancing towards her, not caring that the doors to the Great Hall were left wide open.  
  
"Draco just please let me explain." She begged, knowing his anger only too well.  
  
His eyes narrowed "Explain what?"  
  
"Everything" she said and then with more hesitation she added, "the kiss"  
  
Sending her a death glare he said sharply "I don't want to hear it. I don't want any pathetic lies, any resolutions to change, and above all I don't want to hear any begging to be forgiven!!" And with that, he headed back around, already in the process of leaving her.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said desperately, as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Get off of me! How dare you touch me!" He spat  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with hurt, and Draco inwardly cursed himself. But after a few moments they narrowed into slits, a fire of some sort blazing uncontrollably in them. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME??? DRACO MALFOY, IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, I'VE DONE A BLOODY HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN TOUCH YOUR HAND!!"  
  
The Great Hall, who had all remained silent in order to listen, broke out into cheers and whistles. Surprised at the sudden noise, the couple turned around to the smirks and raised eyebrows of their classmates. Without hesitation, Draco strode to the massive oak doors and closed them with a slam. Hermione fought back a smile at Draco's face and the laughter that was still audible. His pale face, red with fury and embarrassment, his piercing gray eyes, and his smooth hands shaking.  
  
Anger ebbing away, Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco..."  
  
"Hermione stop! I don't want to hear it alright?!" He said softly, tone cold as ice.  
  
"You have to listen to me!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's all a misunderstanding!" She said desperately  
  
"A MISUNDERSTANDING??!! NO, I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY. YOU CHEATED ON ME, WITH...WEASLEY. THERE'S NOTHING COMPLICATED ABOUT THAT!" He screamed, making Hermione tremble. How on earth was she going to get him to believe her?! "WHATEVER HAPPENED TO 'I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU' AND 'I'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU'! I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU HERMIONE, BUT OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG! I WAS WRONG TO CHANGE, I WAS WRONG TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU, I WAS WRONG TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!"  
  
Tears were flying so freely down her face, Hermione barely realized they were there. "Please...don't say that. I know you don't mean it. Draco, you have no idea!"  
  
"No, I think I do." He said, calmer than before but the hate and hurt in his voice still there. "Good-bye Hermione. I'm sure you'll be very happy with Ron" And with that he turned around and opened the door to Great Hall.  
  
Hermione had never felt pain like this, it was so unbelievable...so painful, she didn't know what to do. "HE WAS DRUNK!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco froze where he was. It was a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was drunk!" She said, taking a deep breath and trying to steady her flow of tears. "Ron was drunk the night he kissed me. He seemed to think that Gryffindor lost the game because Harry wasn't there as seeker."  
  
"That doesn't have anything to do with him kissing you" Draco said softer, anger slowly fading away.  
  
"He hit me...and was screaming at me. Telling me he hated me, he shouldn't have been my friend, calling me a mudblood." At this she attempted to wipe her eyes, but the tears just kept coming. "Then he said that he'd always fancied me, that I broke his heart when I went with you. And he kissed me"  
  
"But you didn't do anything to stop him"  
  
"Yes I did. I tried to push him but he grabbed my arms. I guess I'm not very strong" Draco smiled at this. "But finally I just...well I kicked him you-know-where. And I started to run. But I couldn't just leave him; Ron's my best friend. He apologized and I talked to him for hours afterwards, and everything's fine now."  
  
Draco rubbed his head; this was too much to take it. How could he have been so ruddy wrong about all of this?  
  
"But then you weren't answering my owls, you weren't in class or anything. And then I heard you were hurt and...the next thing I know, I hear your going out with Pansy"  
  
"Well what about the broom closet? And behind the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
"Lies...all lies. I didn't Draco, I swear. I don't love Ron like that; it would be like snogging my brother! I-I love you." Hermione looked up at him, still surprised and confused at the information, and without thinking, stood on tiptoe to capture his lips in hers.  
  
Brain unable to function properly, Draco's body acted almost on impulse. Snaking his arms around Hermione's waist and holding her close deepened the kiss and the lover's passion. What had started as an innocent kiss had slowly progressed to a hungry, passionate one. One that intoxicated the two, fogging up their brains to a point where they could think of nothing else but the other.  
  
Maybe she felt the fog coming, or maybe she remembered something, but for some reason or another Hermione pulled away. A soft moan escaped Draco's mouth as he felt her soft, pink lips leave his. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to see Hermione's focused intently on the floor.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," She said almost at a whisper  
  
"Why not?" Draco was utterly confused, she loved him and he for sure loved her.  
  
"Draco!!" She said sternly "You have a girlfriend. And besides, it was selfish. How do I know you love me back?"  
  
"Hermione! What kind of nonsense is that?! Of course I love you."  
  
Looking quickly back at the floor she muttered, "Then why did you go out with Pansy?"  
  
"Look at me" He said softly  
  
"No"  
  
Smiling at her stubbornness, Draco cupped her face gently with his index finger and thumb, rubbing back and forth. "Look at me" he repeated. She obeyed. "When you think the person you love doesn't love you back, you don't really know what to do. I just tried to move on but that doesn't mean that I'd ever have stopped loving you. I'd hope after everything we've been through you'd know for certain, that I'll NEVER ever stop loving you"  
  
Her deep, chocolate, eyes that Draco had missed so much, glistened with water. But he soon forgot her eyes as he saw her smile.  
  
(A/N: We'll see if we can get fourteen out within my two days left. I'm not quite sure, but I do know that reviews would help!! Hugs, Haystack) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: They're Coming

(A/N: Well I'm back! I'm very happy to get back to writing, it killed me not to for two weeks! And of course I'm very thankful to you all, the response to the other chapter fourteen was wonderful and I thank you all for being so understanding. Seeing as the last chapter was just a rough draft, I've made a few changes. Nothing different to the plot, just a few grammatical mistakes that I've fixed and different ways to describe the same thing. So it's no big deal if you don't read this new version and skip on ahead to Chapter fifteen, it's a thing I just had to do for me. After all, I want only the best for you all! Seeing that I'm trying to write Chapter Fifteen, I hope if you all excuse me for not doing personal reviews for Chapter Thirteen, I will do Chapter fourteen's like usual in Chapter fifteen. Sorry if that's confusing! Well I'm going to stop talking, you can either read this or go on ahead. Thanks for your patience!!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
It didn't matter that the only one's outside the Great Hall at lunch that day were Hermione and Draco; by breakfast the next day there wasn't a single student or faculty member who hadn't heard what had occurred. By dinner that night, Draco had broken up with Pansy... but she hadn't gone down without a fight.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Pansy shh..."  
  
"DRACO?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!"  
  
"Loved you?"  
  
"That's why you agreed to go out with me!" She said tears swelling in her eyes and her fat lip protruding even more than usual.  
  
"No, I agreed to go out with you because I thought that Hermione had cheated on me, which was a lie." He said calmly  
  
"If I were your girlfriend I'd never kiss another guy" She pouted  
  
"I'm sure Pansy...I'm sure," Draco said idly, smiling at the idea, while picking at his plate  
  
"Draco? You there?" Hermione asked looking up at him. They were sprawled out by the lake; attempting to finish their homework and she was lying between his legs, back against his chest.  
  
"Hmm...yeah"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously  
  
"Just how ironic it was that Weasley here let his kid sister date again" Draco said, motioning his head towards Ginny and Seamus walking towards the castle holding hands. Ron simply shrugged.  
  
"You mean Seamus and Ginny?" Neville asked, rather suddenly, snapping to attention  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Hermione sighed, "It wasn't really a big deal to Ron as much as it was for Ginny"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She and Harry were so in love that she couldn't fathom dating anyone else. Thought it would be disrespectful to his memory."  
  
"But Neville here, has worked with her and we hope she's back to normal" Ron said brightly, clapping Neville on the back while he talked.  
  
"yeah...yeah" Neville said distantly as if caught up in some intriguing world  
  
"Neville are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned at the far away look he was expressing  
  
"Who me? I-I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just...I'm going to go finish some homework"  
  
"Neville mate, that's what we've been doing for the past hour!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Oh yeah...I knew that. I'm going to go um...research something in the library," He said, face still flushed as he walked away.  
  
Hermione turned to the other and asked concerned, not at all buying Neville's act, "What do you think is bothering him?"  
  
Neville shuffled his feet along as he went. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know where he was going! All that mattered was that he was away from all views of HER.  
  
He couldn't really put his finger on why exactly he was avoiding Ginny. He suspected it had something to do with Seamus but why in Merlin's name should that bother him?  
  
Ginny had come bursting into the common room, red hair flying behind her, freckled face aglow, and eyes shining when she told him.  
  
"Neville! Neville!"  
  
"What is it Ginny?" He had responded smiling at her happiness and placing his book he was reading over on its back.  
  
"Seamus! He asked me out!"  
  
"Oh...that's great!" He tried to conjure a big smile for his friend, but for some reason was failing miserably.  
  
"I was about to...you-know slap him...but then I remembered what you'd said about it not insulting Harry or anything and how I should move on and be happy. So I just said yes!"  
  
"You deserve to be happy Gin. And if Seamus is what'll make you happy, then...good."  
  
"Thanks for being so great about this!" She said sincerely, giving him a hug, but not letting go.  
  
"I'd do anything for you Ginny" He whispered in her hair, holding her a bit closer. "Anything"  
  
Neville shook his head, riding himself of the memory. So what if Seamus got to hold her hand now? So what if he got to hug her? Let her sit on his lap? Wrap his arms around her? Protect her? Kiss her? At this Neville couldn't stop his hands from forming a fist. What was happening to him...Ginny wasn't some object to claim; and even if she was, she wasn't his! She never had been, and never would be.  
  
Merlin who was he kidding? He wanted her...he loved her, and he knew it. And if there was nothing worse than loosing your loved one, than it was loving them and not being able to have them.  
  
"I assume you're going with Draco right Hermione?"  
  
"Yes I am...but we can meet up later. How about in the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Alright. How about three?"  
  
"That sounds good. Ron, are you going with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah I-um...I'm going with Lavender" At this Ron's face turned a deep magenta shade and he tried desperately to look anywhere in the Great Hall except at the faces of those in front of him.  
  
"Since when?!!"  
  
"I just asked her this morning and she said yes"  
  
"That's great Ron!"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Ginny...you're going with Seamus then?"  
  
"I-I suppose I am...yes," She said, trying not to look at Ron or Neville  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"huh?" He asked, breaking out of his thoughts  
  
"Are you taking anyone to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"No...I...um...don't think I'm going"  
  
"WHY NOT?" The table chorused  
  
"I just--well you see---"  
  
"Neville, c'mon mate, you've got to come!"  
  
"It's alright. I mean you all are all going to be off on your dates..."  
  
"You can come with us, Neville!" Ginny said suddenly  
  
"No Gin, I couldn't. Three's a crowd."  
  
"Oh don't be silly"  
  
"How about I'll meet you all in the Three Broomsticks at three?" He compromised  
  
"Neville, please, I'm sure Seamus won't mind!"  
  
"No really, it's okay. I'll see you all then!" Neville said defiantly, getting up from the table, and exiting the Great Hall. After a few moments in which the friends watched Neville leave, Ginny got up and started walking after him.  
  
Catching up with him and walking in step, she turned to him and said, "You didn't have to do that you know"  
  
"I know," He said quietly  
  
"Neville, what's wrong? I've been noticing it lately...something's bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Neville's heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't tell her!! What was he to say? "It-It's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"Then there is something bothering you!" She declared triumphantly "What is it?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you," He mumbled staring at the floor as they walked. Ginny's eyes widened with hurt as she grabbed Neville's arm, making him stop.  
  
"You can tell me anything," She said softly  
  
"N-Not this"  
  
"Why not? Neville, after Harry died, you've been the one I've depended on. You've been my best friend. You've gotten me through the worst time period of my life! Let me help you!"  
  
"This isn't like that, Gin. Besides, if you did help me, it would only cause you pain. And that's the last thing I want" Neville said gently, touching her arm, and continuing walking. But not before he looked back. And when he did he saw tears swelling in Ginny's eyes. Inwardly cursing himself, he turned back around. "Don't cry Ginny. Please don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry" Ginny said, trying desperately to wipe away her tears. "I just can't help it. I can't sit here and watch my best friend suffer and hurt, and have him not accept my help."  
  
"This isn't about me not accepting or wanting your help. This is about what it would do to you! And I refuse to put you through more turmoil"  
  
"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! YOU THINK I COULD MAKE IT THROUGH THE WAR AND HARRY'S DEATH AND BREAK LIKE A PIECE OF GLASS AT SOME BIT OF NEWS?! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I CAN HANDLE WHATEVER IT IS!!"  
  
"Fine! FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S BEEN BOTHERING ME??! I LOVE YOU GINNY! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and her breath was coming in little gasps but she refused to say anything. Already worked up, Neville just continued.  
  
"WASN'T EXPECTING THAT HUH?! WELL IT'S TRUE! AND IT'S BEEN KILLING ME SLOWLY ALL YEAR LONG! FIRST IT WAS HARRY...NOW IT'S SEAMUS. BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE ANYMORE BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORTH IT! YOU'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF ME THAT WAY, AND YOU NEVER WILL!!!!"  
  
He paused to look at Ginny's reaction. The only thing that had changed was that her mouth was slightly open and her hand was covering it. "See Gin? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I thought that maybe if enough time went by it would disappear. But it hasn't! And now our friendship is probably ruined. I'm sorry" And for what felt like the umpteenth time Neville turned around, with every intention of crawling into his four-poster bed and sleeping forever.  
  
"Wait!" He spun around. "Look Neville, I can't say that I love you back. And I can't say that I've ever thought of you and me as more than friends. But I can say that of all the people in this bloody school, I'd rather be with you than anyone else." She smiled, extending her hand. "So what do you say? You want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
Neville didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed, upset, happy, angry, or surprised. But before he could say anything, his body seemed to react without his brain telling it to, and it grabbed Ginny's hand in his own.  
  
There was only one way to describe Hogsmeade, the neighboring Wizarding village near Hogwarts, it looked as if it had directly jumped out of a Christmas Card, it was that perfect. The thatched buildings and stone paved streets all added to the quaint, almost country look of it all.  
  
The student's had already had a few Hogsmeade visits this year, but none of them had even come close to the one today. The sky was bright blue, only a few puffy angelic white clouds dotting it, and the sun was shining brightly, almost in a way that beckoned the children to the village. After the bitter winter they'd had, weather like this was rare, especially in England.  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled, face uplifted to the sun's rays "It's gorgeous today isn't it?"  
  
"Definitely. But then again, my dear, so are you!" Draco said playfully placing his forehead against hers.  
  
"Oh stop it!" Hermione scolded, taking his hand into hers, but grinning broadly all the same, "C'mon let's go to Honeyducks!"  
  
"So um...where do you want to go?" Ron asked nervously  
  
"I don't really care. What about you?" Lavender asked uncomfortably  
  
Tempted to shout Honeyducks and Zonko's, Ron shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You can pick"  
  
"No really, I don't care! Where do you normally go?"  
  
"I...um...well...Zonko's and Honeyduck are okay. But we don't have to go there!" He added quickly.  
  
Lavender smiled "I love Zonko's! And Honeyducks too for that matter!" She reassured him  
  
Ron grinned, "Well in that case let's go!"  
  
"I still think you should have gone with Seamus. You owed it to him."  
  
"Neville would you please shut up about it! He was fine!"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"C'mon let's just enjoy our time together okay?"  
  
"Alright" He said reluctantly  
  
"Hey...what's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That sign. Over there!"  
  
The two approached the beige sign, posted on the frame of an unknown building. The picture (that was, of course, moving) showed what appeared to be a man, decked out in its black robe. It was advancing quickly towards the camera and when it reached the point where you smell his breath and feel the hate by simply looking through his eyes, he laughed. One of those low, dark and menacing laughs that chills your bones, and makes you wish for the sunlight. Shivering at the picture Ginny's eyes darted down to the text:  
  
DEATH EATERS SIGHTED AGAIN!  
  
LAST SEEN IN BRISTOL, THESE DEATH EATER ATTACKS KEEP BECOMING MORE AND MORE FREQUENT. MINISTRY MEMBERS CAN ONLY GUESS THAT THEY'RE TAKING A LAST STAND  
FOR THEIR DECEASED MASTER AGAINST THOSE WHO FOUGHT AGAINST THEM. "MOST FINGERS POINT TO HOGWARTS" MINISTER OF MAGIC, CORNELIUS FUDGE SAID FRIDAY,  
"WHERE POTTER'S FRIENDS ARE"  
  
IF YOU SPOT A DEATH EATER YOU SHOULD...  
  
Hermione stopped reading, seeing as the sign only continued about proper ways to defend yourself and contact a Ministry Member in the event of a Death Eater attack.  
  
Draco stole a glance at Hermione. She was pale, paler than he'd seen her since the funeral. She was shaking a bit, obviously trying to stop, but failing. "Come Here" he said gently  
  
She looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the understanding and sympathy there. She walked into his embrace, one that soothed her and put her mind at ease. "They're coming for us," she whispered.  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen: New Arrivals

(A/N: And would you believe my rotten luck?! I'm terribly TERRIBLY sorry to you all! You see, I'm back from my holiday (yay!) and had been quite busy the first two days which had resulted in leaving me no time to write. But when I finally sat down to write, it turned out that my computer received a virus while I was gone and it's completely fried! So...well this explains the delay. I'm writing this from a public computer that's how much I wanted to get this out to you all! Obviously since I cannot access my account I cannot reply to your reviews! That's two chapters in a row! I can't believe it!!! I'm very sorry for this; I do appreciate your reviews soo much! They mean the world to me, and you should know that they are appreciated! I have yet to go back and correct my mistakes from chapter 14 but I will get to that a.s.a.p. Well lemme stop talking and let you read! I promise more to come; hopefully my computer will be working again!! Thanks for your patience! Hugs, haystack)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: NEW ARRIVALS  
  
It took a while to calm Hermione down; though she wasn't in hysterics, she was pretty shook up about the whole ordeal; silent tears gracefully sliding down her face, much to her despair, she desperately slapped a hand across her face, focusing all her energy into stopping the trickle of water leaking from her eyes.  
  
Even though she claimed that she was all right, Draco wasn't fooled one bit. When she had apparently decided that she was capable of continuing on, she suggested going to the Three Broomsticks early, in hope of meeting up with the others. Not really caring one way or the other, he agreed.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was its usual hustle and bustle, leaving everyone barely enough room to breathe. Seeing an empty booth Draco weaseled through the crowd, stepping on a few toes here and there by accident but finally claiming the great prize. Hermione soon joined him, slipping into the same seat and settling in his arms, both glancing at the door every now and then for the others.  
  
Their fellow students looked onto them while they passed, some whispering to their friends, other smirking or smiling broadly at the couple. To them, it seemed an absolute miracle that the two had stayed together, being at the center of the gossip for more than a year and enduring so much; everybody knew it couldn't possibly be anything short of love.  
  
"Ginny! Neville!" Hermione shouted over the heads of the crowd, motioning her friends over to the booth. Seeing Hermione, the two finally managed to get through the crowd both breathing a bit heavily when they sat down.  
  
"Did you see--" Ginny began.  
  
"The sign?" Hermione finished "Yes, I saw that"  
  
"What do you make of it?" She inquired  
  
"There's nothing to think about; they're coming after us. Ron over here!" Hermione said sadly waving her hand to Ron who had just entered with Lavender  
  
"But what do they want with us? Harry's gone," Neville asked, frowning  
  
"Neville's right. What do you have that they want?" Draco pried  
  
"Hello!" Ron said brightly as he said down.  
  
Ignoring Ron, Hermione turned to the three and sighed, "Honestly, do I have to spell it out? Think about it. Your master, one that you've given up everything for and followed for most of your life suddenly dies."  
  
"Yes but Harry died too!" Ginny protested  
  
"I know Ginny. And who does that leave? Both of the leaders are gone...what remains?" She egged on  
  
"The faithful followers" Draco mumbled  
  
"Yes! The Death Eaters know nothing but to hate us, they only know that we're the enemy, because Voldemort said so! They know that Voldemort would have loved it if we all were dead, and what could be a better present to offer their deceased master than the friends of his mortal enemy? They want revenge! It's their last stand, their last declaration of power."  
  
"You do think they'd try to attack Hogwarts again do you?" Neville asked grimly  
  
"It's unlikely, since they attacked there last time. But you heard the Minister, 'all signs point to Hogwarts'"  
  
This was met with silence, Ron having caught on immediately to the tense atmosphere, smiled sadly at Lavender who looked a bit shocked at the morbid faces of the four other students surrounding them.  
  
"We'll be starting up D.A again, then I suppose?" She asked looking quizzingly at Hermione.  
  
"As soon as possible, yes"  
  
"Who will teach us since Harry's...well you know"  
  
"I'll figure that later," Hermione said wearily, rubbing her eyes. Sensing this, Draco grabbed a hand and kissed it. Giving him a reassuring smile, she nodded her thanks.  
  
"But" she whispered, leaning far over the table, inviting others to do the same, which they all did willingly, forming a sort of huddle, "We should all be careful. Watch ourselves. Because--" she gulped slightly "we'll be the targets"  
  
But suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, followed immediately by the shrieks and screams of people. Snapping their heads up, the friends gaped at the sight their eyes beheld.  
  
Robed in a midnight black, the Death Eater stood, laughing at the terror he had caused. Behind him, others were throwing bricks and other items through the shop windows, shattering the precious glass. Looking outside their window (which had yet to be damaged) they saw people running like mad throughout the alleyways and streets, panic evident in their body language.  
  
Children became lost, loosing their families in the crowd, the child wandering slowly about, not capable of moving while crying so.  
  
All around these evil people were, spreading their demons and terrorizing the village that had just moments ago been described as a kind of heaven-on- earth. But while the others stood, gaping at it all, Hermione was quicker.  
  
"Get Down!" She hissed, pulling Ron down under the table with her. Luckily for her, the others quickly followed suit. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously concerned at the look Hermione's face was giving off.  
  
"They're here already!" she whispered "they're here for us!!"  
  
Lavender gasped, hand not bothering to cover her mouth. Ron's eyes protruded a bit, but soon rested back normally inside his sockets, and he grimly nodded his understanding. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, Neville grabbed her hand comfortingly, and she nodded. Draco simply turned to Hermione and said, "What's the plan chief?" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Exoduses

(A/N: I really couldn't apologize more for the week long no update week we've all just been through. It has absolutely KILLED me. But let me tell you why: my computer went dead. Absolutely 100% dead. As in fried, gone, ca- boom! I'm in the process of buying another one and my friend GRACIOUSLLY let me borrow her laptop for this chapter. So you all have her to thank! Again, I apologize. But updates should be no problem now, not with her laptop. Anyway enough about me and moving onto the story. It's starting to heat up now, my climax looming in the horizon! Yay!)  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read or reviewed (kept up with this story) on a regular basis when I update, because I'm sooo thankful to you all for being so patient with my troubles updating. I could not have asked for a better audience. You all know who you are. THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Smiles28: I'm sorry about the update but hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dracoisahottie13: It is good to be back but it was just the worst timing in the world for my computer to crash wasn't it?! oh well...I'm glad the last chapter made you shiver. It's always nice to get a reaction out of people. As for your concerns regarding the title...try not to let it bother you. Like put it in the back of your mind and forget about it. Trust me, I'll have a time where it's necessary to pull it back out again!  
  
SamboTheGreat: I actually did not know that about the whole search thing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Regarding my writing a third in the series, I'm very sorry to tell you but as of right now I highly doubt my being able to write a sequel to San Vous for many reasons. The worst being that I am completely out of ideas for the plot since this one sucked them all out of me so unless I get this spark or something...this is probably it. :( But I will continuing writing other things, I've already got another one started. And for the record I certainly do NOT want your death on my conscience so that is why I'm going to stop replying here so I can post this chapter.  
  
SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Glad your enjoying it. I'm srry about the wait but thanks for reviewing!!  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: EXODUSES  
  
"We don't have time for a plan!" Hermione said, looking quite close to tears herself. "We need to get out of here! We need to go somewhere safe!"  
  
"The shrieking shack" Ron said, without really thinking  
  
"Oh but that place is haunted! I really don't want to go there!" Lavender pleaded, placing her pale hand on Ron's arm.  
  
"It's not haunted" He said comfortingly "But only seven people know that" He added quietly to himself  
  
"Seven?" Lavender asked, puzzled.  
  
"Long Story," He said, smiling softly at the memory.  
  
"Yes! That's brilliant Ron!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Well let's go!" Ginny said, panic evident in her voice  
  
"No! We can't! What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"Hermione, the professors will notify him alright?! We need to get to the shrieking shack!" Neville said sounding pretty annoyed, obviously not liking the idea of them staying here a moment longer.  
  
"Neville, the professors would be a first target of the Death Eaters, besides, how would they get back? Walk?!"  
  
"Well what do you suggest Hermione, we don't exactly have all the time in the world!" Ginny said, clearly irritated herself.  
  
"Look, Harry used a secret passageway to get from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade in third year when he didn't have a permission slip. It goes from Honeydukes' cellar and leads to the one eyed, humped, witch. No one knows about it, so it should be perfectly safe. One of us needs to go."  
  
There were a few moments of silence between the friends, all-looking at each other.  
  
"I'll go" Neville announced  
  
"No, I'll go" Hermione said  
  
"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Draco said firmly, grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'll go" Ron said, "Hermione and I know the place best. It'd be easier for me"  
  
"Ron, don't make me go to the shrieking shack without you!" Lavender said, obviously scared.  
  
"I told you it wasn't haunted"  
  
"That doesn't mean I suddenly want to go there!" She snapped "Look, I'm scared out of my bloody mind here." She said tone suddenly soft. "And I-I don't want to face it without you there" At this she slipped her small hand into his.  
  
Ron stared at their hands, now intertwined, as if it was something completely foreign and unknown to him. "Can't we go together?" she begged  
  
Ron had no idea what came over him. Maybe it was that she looked so cute sitting there with his hand in her own, wisps of hair framing her face, face begging him to say yes. Or maybe it was that he already knew his own answer and hated it. Either way, it surprised everyone when he suddenly took his hands out of hers, moving them to her face, which he held gently. He leaned his head inwards as did Lavender. It moved rather quickly into a gentle loving kiss. "No." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"No what?" she asked, eyes still closed, breathing rather fast.  
  
"You're going to go tell Dumbledore. It's safer. And the last thing I can risk is you getting hurt or worse."  
  
"But what about me? Your not going to even consider my feeling? What if I'm scared of for you?"  
  
"Lavender...I've been facing Death Eaters and Voldemort with Hermione since we were eleven. I made it through the war didn't I? I'll be fine, I know I may act daft sometimes but in battle...I'm not too bad" He said, smiling his lopsided grin.  
  
Tears had now accumulated so, that a few stray ones fell from Lavender's eyelashes onto the face. Wiping them away, ashamed, she finally nodded, "Alright I'll go. But I swear Ron Weasley, if you so much as get hurt...I'll kill you"  
  
"I believe you. I promise to stay out of harms way okay?" He smiled, but suddenly his tone became serious "Now get going. And be careful"  
  
She nodded, and pecked him on the cheek real quick, before she ducked out of the table and ran towards the door, dodging people and spells, left and right. Ron had to admit she was good. "Let's go," He said.  
  
To Ginny, nothing had been worse than the war...that night. No, nothing had been worse than the night Harry had died. But this came pretty damn close.  
  
Surprisingly, it was actually pretty easy to dodge the Death Eaters, considering they seemed to be having way too much fun destroying Hogsmeade and it's inhibitors. Fires were blazing, people were screaming, some were crying...the perfect picture of hell.  
  
Currently, they were ducked behind a pile of firewood, waiting for a Death Eater to pass, who had apparently decided to destroy Zonko's.  
  
"Now!" Draco whispered fiercely, and the friends hurried out from their hiding spot.  
  
Ginny's body ached for rest, but when you're running for your life, that's just not an option. She wondered how Draco and Hermione could be so collected at a time like this. How could they think rationally enough to figure out directions? Greatly admiring them, she increased her speed.  
  
But only a few moments later, the five-some slowed down so that they had completely stopped. "What?" Ginny asked, confused at why they had stopped running while they were standing in the middle of the trouble.  
  
"Shh!" Draco hushed her. He held his index finger out and slowly turned his head around.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned, but saying it very quickly. She knew it wasn't a good idea to be standing in the middle of the street like this.  
  
"Don't you hear it?" He asked, squinting his eyes while he concentrated  
  
"Hear what?" Neville asked. The group was quiet for a few moments in which all where straining their own ears to hear whatever the sound was.  
  
"Wait! Something's wrong..." Ron said suspiciously  
  
"What?!" Ginny asked impatiently  
  
"Look! Look at everybody around us! No one's running anymore..."  
  
"The death eaters" Hermione said quietly. "Where are they?"  
  
"They're coming" Draco said fearfully "You can hear it better now. Listen..."  
  
Ginny perked up her ears for a second time, leaning her body in the direction Draco was looking at. She didn't hear anything at first, until....stomping, lots of it, and voices...voices raised in chant.  
  
Fear enveloped Ginny, like it was some cold drink, slowly creeping down her body, freezing everything inside of her. And the noise was no longer coming from that one direction. Suddenly it came from everyone. And there! Now she could see their dark figures circling the group and coming every so closer. There was no escape. Ginny looked around wildly at her friends. What should they do?  
  
"We're running for it!" Hermione whispered into her ear. Ginny spun around to face her female friend...was she crazy?! "Get ready..." Ginny took a deep breath "Now!"  
  
There was only one time in Ginny's life that she had ever run this fast. When Harry was dying and she had run to find Hermione. But that was different. Then, she was running for Harry's life, now she was running for her own.  
  
Ron and Hermione were beside her, while Neville lead the way (in a pretty impressive sprint) and Draco followed up behind, shouting directions at the group. But it was all in vain, for in the mass of the crowd that soon caught on, the group was torn apart. Draco floating a good way's off from the others.  
  
Hermione whipped her head around to see Draco being pushed off to the side. "DRACO!!" She screamed reaching out for his hand. As they did they heard laughter followed by screams. The Death Eaters had made themselves known and were quickly advancing towards them, moving the pace of the crowd up three or four notches. As this happened, Draco was pulled even farther away. "NO!!" she screamed desperately trying to grab his hand.  
  
"Hermione!" Neville shouted, "Hermione, he'll be fine. He'll meet us there. Come on!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her along to where Ginny and Ron were waiting.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked softly lifting her chin to see her blotchy eyes. She shook her head in response. "He's not stupid, I'm sure he'll have enough sense to come to meet us at the shrieking shack."  
  
"We don't have time for this! Run!" Neville snapped  
  
"Oh Merlin! Oh my God!" Ginny screamed, turning around.  
  
"Down!!!" Ron hissed, yanking Hermione to the ground. After a few moments, "Ginny, stop crying" He snapped.  
  
Two Death Eaters were advancing behind Draco.  
  
And Hermione watched, with horrified eyes, as the man she loved lost the battle, and was dragged away.  
  
(A/N: yeah so I know I'm a bit evil for the cliffie but with it being such a long time and all...well it was necessary. Lol...I hope you liked. REVIEW!! Hugs, Haystack) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Looking Back

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The outcome was great! I'm a bit rushed at the moment to get this chapter out so I don't have any author notes except that I realize I haven't been putting a disclaimer on my chapters like I normally do so here it is for the rest of the story: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, it's characters, setting, or anything else you might recognize!!! Alright now onto the story...)  
  
dracoisahottie13: Hopefully the update was fast enough! I realize this one is a bit short but I figured some is better than none! As for our favorite Slytherin, my lips are sealed! evil laugh but cliffhangers are always fun! Lol...p.s. glad to be back!  
  
SOBs 4 Sirius 223: lol I loved your review! And I'm glad you liked last chapter! This really does give me a lot of options so hopefully the plot will flow in a way you like!  
  
SamboTheGreat: Go right ahead. "Mean little bitch" was a shocking expression to hear from you but I'm afraid your stuck with my updates for a while! Lol...I take no offense! I'm not sure if it was you who brought up Hermione/Snape but I know that I haven't written that pairing and even though I just find that gross I'd always be up for a challenge! Luna and Ron actually do go together which surprised me that Ron could be with anyone else but Hermione in the fifth book. And with Harry and Ginny I completely agree. They HAVE to be together!!!! As for writing your own fanfiction...it took me about four months to come up with the idea for SORT TORDU. You'd be surprised how easily it all flows, the characters are the easiest part, it's the plot that's tricky! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HarryPassionFan: Glad to keep you on the edge of your seat! Hope the update was fast enough, I got it out A.S.A.P! Like I said before I can say nothing of Draco's future! Lol...thanks for reviewing!  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: LOOKING BACK  
  
"Hermione, we can't."  
  
"We have to!" She sobbed, her face a complete mess; the streams of tears integrating together so terribly that it was unable to tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
"'Mione look at me." Ron said spinning her around to look at him in the face. "We can't rescue him. Not now anyways."  
  
"And why not?" She asked, tone cold.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, be reasonable. Three of us against Merlin knows how many Death Eaters? It's not possible. We'd all end up hurt and prisoners ourselves or worse. I know that's not what you want." Neville said calmly  
  
"So you expect me to just leave it at that? To forget about him and run to safety?"  
  
"What would Draco want?"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HIM TO DIE!!" She screamed; another set of tears on the way.  
  
Ron and Neville exchanged glances. Neither one liked being the bad guy; and both of them certainly didn't like that fact that Draco was captured. But Hermione's sanity seemed to have flown out the window and someone had to think logically if it wasn't her!  
  
"Let's just get to the Shrieking Shack" Ron sighed, running a hand across his face. "We can figure this out from there." The group nodded and began walking slowly, Ginny not saying a word, silent tears still consuming all of her energy. "Hermione?" Ron asked, looking back and noticing that she hadn't moved.  
  
"I'm not moving from this spot until you agree." She whispered  
  
"Hermione!" He moaned, walking back to her.  
  
"I'm not kidding Ron. I literally will not move until you agree." She snapped stubbornly.  
  
"You leave me no choice then" Ron said sadly, picking Hermione off of the ground and flinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!"  
  
"I'm carrying you to the shrieking shack and no I will not put you down. It's for your own good" Whispering the last bit in her ear made Hermione's eyes go wide with realization.  
  
"Ron" She begged, tears re-accumulating in her eyes "Please"  
  
Ron's heart gave an unexpected lurch. He couldn't...For her sake. But Merlin, how he wanted to, he knew how much this hurt her. He gently set her down and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. "'Mione, four out of five chances say you'll die if you go in there. Look, Draco wouldn't want you risking your life for him, I know that, and I know that deep down you do too. Harry wouldn't want you to either. And I'm not willing to bloody risk your life ok? I've lost too many people I love already, I wouldn't be able to loose you too."  
  
"I love Draco," She whispered simply, as if that explained everything  
  
"I know"  
  
"I LOVE him Ron. Love...it runs deeper than my blood. Draco is a part of me, I will die if he does," Hermione said as if she was threatening him. "And you can count on that" To this, Ron could say nothing. "I'm going with that one out of five chances; are you coming with me?"  
  
"I-we can't."  
  
"Alright then." She planted a kiss on Ron's cheek. "Good-bye Ron, you truly are the best friend I could ever have hoped for." And with that, she turned around and began jogging.  
  
"Hermione! HERMIONE!" he called after her, flabbergasted at her actions. Looking behind him at his sister (who had stopped crying) and Neville, both of their eyes enormous with fear, he swore. "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
(A/N: okay okay I know it's really super short but I'm already busy on Chapter Eighteen. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Beautiful Day to Die

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME PRETTY HARSH LANGUAGE!

(A/N: Alright I'm not going to beg for forgiveness but I would like a chance to say that I got a new computer claps for self but in the process of switching, my entire story was lost tear tear including this chapter that I had JUST written. So I tried to re-create it but I'm not sure if I did it as good as before. So please have just that little bit of mercy in me before you read this. It is not edited very well since it is currently 2:41 in the morning (hence the reason there are no personal reviews. I'm sorry, they were all appreciated but getting this out to please you all was more important) Hope you enjoy and keep in mind that this tenically is part two of chapter seventeen. Hugs, Haystack.

Usual Disclaimer

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO DIE

When Hermione stopped running and took the time to take in her surroundings, she realized that she was in a part of Hogsmeade she'd never seen before. The quaint houses and shops were the same, but it was obviously in the outskirts of the village. Not to say that it looked run down or anything, but there was something Hermione couldn't seem to place about the street that made her stomach lurch uneasily.

But it was the _people_ that made Hermione's heart begin to beat fast. All moving almost in slow-motion, it wasn't hard to tell that the attack had hit everyone fast, and it had hit hard. They all pretended to be cleaning themselves and their street up, but Hermione could read the looks on their faces like a book; she'd known that look of loss, grief, and complete despair well; ever since she had known Harry.

"Excuse me sir," She asked a man as he passed by. After looking in his eyes, she decided he looked around thirty. He suddenly jumped, causing Hermione to flinch, as if he'd suddenly seen her.

"Charlotte..." He murmured

"Pardon?" Hermione asked surprised

"They killed her...I got to go kill them...those bastards." He hissed violently looking over her shoulder. After checking herself to make sure that no one was indeed coming she returned her attention to the man. But when she turned around she saw him lying on the ground, knocked out cold.

Horrified, Hermione's gaze followed upwards to finally rest on a woman who could have passed for fifty, frying pan in hand.

"Sorry yer had ter see that" She muttered, throwing the frying pan onto the earth floor. Hermione could only stare at the woman

"You just knocked that man out!!" Hermione cried pointing to the man moaning on the ground

"Yes and its not the ferest time I done it either. Us mum's have to have some relief!"

"You're his mum?"

The woman nodded "Wife died today, my dawter in law Charlotte. Bertiful gal, shame she had to die. My Trevor's in a right state."

"I'm so sorry"

"So am I." She said somewhat wistfully. "What is it that yer wantin?" The Woman asked bluntly.

"I...I wanted to know which direction the Death Eaters left" She said timidly

"Why do yer want to know?" She asked suspiciously

"My boyfriend was captured

"And yer thinking of rescuing him is that it?"

"Yes" She replied, more unsure of her answer than ever before.

"Hmm" The woman said, studying Hermione. Finally, she bent down and peered into her face, almost as if she were a transparent object instead of a human being. "How strong is it?" She whispered

"Pardon?"

"Yer love. How strong is it?" The woman paused, as if waiting for a reaction "Oh yes, I can see it in your face now. Your wondering how I know that your in love with him. No one in their right mind would go looking for Death Eaters dearie. There's just no other explanation for it than love. Love turns your brain to mush, makes ya crazy like. So I'm askin ya, is it strong enough to get killed over?"

"Oh yes, its worth dying over." Hermione replied, hoping to sound sure in what she was saying "It's as strong as it gets"

"Well in that case, take a left, look fer signs of struggle."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hermione beamed happily at the woman, before running off in the direction instructed.

"Good Luck" She whispered as she watched the brunette run away, almost certainly to her death.

Ron, stopped suddenly, the wisps of Hermione's chocolate curls had disappeared from his view. Realizing that he was in a part of town, unknown to him, he cautiously looked around.

Besides being in ruin from the attack, everything seemed normal. Everything except the people who all moved as though the imperius curse was bestowed upon them...Freakishly slow.

Turning towards Ginny and Neville who had stopped beside him he sighed. How could Hermione have been so stupid as to run off after a bunch of Death Eaters? Ron had promised himself a long time ago to always protect her, and right now...he was failing miserably. How could he have just let her run off like that?

"Well" Ginny asked impatiently, rather scared for her female friend. "Where is she? Where'd she go?"

"I-I don't know" Ron admitted

"Well...let's go ask someone," Neville said logically

"No! They could all be Death Eaters!" Ron panicked, grabbing a hold onto Neville's arm

"Ron! Stop being so paranoid about everything! Do they look like Death Eaters to you??"

"They could be using a polyjuice potion," He mumbled

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny said throwing her hands up into the air. "I'm sorry ma'm I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing but I was wondering if you've seen my friend. She's got brown wavy hair, brown eyes, about this tall--"

"Yes, I know who you're talking about" The woman interrupted "The one looking for the Death Eaters."

"Yes that's her!" Ginny breathed, relief now spreading contently in her stomach "Do you know which way she went?"

"Take a left"

"Thank you" She said smartly, smirking to Ron who scowled back at her. "See?"

"Stop moving or it'll be the last thing you ever do!" A gruff voice barked

"I can't see you bastards!!!" Draco shouted, ignoring the Death Eater's warning and trying to wiggle a limb free.

"Crucio" The same voice whispered.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Draco didn't hear the incantation being said but he recognized the feeling of fire coursing throughout his whole body, the pain in his stomach similar to cramps but oh so much worse, and such an intense pain in his head that Draco wouldn't have been surprised if his head had burst open right there, well. Having being used almost daily by his father Draco was no foreigner to the unforgivable.

"I warned you, you traitor!" The same Death Eater said roughly

"Come now Dolhov, let's let the boy see us face to face and stop this childishness," A different voice ordered

"Yes of course" Dolhov answered, taking the cloth wrapped once around Draco's head off.

"Yes yes...it has been a while hasn't it Malfoy?"

"What do you want with me?" Draco snapped bitterly

"Oooh...nasty temper there. Better watch that Malfoy, it could get you into a lot of trouble." At this, this new Death Eater who's voice sounded familiar smirked through his mask "As for what we want with you, well I'd better not say that. At least not yet. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What are you planning you son of a bitch?"

"Oh yes...it's a rather nice surprise if I do say so myself. I have no doubt in my mind you and your friends will all enjoy it"

"You do what you want with me here, but you leave them alone"

"Aw...how brave. Malfoy standing up for his friends." The Death Eater mocked, "No, I don't believe we've seen this before. Yes, I _am_ looking foreword to meeting your friends again, I daresay it's been too long...far too long without _Potter_."

"Kill me if you have to, but you LEAVE THEM ALONE!! Your battle is with me, not with them"

"Oh but see that's where your wrong. Most of our business entitles a certain _Miss Granger_ and since you are not her, then I'm afraid I can't do what you request and simply kill you. Even though the offer is quite tempting."

"IF YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL—I'LL"

"You'll what?"

Draco remained silent. Many pictures came to mind of what he'd liked to do to this Death Eater right now but to put it into words was something else.

"Yes that's what I thought" He smirked and began to walk away, locking the iron door to Draco's cell as he went, which really wasn't necessary since Draco was currently magically binded to a single chair. He rested his head in-between the bars, looked past his cell and rather to the ground where a patch of sunlight had escaped and saying just loud enough for only Draco to hear,

"It's a beautiful day to die isn't it? But I promise you Malfoy, I'll make your Mudblood Granger's death be quick and easy for you"

(Kind of a strange cliffhanger but oh well...hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Dares

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay on this one, I was getting my room all set up and had no computer access for two days even though it was written. I'm already working hard on Chapter Twenty though, I was a bit skeptical at how long this story would be but I can confidently say at least thirty chapters, probably more. I realize that this chapter too isn't very long, but it definitely felt that was writing so hopefully it will reading it too! Hugs to all, Haystack)

To my wonderful Reviewers: (these are also for Chapter Seventeen that I didn't get to before!)

HogwartsHeadGirl1: I really appreciated your review, and the compliment that came with it! Thanks so much! It's reviews like this that brighten up my day! I apologize for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter!

SamboTheGreat: now now....you know that as an author it is perfectly fine for me to leave you all with cliffhangers and that's exactly what I did! I realize it's a bit evil but I just have to take opportunities like those! Haha...I'll be nice now and give you a heads up that there's another one in this chapter. ducks head to avoid punch lol...what can I say?? As for the Snape/Hermione and the forbidden love thing, forbidden love greatly appeals to me, hence why I write Draco/Hermione...it's just so dramatic and perfectly logical. No one in the world ever chooses who they want to love...it just happens! But I'm still not sure about Snape and anyone honestly, I mean what's with the greasy hair? But on the other hand...he IS tragically misunderstood....hmmm....i'll have to think about that one.

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Glad you think I picked a good direction, it's true, there are a lot of ways to go from here. Hopefully you'll like this one! Sorry bout the update, but I hope you like this chapter!

dracoisahottie13: Glad you didn't snap last time, and I have to admit your review made me laugh! I did think about you all when I named the chapter, thought I'd add a little twist there! Lol....yes the last update was quick, sorry about this one, but hopefully the next one will be quick! Hopefully you didn't explode over this....once again I can't say anything about Draco dying or anyone else for that matter but it doesn't take much to figure out that when our heroes and Death Eaters come together that there will be blood! "I probably shouldn't have said that!" lol...enjoy!

CHAPTER NINETEEN: DARES

Hermione was confused. It just didn't make sense. 'This is it.' She repeated to herself 'It has to be; there's no other place. This just _has_ to be it'

But staring at the opening, Hermione could help but feel uneasy. It was just too simple, too easy that it almost seemed impossible. Yes, something was definitely wrong here.

So here she stood, in front of the entrance to a place similar to a cave, but more similar to a lair one sees in movies.

She'd taken the left like instructed, she'd searched for all signs of struggle... and she'd found them. Two indents into the ground, -easily marks made by the dragging of someone's feet- and footprints. Yes, footprints everywhere! Hermione had followed the trail they had made, and eventually found herself where she was currently.

'It all seems so strange' Hermione thought 'Death Eaters normally apparate everywhere they go, why would they risk walking; especially through part of the forbidden forest where the earth floor makes footprints and marks easy to find?

'But what I'm doing right now is stupid' she thought to herself 'even if this is the right place, what am I supposed to do? Just waltz in there, all by myself? Maybe I should have tried to convince the others to go with me.'

"Ahhh!!!" A scream sounded, making Hermione jump into the air. She recognized that scream, she recognized that voice...it was Draco's! All reasoning completely gone from her mind she quickly ducked down, pressing herself to the cold stone walls, and quietly entered the cave.

"Ron slow down!!"

"What?" Ron asked turning around to face Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath, "You're going too fast! This climb isn't easy you know!"

"Gin, we've got to hurry! Merlin knows, maybe they've already captured her!"

"I'm trying Ron, I really am!"

Ron groaned "Alright C'mon! Get on!" He bent down and offered his back to her as a sort of piggyback.

"Ron! I'm not five anymore! Not only do I not think that's appropriate, I'll break your back having you carry me up this hill!!"

"Ginny, we don't have time for this, Please just get on my back!!" Ron begged

Ginny looked towards Neville. He nodded "We really don't have much time to spare. Here, I'll help you get on." He said, grabbing a hold on Ginny's arm.

Lifting her feet off the ground and slightly jumping onto Ron's back, she slipped. Luckily for everybody, Neville caught her, his arms fastened securely around her waist. For a moment there, time seemed suspended as the two looked into each other's eyes. But the spell was easily broken by Neville, who gently set her back on the ground, and continued walking ahead of the two Weasleys as if nothing had happened.

Taking a few feeble steps upwards, Ron grunted and hoisted Ginny further up his back to make it easier for himself.

After what seemed like hours, the three managed to reach the top.

"Great. Now what?" Ron asked impatiently. In all honestly, the climb had been hell for him, Ginny sure did weigh a lot more since the last time he'd given her a ride on his back.

"I'm not sure" Neville said surveying the area. Suddenly his eyes widened and began to run.

"Neville? Neville mate where are you going?" Ron asked confused

"Neville!!!!!" Ginny screamed

But once they saw the direction he was running, the siblings looked at each other and both sprinted away after him; for there stood Hermione, standing outside of what seemed to be a cave.

Dashing down the opposite side they had ascended was much easier and before long the Weasley's were running beside Neville, all three panting but refusing to quit running.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted

"Hermione over here!" Ginny cried out as she tried to wave her hands while running.

But neither of their screams did any good; they were still too far away. They saw her turn away, apparently having some doubts about being there, but suddenly she straightened, as if she was listening to something. Then without warning, the trio watched horrified, as she entered the cave, and disappeared from their view.

"Mione! Mione come back!" Ron shouted in despair as he leaped over a fallen tree and fell.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, running back to her brother's rescue.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, concerned

"Yeah I'm fine..." Ron replied, rubbing his wrist.

There were a couple moments of silence where the threesome looked to the cave entrance only a few precious feet away.

Ginny sighed, "We going in there?"

"Looks like we are" Neville said

"Come on, let's hurry" Ron said slowly approaching the ominous looking opening.

'For the Headquarters of the Death Eaters, it's pretty bare' Hermione thought to herself. Slipping silently into the cave, seeking comfort in the dark shadows that graced the walls, she took a look at her surroundings.

The cave was dark-torches, unstably nailed onto the slick walls, provided the only light- but it was enormous, stretching probably what Hermione guessed was many miles. Many of it's corners appeared ignored, unlit, with many rocks ranging from the size of boulders to pebbles, carelessly thrown about them. It was in one of these corners she hid now. In the middle of the room, was a large cauldron sitting about a healthy flame, the substance inside it bubbling. Here, a Death Eater stood, rotating a huge wooden spoon around it slowly stopping every now and then to wipe sweat off of its forehead for alas, whoever was in charge had demanded they keep their costume on.

In the far distance, currently opposite Hermione now, was a wall of what appeared to be bars. 'Curious' She thought to herself, unsure as to what they're purpose was. But she watched intently as a Death Eater who had currently been sitting on a rock, stood and approached the bars. He pulled out his wand and suddenly the bars clanked open revealing a sort of door. Hermione leaned foreword a bit, intrigued by what the Death Eater could be retrieving. But when suddenly a scream was heard, one that echoed throughout the cave, bouncing off the walls and surrounding Hermione from every direction, she no longer had any doubt in her mind. It was Draco.

Another Death Eater rushed into the prison, and moments later a struggling Draco came out, blonde hair falling freely in his face, jaw set, obviously determined not to give in, and eyes a dark color resembling black that Hermione hadn't ever seen before. He appeared bruised, but even still, she was just thankful he was alive. But Hermione couldn't resist herself from thinking that he looked even more hot than normal when he was like this!

Draco was led to a chair where he was forced down and immediately, magically binded.

"Now you just sit there Malfoy and be good" One to his left taunted

"What for?" Draco asked tiredly

"For the surprise I told you about of course!" Another one said in a mock confused voice.

"Wh--" Draco began, but suddenly stopped.

"There. That'll hold any more unnecessary questions" Yet a third Death Eater proclaimed. Hermione shook her head, despite the situation; a silencing charm was something a first year could easily have accomplished.

"Good thinking. When the killings begin, we wouldn't want our young Mr. Malfoy making a scene."

At this Hermione was so full of rage, and of fear, that she began to shake. Holding her arms, she tried to take deep breaths, but it was hard when her mind was still stuck on what the Death Eater had just said. Killings? She had assumed Draco's, but....more? How many more prisoners were there? She had half a mind to march out from her hiding spot and just kill all the Death Eaters.

"Don't you dare!" A voice whispered from behind her, as if reading her mind. The person grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him.

(A/N: Okay so not much of a cliffhanger but still...its one all the same! Review, and I'll update faster! Hugs, Haystack)


	20. Chapter Twenty: Orders

WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER WITH SOMEWHAT OF A CLIFFIE!!!

(A/N: I wanted to get this out a.s.a.p. so that's the reason for no personal responses to the reviews. Though a BIG thank you to new time reviewers: HogwartsHeadGirl1, Courtney Anne, and oldie: SamboTheGreat! You guys rock! And onto the story I'm already working on the next one so enjoy! Hugs, Haystack)

CHAPTER TWENTY: ORDERS

Hermione had been tempted to scream; and she would have gotten away with it if her capturer hadn't clamped a rather large hand over her mouth, pulling her farther down and out of the view of others.

"Ronald Weasley when we get back, I'm going to kill you!!" She whispered fiercely, once his hand was removed.

Ron just sat there smiling his lopsided grin and Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm. "Ow! Well excuse me if we thought you'd like a little company!"

"We?"

"Neville and Ginny are outside." He stated simply

There were a few moments when neither spoke. Hermione touched that her friends had come to find her, and Ron, too relieved that she was okay to say anything.

"I was so worried about you 'Mione." He began awkwardly "You have no idea. I still can't believe you'd be so bloody insensitive to take off like that!" He said angrily.

"Ron--" she tried to interrupt. He didn't notice.

"Just thinking that that might have been the last time I bloody saw you...I was so scared! Merlin, I just—do you have any idea what would've happened to me if you had died too? Loosing Harry and then loosing you? I would have died, honestly I'm not just saying that, I would have died...." With this Ron took a shuddering breath, attempting not to cry.

"Shhh...." Hermione said taking Ron into a hug and rubbing his back. "I'm right here okay? I'm not going anywhere"

Pulling back from the embrace Ron nodded. "Now go get Ginny and Neville. If we're going to do this, we better do it right."

"How do we know when to go?" Ginny whispered to Hermione, peering over a rock.

"I don't know...just when the moment's right I guess."

"So remind me of this plan again," Neville said

"Well um...three of us will distract the Death Eaters and someone will rescue Draco"

"Nice Hermione...nice"

"It's all I have at the moment alright?!" She snapped "Unless someone else has an idea!"

No one spoke.

"Quick everyone get down, one of them is coming!" Neville whispered fiercely

Hermione's heart was in her throat as she heard the footsteps of the approaching Death Eater, sweat began to form along her hairline, and it felt almost as though someone was sitting on her chest.

Which when she looked down, was true. Shoving Ginny off her, her foot slammed against a nearby rock, sending an echo that vibrated against all the walls, notifying everyone who wasn't daft, of their presence. The foursome held their breaths, no one dared move. The Death Eater was only a few precious feet away from them; there was no way that he hadn't heard!

But even though Dolholv saw them...even though he'd heard their foolish mistake...(He had his orders and knew his place) he bluntly ignored the four teenagers and (smirk spreading to the corners of his mouth) walked on past.

(A/N: possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written! I'm sorry but I like taking advantages of cliffhangers like that and besides something is better than nothing. Ooohh the plot is thickening though, what are Dolholv's orders? Lol...well I hope this goes over well with you all! REVIEW!!!!!!! Hugs, Haystack)


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Of Pain and Salvation

(A/N: Alright I'm taking a risk in this chapter so please be kind! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, I made it to 100 fast this time!! Lol...Hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

To my Wonderful Reviewers...

dracoisahottie13: Yes, it was a short chapter and for that I'm sorry but I'm glad you found it suspenseful! Thanks for reviewin!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Don't worry about it, I hadn't forgotten you! Lol...glad to hear from you again though, glad your enjoying it!

Zayl the dreamer: Yes, I know normal everyday people like me shouldn't mix with language like that, but SanS vous just sounded so weird and I have my reasons for the title so I hope you'll forgive me dropping the S there...but I did do it on purpose! But thanks for pointing it out, it always help!

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: OF PAIN AND SALVATION

With a simple nod of Dolohov's head, Barty Crouch Jr., smirked. She was there! All was falling into place magnificently!

"But sir there's something else you should know...all is not as we perceived it to be!" Dolohov said, tone urgent.

"Is the girl there?"

"Yes sir but--"

"Then that is all that matters. You're excused."

"Y-yes sir"

"Avery, go check on the potion." He ordered

"Right away" Avery responded obediently

"Now Mr. Malfoy, are you ready for your surprise?" He taunted, leaning down so that he and Draco were eye level.

Draco tried to speak but all that came out were a few moaning sounds, the silencing spell was still upon him.

"Oh yes, the silencing charm....well I suppose it's better this way. We wouldn't want you making a scene now would we?" At this, Barty threw he head back and laughed. "Boys, let's have some fun with Mr. Malfoy!"

The other Death Eaters laughed, some rubbing their hands together excitedly.

"But remember, we must be somewhat gentle with him, being friends with Potter and his little gang has probably turned him soft!" A quiet voice Hermione easily recognized as Wormtail's said.

"Yes, yes, of course" Bellatrix Lestrange said eagerly, approaching Draco. "I bet Potter and his friends never did this to you huh boy? CRUCIO!!"

Hermione winced, tears pricking at her eyes. It was all too horrible; for even with a silencing spell upon him, Draco's scream sounded loud and clear.

The group below erupted in laughter. Once they had all settled down, Crabbe stood up, "My turn"

"Be my guest" Bellatrix said lightly

"Your Longbottom friend killed my son." He said slowly, making him seem even more stupid "I didn't like that. CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!!!!!!!"

Hermione couldn't bear to watch any longer. Turning around and placing her back against her rock, the tears fell freely, the sounds of her beloved being tortured surrounding her.

"Shh...it's okay Hermione" Ginny said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. This just made Hermione cry harder.

"We're going to rescue him remember? It'll all turn out okay," Neville said soothingly.

"Your right" Hermione choked out "We're going to rescue him" And with another glance at the scene before them, she crawled over Ron, Ginny, and Neville whispering, "And I'm going to do it now"

"No 'Mione! Not yet! Stop!" Ron whispered. But it was too late, Hermione had already concealed herself behind another row of rocks, the threesome loosing sight of her.

"Should we go after her?" Neville asked

"No, not yet. Maybe she can do it" Ginny said hopefully

"Are you daft?!! Rescue him with a group of Death Eaters surrounding him? There's no way in Merlin...." Ron drifted of, overcome by the realizations that hit him like a ton of bricks.

The group fell silent.

Somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind a voice was saying "Have you gone completely nutters?? This is insanity!" But she plainly ignored it and crawled on.

Finally reaching the rock closest to Draco, Hermione waited.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Internally she screamed, and her screams were made real by Draco. 'Enough! Stop it! He's had enough! Please just stop it!' She thought, begging the Death Eaters to stop.

"Enough!" A voice sounded. Hermione whipped her head above the rock to sneak a glance at whoever had read her mind and loosened the pain in her chest. "He's had enough" The Death Eater Hermione recognized as Nott said.

"What did you say?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked, tone a threatening cold that for some reason, made Hermione begin to fear for Nott's life.

"The Potion is ready sir. I think it would be wise not to exert Mr. Malfoy such, he'll need to have some wits about him for the ceremony" Nott began cautiously, but confidently; a quaver, or sign of discomfort not evident in either his strong voice or his body language.

"Very well, if you say the potion is complete"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Boys, over to the cauldron; we need to finish this off." Slowly all of the Death Eaters shuffled across the room, most, throwing a last glare at Draco, the last one removing the silencing spell.

Hermione's heart sped up....this was as good of a chance as she was ever going to get.

"All this year we've been waiting for today! And now that we finally have a chance to let our planning become reality, we can't afford mistakes!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed at the other male Death Eaters, in an attempt to rally enthusiasm.

"Ever since our Lord was vanquished we've all suffered greatly! But we've remained together.... we've remained strong just like I'm sure he would have wanted us to!" She continued "and now we have formed the ultimate plan....let's do it in his name!"

Screams and grunts of support followed, shaking the cave.

"Thank you Bellatrix..." Avery said "Now boys...the last ingredient! Wormtail I believe you have the honor!"

"Y-yes of course!" Peter sputtered, approaching Avery and taking the phial from his outstretched hand.

"On the count of three Wormtail!" Nott screamed

"One..." Barty Crouch began, smirk so wide it was impossible to see where it began and ended.

"Two...."

As soon as the majority of the Death Eaters had their backs turned to her, she snuck quickly over her rock, approaching the chair in which Draco was bound with surprising speed.

"Impatrif" She muttered under her breath as the magical ropes that had binded Draco fell loose.

"Herminone?" Draco asked in disbelief as she quickly untied the chains. "Is that you?"

Quickly kissing his hand as she continued her business, he smiled. "I guess that answers that"

"What are they doing?!" Ginny whispered horrified

"I-I don't know"

"Ron, I've got a bad feeling about this one" Neville said softly so as not to disturb Ginny

"Me too Mate...me too. I just hope 'Mione can get back here before whatever this potion thing is happens!"

"Hermione hurry! We need to get out of here fast!"

"I'm trying....I'm trying!" She cried desperately

"THREE!!!!!" The Death Eaters chorused

There was a loud explosion and a flash so bright Ginny, Neville and Ron had to duck down in order to save their vision. Smoke immediately filled up the cave, smoke so dark it was impossible to see. It smelled of potions...and something rotten. And then it was silent....everyone in the cave holding their breaths.

And then suddenly, the Death Eaters on the floor (they'd all been knocked down by the impact) began to laugh. At first it was more of a low chuckle...but it quickly built to a roaring giggle one normally hears around lunatics. It was so full of glee, yet so cold, Ginny began to shake...Hermione to shiver...all five feeling that familiar feeling of fear beginning to bubble inside of their chests.

And then the smoke began to clear, leaving a hazy mist surrounding them all, and the five saw very distinctly the outline of a man. A tall, skinny, young man, not much older than sixteen...

"No" Hermione whispered "It can't be"

"What is it?" Neville asked, peering further over the rock.

Suddenly Ron's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. Freezing where he was, shaking now, tears suddenly started gathering in eyes.

"Ron? Ron mate what's wrong?"

"G-Ginny...." Was all he could muster

Squinting, for they were quite far from the Death Eaters, Ginny could barely make out the features of the man who was now the only one standing in the cave. No, she couldn't have told you who he was. Until, he opened his eyes.

"H-Harry?"

(A/N: Well?????? Ahhh.... I want to know what you all think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Realizations

WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER

(A/N: The response for last chapter was great! Thanks, you guys rock! And I'm not going to say anything else so I can post this quick and get started on the next chapter!)

Usual Disclaimer

To my Spectacular reviewers...

Orchid6297: Don't worry about the reviewing, I understand, glad to hear from you again though! I thank you for the compliment! I'm afraid I can't say anything as to if Harry is as we know him or not...read on and you'll find out this chapter!

Courtney Anne: lol...your review made me laugh! Yes yes yes...Harry has come back. Hopefully, the update was quick enough! Thanks for reviewing!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Your review also made me laugh! Read on to see whether Harry is evil or not! Lol...thanks for reviewin...

SlytherinRoyalty: I'm sorry for the confusion, here let me explain. The Death eaters made a potion for Harry to come back. As to why they would do something like that...well we'll soon find out in later chapters! Haha...glad your liking it though. Thanks for reviewing!

SamboTheGreat: I'm glad your happy, and as I've mentioned before, we'll find out this chapter whether or not Harry's evil. I've got the plot planned out from here on so hopefully it's to your liking! Lol...thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER TWNETY TWO: REALIZATIONS

Hermione couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, breath entangled somewhere in her chest, all thoughts lost from her mind. She refused to believe it...it was impossible! But there she stood, staring at Harry only a few feet away from her.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered, bulging eyes fixated on Harry, and face a good many shades paler than usual. "Wh-how-bu-it" He stammered, unable to speak

"I-I don't know" She replied, as if she'd understood what Draco had said.

"Bloody Hell!" Neville whispered in amazement.

Ron didn't move from the position he'd decided to freeze in and Ginny...words couldn't explain what she was feeling.

Tears had gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "It's a trick" she finally said, voice steady, turning away from Harry. "There's no other explanation"

"Ginny..." Neville began, voice still holding wonder "It's real. He's right there!"

"No Neville, Harry is dead. He's gone forever and nothing can bring him back" She replied defiantly

"Ginny look at me!" Neville said, grabbing a hold of her arms "Harry's standing over there! He's back! He's alive!"

Tears finally overflowed her eyes, and cautiously spilled down her face. "He-He can't be."

Harry opened his emerald green eyes. Where the bloody hell was he??!

Surveying the room, he judged him to be inside some sort of cave. Why he was there, he had no idea! There was a heavy smoke inside the room, and through it he could barely make out the outlines of people scattered at his feet. All were laughing madly and realization occurred that these people were Death Eaters! Panic rising, he searched around the room for Voldemort. He was absent.

And then suddenly, memories came crashing upon him, suffocating and drowning him. Comforting Hermione in his bed....The war....Draco and Lucius battling...His duel with Voldemort....Voldemort's scream as he fell, as Harry won....The pain he felt following....Ginny and his proclamation of his love for her....their kiss....Pain...Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco in the background...their screams...and then...nothing! Knees unable to hold him upright, he desperately leaned onto the stone wall near him, and sunk to the floor.

He looked cautiously at his body...his hands were the same...his face felt the same...everything was his! But how...it was impossible! He had died!!!! But here he sat...just as alive as ever!

A voice brought him out of his thoughts though, a male voice... "Where'd Potter go?"

Another followed, a female. "I don't know. Search the cave for him!"

The familiar scurrying of people was heard, and Harry's fear escalated. What to do! He had to get back to Hogwarts...everything would be fine from there. But another thought plagued him...what if they had lost the battle? What if Hogwarts was under Death Eater rule? What if his friends were dead? At this thought, he clutched his stomach and tears pricked his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a scream and he jerked his head up. He'd recognized that voice anywhere! Hermione was here....

(A/N: Another extremely short chapter I know but I promise more to come! REVIEW!!!!!! Hugs, Haystack)


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Of Elation and Fear...

(A/N: Thank you soooo much for the wonderful response to last chapter. I realize some of you were confused by it, but at this point I can't give much away without sacrificing the plot, so I'm sorry, just try to bear with me! I'm writing as fast as possible with everything in my life getting into order with the school year arriving! Thanks again, you all are amazing!!! Hugs, Haystack)

To my FANTASTIC, WONDERFUL, reviewers:

SamboTheGreat: All in time...I'm sorry I can't give you anything else but that but that's crucial information to the plot! Just bear with me...thanks for reviewing!

HogwartsHeadGirl1: I'm sorry about the update, I know it was a while, but once again, I'm sorry, you'll just have to find out! Thanks for reviewin!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Glad that your happy about Harry not being evil. Me too, an evil Harry? No! I love him! Lol...thanks for reviewing

Courtney Anne Yes I'm sorry about the cliffies but the most exciting chapters are always supposed to end in cliffhangers so...I can't help myself! I'm sorry! Yes you'll find out why Hermione screamed in this chapter. Hopefully you'll be satisfied! As for Harry being evil because of the Death Eaters bringing him back...just wait and see, I've got a few things prepared for you all! Lol...thanks for reviewing!

dracoisahottie13: Don't worry about it! I completely understand how time creeps by you like that, plus with school and everything everybody's life is hectic right now! Glad you thought Harry being back and the last two chapters were good! It is nice to hear from you again! Thanks for reviewing!!

USUAL DISCLAIMER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: OF ELATION AND FEAR

"Where'd Potter Go?"

"I don't know. Search the cave for him!"

"Hermione down!" Draco hissed

It had been a few minutes and even though Hermione had lost sight of Harry...she remained standing. But by the time she'd heard the scurrying of footsteps, she'd realized her immediate mistake. In a desperate attempt to conceal herself, she did the first thing that came to mind...she ducked behind the chair to which Draco was bound.

Her breath came in short gasps, too much was happening at once; her mind and body were having a hard time keeping up!

Avery sighed. "Is Malfoy still there?" He asked annoyed

"Yes he is" Crabbe responded "But there's something else there too...what is it?"

"Where?"

"Behind the chair...it looks like a leg or something!"

Draco tried to block her legs, but it was no use he knew. In a flash, both Crabbe and Avery were there.

"Keeping Mr. Malfoy company while we were away, Miss Granger?" Avery said sarcastically in a cold voice.

"Hermione run!" Draco ordered. But before either knew it, Crabbe had grabbed her; pulling her arms behind her body and holding in her in some kind of death grip.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione screamed. One of those high pitched, ear piercing screams, that seemed to continue minutes after she was finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny, Neville Quick! It's Hermione..." Ron said weakly, feeling sick

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's caught!" Neville said in disbelief. Ginny gasped.

"No no no....Hermione!" Ginny moaned, tears forming once again in her brown eyes

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Neville asked hesitantly

"Do to her?!" Ron cried; voice filled with the most grief Neville had ever heard a voice possess. "They'll either torture, rape, or kill her; that's what they'll bloody do to her!" With that, he cradled his head in his hand, leaned his head against the rock and sighed. "How could we have just let her go? I can't believe I broke my promise!" He said this last part to himself.

"What promise?" Ginny asked, enough water gathered in her eyes that it could have overflowed any moment.

"I promised Harry to always protect her...to keep her safe." Ron said, remorse evident in his tone, but suddenly, in a flash, from grief to anger "What kind of a twisted bastard am I? I'm about to loose my best friend and here I am feeling sorry for myself? I'm going to get her!" Ron said defiantly, already beginning to crawl away.

"Ron you can't!" Neville cried

"Don't go!" Ginny cried grabbing his arm desperately

"Don't you see?" Neville said grimly "this is what happens when all of us are Gryffindors. We all go rescue each other and end up getting killed for it."

"But I can save her!"

"That's what Hermione thought. She thought she could save Draco and look what's happened! Ginny and I couldn't make it if you died too! Two out of the original seven?! That's crap..." Neville said hotly

"Your right" Ron said miserably, sinking to the floor, tears falling from his brilliantly blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, Hermione's scream had attracted all the other Death Eaters to them, Barty Crouch Jr. pushing his way through them to the center where he rubbed his hands together and laughed. "Miss Granger" He drawled "So nice of you to come by...Come now, let's have a look at you"

This statement issued such a panic within Hermione that she wiggled under Crabbe's grasp, arms and legs flailing everywhere; resulting in two more Death Eaters put to the task of controlling her.

Forcing her to her knees they pulled her face upwards for Crouch's pleasure. "Oh yes, very nice. My how you've changed since we last met. And for the better I might add." He sneered "I understand now, how you are attracted to her Mr. Malfoy. Though that is a pity, I would have had you for myself Miss Granger"

"Shut the bloody hell up! Don't you touch her!" Draco screamed

"My my...aren't we possessive?" He mocked "Now, Miss Granger..."

"What the bloody hell do you want?" She said through gritted teeth

"Fiesty, Fiesty"

"Cut the crap Crouch. What do you want with me?" But before Crouch could open his mouth to respond a shout echoed throughout the cave.

"HERMIONE!!!"

Hermione snapped her head around to see a running Harry, sprinting full speed towards her, shining like an angel or a God or...words couldn't describe the feeling of elation and fear she felt as she first glimpsed her best friend...back from the dead. "Harry" She breathed

To her surprise, no Death Eater approached him, no one tried to grab him or curse him; as a matter of fact no one even really looked at him. Instead, every Death Eater had their eyes peeled to the rocks where Ron and the others were. All appeared anxious, straining their necks to see something. But soon, that was the farthest thing from her mind, as Harry slowed down and approached her.

"Hermione" He repeated, staring directly into her eyes. Suddenly her knees became weak, and the Death Eaters were the only thing holding her up. No one in the room moved, all seemed to be concentrating on the two friends.

She couldn't believe he was back! It was too much! She'd accepted his death...they all had...and now he suddenly comes back? No...it was a trick! Or some sick joke!

"'Mione say something!" Harry said softly yet impatiently, shifting his weight under her gaze. Tears that had accumulated in her chocolate eyes, now fell to her cheek and eventually off her face.

Hermione didn't say a word, only instead, reached her slender hand, shaking, up to his face. No one objected, instead the Death Eaters stood watching; almost transfixed by the action.

Harry's breathing sped up as he watched her hand move closer and closer to his face. He shivered slightly when the hand finally made contact with his cheek.

Hermione moved her hand along his face, tracing all of his features, eyes fixated on whatever she was tracing. Finally, she stopped, her hand lingering by his cheek once more, and looked deep into his familiar emerald eyes.

"Your back" she whispered so softly Harry almost didn't hear her.

"Yea" He whispered back, still staring into her eyes.

"How?"

"I-I don't know

"Harry-"she paused in an attempt to control her tears "You have no idea...what we went through...how-Oh Merlin Harry I missed you so much!" With this, she flung herself onto him and he wrapped a strong arm around her, she, crying into his shoulder, soaking it with tears.

"Shh...it's okay. I'm here now." He said softly, stroking her hair and holding her tighter to him.

All the Death Eaters rolled their eyes, this was too much love and sentiment for any of them to handle. "I think that's enough of that" Macnair exclaimed to Goyle in a whisper.

"You can say that again" Goyle responded harshly. "Let's break this party up! Boss?" He looked to Barty for permission who nodded his head.

The grip at which Hermione clung to Harry, was scary, it was almost as though she believed he'd leave any second..........and that's exactly what happened.

Harry felt the choking sensation of someone gripping the back of his shirt, cutting into his throat. Hermione, shocked that he would leave her so abruptly gave a little gasp and when she finally opened her eyes and realized that the Death Eaters were dragging Harry away she panicked.

"Don't! Where are you taking him?! Bring him back!" She shouted after the Death Eaters, who continued to drag Harry further away despite her screams. "HARRY!"

"'Mione!" Harry gasped desperately, as he tried to fight off the Death Eaters.

"What are they doing to him Crouch?" Hermione growled, directing her anger in his direction. "Where is he going?"

"Oh my dear, Harry's not the only one going." With this Barty Crouch Jr. snapped his fingers and two more Death Eaters appeared at Draco's side and dragged him to away.

"DRACO! NO!"

"Oh yes, your precious Draco too!" He smirked "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some torturous deaths to watch" And with that, Barty Crouch strode off leaving Hermione with a mouth open, eyes bulged, and a heart that had stopped beating.

(I'm tryin to get the next chapters out asap...bear with me! And in the meantime....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!)


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Sacrifices

WARNING: EVIL CLIFFHANGER AHEAD (I'm warning you now so don't say I didn't!)

_Dedication_: this chapter's dedicated to Courtney Anne cause her review was the one that really made me start writing this chapter, since I was having doubts. So thanks!

A/N: This chapter I wrote quite quickly, in order to get it out to you all, so I didn't get much time to edit it, so if there are any mistakes you know why. Things are really heating up here, and the climax is directly ahead! The reviews have been a tremendous support, THANK YOU and keep them coming!!! Well that's pretty much it...except I'd like to make a public announcement that all the death threats to kill me because of my cliffhangers honestly have no effect over me whatsoever, they make me laugh and tempt me to wait even longer for an update...luckily for you all I'm nice! Lol...thanks again and hugs! Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

To my lovely reviewers...

SamboTheGreat: I sense a bit of internal conflict in your review...lol! Hopefully Ally will keep you in check! Haha...thanks for reviewin!

Orchid6297: Glad you liked the scene with Harry and Hermione. It was one that "flowed" if you know what I mean...lol anyways, thanks for reviewing!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Yes, Harry and Draco are caught in a pretty bad situation aren't they? Oh well...we'll see what happens; well actually you'll see what happens since I already know since I wrote it...lol never mind I'm just rambling now...enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!

Courtney Anne: I'm sorry I can't say anything!! Actually I must tell you though, that your review was the one that made me physically start typing, so.... hence the dedication. Thanks!!!!

Smiles28: Great to hear from you again! I read this, and this made me update it, since it was written yesterday! So thank you!!! Hope your enjoying it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER TWENTY –FOUR: SACRIFICES

Among Ron, Neville and Ginny there had once been the sound of whispering emerging from their isolated corner, crying had also been heard, but now the only thing that could be heard was silence. None of them moved, none of them breathed; Ron's crying stopped, Ginny gasped no more, Neville's whispers silenced. All simply stared at the scene that had insanely been preformed in front of their eyes.

Too much had happened in a few simple seconds for any of them to comprehend! One moment Ron had been crying over the loss of Hermione, the next Ginny finally realizing that Harry had come back, and finally here they were: Hermione was free but Draco and Harry were being sentenced to death!

"He's back," Ginny finally whispered, breaking the long silence "He's back and I haven't been able to touch him; and now...now he's going to die again!"

Neither Ron nor Neville knew how to respond to this, so both settled comfortably into silence yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few moments, and Hermione hadn't moved. She'd had them both! She'd almost gotten Draco free...she could have run away with Harry...but neither had happened. Instead now they were BOTH about to die torturous deaths, while she was free to go! She'd live the rest of her life mourning the loss of her best friend, back from the dead, and killed again, and her boyfriend, the one she'd given her heart to, the only one who truly loved her. She would have nothing to live for! She had to save them, even if she died in the attempt. She'd regret leaving Ginny and Neville but her heart ached for Ron. He would miss her the most. But all these thoughts were useless considering that she remained standing here like a complete git.

"CROUCH!!!!!!!" She bellowed

"Yes Miss Granger?" He replied in a mock-innocent voice, smirk still on his mouth.

"Take me instead," She said quietly

"Pardon me?"

"Take me instead!" She repeated, much louder than before.

Crouch grinned evily, "I'm sorry I didn't hear that" He played dumb.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!!" Ron whispered loudly

"She can't!" Ginny said

"No, she can't be serious" Neville agreed

"Hermione.... what are you doing??!!" Ron moaned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take you instead? Instead of what?"

"Stop acting like a dumb ass Crouch. You and I both know what I'm talking about!"

With a nervous glance towards the rocks Ron, Neville and Ginny were behind, he smiled.   
"You're right, I do know what you're implying. But I'm afraid it won't work"

"And why not?" She snarled

"Because--"

"Just let them both go...you can torture or kill me as you like!" She interrupted

"I admire your Gryffindor bravery, but notice, you are one person, and you are asking for me to set free two people! The math doesn't prove it a fair trade or maybe perhaps, a mudblood like you overlooked that!"

C'mon just ignore that...he's just trying to get under your skin. If you're going to do this you have keep yourself under control to get what you want. She thought to herself.

"Please" she begged "I've already said that you can torture me any way you like!"

"I'm afraid that's not good enough"

"You-You can r-rape me" She offered, trembling with the very words. This was the last way she wanted to loose her virginity but...she'd do anything to save Draco and Harry.

"Tempting..." Crouch said, circling her, and making Hermione feel like a doll on display, every feature of her out for public critique. "Hmm....yes VERY tempting"

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick, but she swallowed the feeling down. This was something she had to do for them. Draco had given up every security that he had known for her...Harry had given his life for her and the rest of the world...now it was her turn to sacrifice.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Crouch's sudden hand grabbing her face. "You have no idea how much I would give to fuck you right now. You are such a beautiful witch...." Hermione inwardly cringed, here it came "But even that's not a good enough trade for the lives of Malfoy and Potter."

Hermione's heart dropped, even though a feeling of relief guiltily did wash over her. She couldn't save them...they were destined for death.

"But here's what I will do for you Miss Granger...I'll exchange your death...for the life of one other"

"I-I don't understand"

Suddenly Crouch snapped his fingers and Harry and Draco appeared, though magically binded.

She rushed over to the two, tears of relief, that they hadn't been harmed, tempted to fall from her eyes.

"Hermione!!" The pair shouted in unison

"Not so fast Miss Granger..." Crouch said, motioning for a Death Eater to stop her from reaching the boys.

"What?" She snapped, maternal feelings kicking in, the urge to hold them and make sure that nothing had happened to them extremely strong.

"You have yet to give me an answer"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I agreed to let you die in one of their places."

"Yes I understand that"

"Hermione you can't!" Draco shouted

"'Mione don't do it!" Harry screamed "I'll die...I did it before and you all seem to be fine. Please 'Mione...we're both begging you here!"

Hermione plainly ignored them and focused her attention on Crouch once again.

"One, Miss Granger. Choose the one you wish to set free (the one you want to live) and the other will die"


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Selfish Tears

(A/n: Alrighty, here's the heart of the story, I was kind of rushed since I've been quite busy with my school beginning this week so things might not be perfect. Just bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews, they were great! And now onto the story...)

Usual Disclaimer

Smiles28: I'm sorry about leaving you hanging! As for the others, hiding safely behind all those rocks, they'll be revealed soon don't worry! Hopefully your head didn't burst, I tried to get this out asap!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: I've found too that if your listening to a sad song while your reading (or writing) something like this it completely makes it more real. Srry bout the update, glad your enjoying it!

SlytherinRoyalty: haha glad I threw you for a spin there, that's always fun. I'm very happy about your confidence in me and my decision...that helps a lot! So thanks for reviewing and yes I try have as many surprises in there as possible! Lol...

SamboTheGreat: Srry bout the update, here it is! Lol enjoy!

Courtney Anne: lol I liked your description of Neville Ron and Ginny. I agree, up to this point it seems like they've been sitting there doing nothing right? Well I'm saving them for something else...so be patient you'll see in this chapter! I'm terribly sorry about the update but hopefully it'll be worth that wait! Thanks for reviewing!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: SELFISH TEARS

Hermione had no response to Crouch's last statement, as realization hit her. Only one...her life wasn't enough to buy both Draco and Harry's freedoms.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought...she was going to die...and she couldn't even save them both.

"I've already offered my body and my life...they both go free," She declared bravely

"Well then I'm sorry but my boys and I can't help you there" He said smirking, beginning to walk away.

Hermione ran after him, clinging to his arm desperately, tears flowing now. "What if I said that every fucking Death Eater could rape me?" Crouch simply stared at her "Well what then? Would your 'boys' be able to help me then?"

To this, the Death Eaters hooted wildly with shouts such as "Do you hear that? We all get a go with her! We get to fuck the mudblood!!!" bouncing off the walls, making Hermione feel less and less like a person with each passing moment and more like an object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shouts of excited Death Eaters getting a chance to have sex with his girlfriend circled the cave in such a way that engulfed Draco in a sense of fear that was indescribable.

'What the bloody hell does she think she's doing!!!' He screamed mentally 'I'm the one who got captured...I'm the one who's supposed to die for her!'

He added to himself 'it's not like I want to die and be tortured at the hand of Death Eaters....but still. I'd do it a million bloody times in her place'

And as if dying wasn't enough...now she was offering her body to them; her holy temple that she'd promised to reserve for him and only him was now being snatched away by people who wished her dead.

And then it hit him...she was willing to give all that up for his and Harry's lives. Never before had he felt so loved...never before had anyone offered to sacrifice anything for him....yet here she was bargaining his life in exchange for her virginity and her own. Tears that Draco had tried to suppress somehow managed their way up, through the lump in his throat and out of his once icy eyes. Glancing at Harry to see if he'd noticed he realized that Harry had not...he had tears of his own to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crouch wrung his hands, turning around to where the trio of teenagers hid, (and to Hermione's relief remaining silent) and stood on tiptoe, straining his neck to see over the tops of the rocks. Seeing nothing he sighed and suddenly approached Hermione and slapped her hard in the face.

"YOU!" He screamed "How dare you tempt us all like that! Just for that I have every mind to rape you here and now..."

To this Hermione gave a small whimper but otherwise remained silent, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"I said before that I'd have none of that! You can exchange your life for either Malfoy or Potter's and that's it. I'm sick of this little act your putting on...you're annoying me and I want you dead as soon as possible. So hurry up and choose!" He growled, staring at the surrounding Death Eaters in a way that settled his decision.

All eyes rested on Hermione and she felt her pulse quicken and heart drop to the floor. What was she to do??

Crouch shoved her towards the two boys waiting her and slowly-very slowly- she raised her head to meet their anxious, tearful eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley had been through more in her young life than she cared for. She'd been possessed by Lord Voldemort (in form of Tom Riddle), she'd fought in the last battle, lost Luna, fallen in love with Harry only to have him die, lost countless other fellow classmates and teachers and now....here was Harry, the same messy haired-bright eyed-boy who'd first told her he loved her, the same boy she'd mourned for every day, the first and only boy her heart had ever belonged to....and she might loose him again.

Ginny knew that Harry was back, but Ginny also knew her female friend well enough to know that Hermione's heart would first lurch to save Draco. After all, Ginny knew how much Hermione loved Draco, and he, her. But Ginny couldn't let Draco Malfoy walk away alive (no matter how selfish she might seem) when Harry was sent to death.

She couldn't stand another death...she needed Harry. And after being deprived of him for so long the urge was so intense that she wasn't thinking clearly. Ginny had never been given everything she asked for, but this was something she wasn't going to let pass by.

And that's why she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An eerie silence had overcome the cave, much the same kind of silence that had occurred earlier when Hermione first saw Harry. Except this time...the silence was broken by a scream.

Immediately (recognizing the voice) snapping her head to the rocks where her friends lay, Hermione's tears momentarily stopped and her heart froze. Ginny.

Crouch suddenly came alive with excitement. He ran over to the rocks, and, with the other Death Eaters in tow; the only sounds being heard were those of struggle. And suddenly, just like expected, the forms of Neville, Ron, and Ginny emerged.

Hermione's heart dropped to the floor. She'd wanted to give her life away quickly. She'd not wanted the others there...she didn't want them involved...she didn't want the pain that facing them as she died would bring.

Turning away, she stole a glance at Harry. His emerald eyes were shining with tears and were as huge as ever. Harry tried to speak, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, being too overcome by emotion.

Crouch strode in front of them, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Well now Miss Granger what did we decide?"

Hermione froze. Tears resumed. She couldn't choose. It was impossible.

So much of her wanted Draco. She LOVED him. She couldn't be able to sentence to death the one she loved. She honestly and truly loved him, and wanted him to live...find someone else maybe. Above all she wanted him to be happy.

But on the other hand...Harry. They'd all missed him so much. Choosing Draco was selfish. Ron would have his best mate back again, Neville would have his role model and leader, Ginny would have back her boyfriend. Ron had gotten drunk over Harry's loss, Ginny had slapped Lavender, Ron had slapped her and abused her in his grief. Imagine what would happen to them if he died again. Harry had never deserved to die...so shouldn't he have another chance at life?

"We're all waiting Miss Granger" Crouch said impatiently

"Harry! Choose Harry!" Ginny cried out suddenly

"Gin..." Harry said hoarsely, warning her not to continue her train of thought.

"I don't care Harry! I want you back!"

"I know Gin...I know"

Hermione wasn't sure she'd ever cried so hard before. She wanted Draco...but the others wanted Harry. She watched the lovers exchange glances and she collapsed. She had to pick Harry! Leaning onto the wall for support she looked desperately at Draco, hoping to seek comfort within his eyes like she'd done on countless occasions. He smiled sadly at her. "I'll understand." He whispered roughly

No...she couldn't stand to see him in such pain! She had to pick Draco! She whipped her head around at Harry who'd been carrying on conversation with the three from across the room.

"I-I missed you so much mate," Ron said softly before tears leaked from his blue eyes.

That was it, she couldn't decide! Sobs racked her body and finally she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, her heartache succeeding past the human limit.

(Very sad I know, but everything will be okay, trust me on this one. I know a few parts didn't make much sense now with the information given to you all...but just hang in with me okay? REVIEW—remember I work faster with more reviews! Lol...hugs, haystack)


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Preparations

(A/N: I'm not even going to try to explain why this chapter is so overdue, because I'm sure you all aren't interested in my excuse (and I'd rather not type it all out) so all I can do is apologize and assure you that I had logical reasons. I do realize I left you all with a pretty nasty cliffhanger but this is like the climax of the story...I had to. The response was WoNDERFUL for last chapter. I appreciate all of the many reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all are the best, my goal has been to reach at least 200 so...every single review counts! Since I have to leave soon, I'm just going to list my thanks this chapter: I'm so sorry please understand, but I loved them all! Thanks! Hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

Taela- Thanks for reviewing, it's so nice to meet new reviewers!!

dracoisahottie13

FallingWithGhosts- That goes for you too, it was nice to hear from you!

Smiles28

SOBs 4 Sirius 223

Courtney Anne

SamboTheGreat

SlytherinRoyalty

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: PREPERATIONS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crouch sighed impatiently 'were there any left?' he wondered 'No' he reminded himself 'the original six, that's who you want! Then why am I standing here letting this charade continue? I want to get onto the killings!!!' That was it, his mind made up, he drifted out of his thoughts, returning to the scene before his eyes...but things had changed in a few innocent moments.

There was silence, unlike before when the room had been filled with Ron, Neville, and Ginny's cries out to Harry and to Hermione. And now...the girl lay still. Hope surged throughout his veins and his heart thumped inside his chest with anticipation and excitement.

"You!" He shouted at a nearby Death Eater "Go see what's wrong with her!"

"Yes sir" the Death Eater grumbled, making his way over to Hermione, everyone present holding their breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's was numb. She saw nothing; heard nothing, and felt nothing...everything was black. The pain inside her had reached it's maximum and now she wished for nothing more than a soundless sleeping drought. She wanted it gone...this feeling in her chest...she wanted to forget--let someone else choose--all she wanted was sleep.

In the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of someone approaching her. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought and curled into a tighter ball, arms drawn tightly around herself, as if that could somehow protect her; her breath she held in--why she wasn't sure.

"Is she dead?" Crouch asked eagerly, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville's panic rising with each word he uttered.

'She can't be dead...she can't be' Ron thought quickly, mind racing

'No...I don't believe it' Neville muttered to himself

'Don't worry, it must be some kind of joke' Ron assured himself

'Are you kidding yourself, you saw her fall, you saw her face!' Draco thought bitterly

'If she is dead...oh god, the last thing she heard was us yelling at her' Ginny cringed, tears swelling again with guilt

'Hermione's the clever one...she can't be dead.' Neville mused

'She's your best girl friend...she wouldn't leave you' Ginny lied to herself

'We've been through so much...she wouldn't just die like that' Ron agreed with himself.

'No...I only said a few words to her. I'm the one who's supposed to die...NOT HER!!' Harry screamed at himself

'She loves you...she wouldn't leave like that! The two of you were supposed to marry; you'd have a few kids and grow old together. And then she'd die peacefully in her sleep. She can't die like this! She loves you...she loves you...she'll come back' Draco concluded desperately

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not breathing" The Death Eater reported, announcing it loud enough that the five teenagers could hear.

Crouch laughed "To hard to decide huh? Well that's something for the Daily Prophet: Know-it-all, perfect Gryffindor Granger dies of heartache! Hahahaha..."

But the five hadn't heard this last comment; instead Ginny started crying again, Neville and Ron stood there shocked, eyes bulging wide, Harry suddenly was having trouble breathing and Draco...Draco outwardly appeared unaffected by the news but inside...inside his body had collapsed, his lungs stopped working, blood stopped flowing, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wormtail scurried over to where Hermione's body lay. Bending over, her turned her over and felt for a pulse in her wrist—the nub of his pinkie finger brushing against her arm—making Hermione's stomach flip.

"S-She's alive..." Wormtail said, appearing very disturbed by the news. Looking at one another, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Draco, and Harry sighed equal sighs of relief.

Crouch's face fell; disappointment evident, and he huffed impatiently. "Well then...get on with it, all of you! I can't believe we've wasted so much time!"

"Yes, yes your right" Wormtail spoke up shrilly "Everyone round them up!"

The five snapped their heads to face the rat-like human; confused expressions plastering their faces. But soon—as the Death Eaters slowly approached them...making a circle around them, wands raised—realization replaced it. Placing their backs against each other, the wizards and witch formed their own kind of defense, devised in D.A.

Hermione was grabbed roughly off of the ground and thrown into the middle of the circle—forcing her to stand on her feet. The friends immediately swallowed her into their group, protecting her but not missing the opportunity to give her a quick hug or kiss.

"All right there 'Mione?" Harry asked, staring into the eyes of Wormtail the whole time—he was the death eater he wanted the most.

"Y-Yes I-I think I'm fine." She replied shakily, grabbing onto his arm for support as she reached into her robe pocket for her wand.

"I can't even count how many times I've thought you were dead tonight" Ron whispered teasingly, but with a voice that somehow implied that he was indeed not kidding around.

"I'm sorry" She whispered back, at loss for any other words

"I'm just glad your okay"

"I-I'm so sorry...to all of you," she said louder than before

"It's fine, don't worry about it," the group murmured together, all busy picking their first Death Eater to attack

"No it's not...look around you, we're outnumbered, what are the chances we'll all live?"

"I'd rather die beside you all than any other way" Neville said with a tone that impressed Harry

There was a chorus of "Me too" all around, and then it was silent.

"Ready boys?" Crouch asked too eagerly

Desperately, Draco pulled Hermione towards him, realizing how quickly this was happening. He planted a fiery passionate kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and loosing his hand in her hair...and finally he felt complete. Breaking away quickly he whispered, "I love you" in her ear and turned around, wand raised, prepared for anther war.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Saviors

(A/N: Well it seems my updating is turning out to a 6-7 day thing huh? I am sorry, I do feel terrible but school is very stressful this semester and since I am taking advanced classes, the workload is outrageous. Besides, concentrating for that many hours a day, wipes all of my brain cells out for the day and leaves me no mental energy to write. But anyways, you all don't want to hear about that. I'm about halfway through with chapter 28 and I can promise it to be out before this weekend is out. Sorry about everything, keep the reviews coming, they're brilliant! I've still got my eye on 200!! Thanks, and enjoy! Hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: SAVIORS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crouch almost could not contain his excitement. Finally, finally after months of planning...it all came down to this. This battle. His Death Eaters looked to him for guidance and he merely nodded and...BOOM...it began!

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" He screamed, not wanting to hop around all of the other nonsense spells such as petrificious totalus...he wanted blood...he wanted to kill...and he would HAVE his way.

"STUPEFY" Ginny shouted, ducking his green jet of light.

"DIFFINDO!"

"Expelliarmus"

"STUPEFY!!" Draco screamed, throwing himself to the ground as he ducked Goyle's killing curse

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Furnunculus"

"Impedimenta" Neville screamed, voice becoming hoarse, rolling to his right to avoid another spell being shot in his direction.

"STUPEFY"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" Wormtail screamed, pointing his wand directing at Ginny's chest. Ginny ducked her head, tripping over herself as she did, and falling on her back. Ripping his eyes away from the gash in her leg that was now bleeding, her eyes rested on Wormtail's figure drawing closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Neville dodged a 'diffindo' spell and stunned his opponent.

Stopping for the first time since everything began, he surveyed the battle. Hermione was leaning against a rock nearby, weakened from earlier, but still fighting impressively. Draco wasn't too far off from her, and Neville watched him throw glances at her every now and then, making sure she was alright. But Draco wasn't the only one checking up on the bushy haired girl...Ron too was fighting to her left, stopping whenever it was possible to watch her. Harry was busy dueling with Crouch and Ginny...his eyes scanned the cave. She was nowhere to be seen.

Heart picking up speed, he tried to regulate it by having his eyes grope every corner of the cave searching for the infamous red-head until finally they rested in a rather isolated corner far off. Without noticing, his legs immediately started carrying him over there, where the closer he got; the more he understood what was going on.

Wormtail stood above her, Ginny on the ground, a bit of blood staining the rock floor around her. Suddenly the rat raised his wand; the syllables of 'avada kedavra' on his lips ready to emit from his mouth. Without thinking, Neville did the first thing that came to mind. He tackled the puny man to the ground, his wand loosing aim and hitting the wall.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny shrieked in terror, tears rising in her eyes, as Wormtail's wand was only a few precious inches from his heart...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry heard many things surrounding him. He heard countless spells being uttered, the 'oofs' of people falling, he heard the screams of his friends being cut or wounded, and then sometimes an unearthly buzzing filled his ears toning out everything he'd previously heard.

Each Death Eater that faced him he killed without a second glance; fire was burning in his eyes. Voldemort may have been defeated, but these followers were every bit as evil. And he wanted revenge. Revenge for his parents, Sirius, Hermione's parents, Neville's Parents, Luna, and so many countless others. He wanted revenge for his abnormal childhood that he had been forced to live. And finally he wanted revenge for his death and what it did to those he loved most dearly.

So, turning to face Crouch, he raised his wand determinedly, focusing on nothing but the madman in front of him.

But something made it through the peacefully buzzing that had resumed in his ears. Something somehow fought its way through that barrier Harry put up to tone the world out. There was only one thing that was strong enough to pass that wall...and that thing was Ginny.

"NEVILLE!" He heard her scream

Forgetting completely about his duel with Crouch he turned around and began running towards her. He hadn't been able to protect her and save her last time... but this time would be different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville, limbs currently mixed up with Wormtail's, felt himself sigh of relief when he saw Harry's form, shining in the dim light like the hero he was, come racing towards them...well towards Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny breathed, a smile twitching in the corners of her mouth, as Harry sprinted towards her. Without saying a word, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her like a baby. He raised his eyes to Wormtail who'd hurriedly disentangled himself from Neville and had stood up, wand up at the ready.

Ginny whimpered, and only clung to Harry tighter. Shifting her so that most of her weight was on his left arm; he gingerly fingered his wand and shakingly raised it to the height of Wormtail's. But suddenly, the noisy battle in the background went silent.

Curiously, the three and Wormtail froze, Harry looking behind his shoulder.

"Harry..." Ginny drawled, fear evident in her voice. Nothing else was said, the teenager's eyes trying to comprehend the scene before them.

All spells had stopped, no one moved. Draco clutched Hermione to him; Ron lay on the floor, evidently bleeding but having enough energy left in him to raise his head to the commotion. The other Death Eaters were scattered about, some standing, some sitting, some lying stone dead on the floor.

Hermione, Draco and Ron's eyes held wonder, the Death Eater's held fear. And quickly Neville, Ginny, and Harry followed their gaze to where someone stood in the entrance to the cave, the now nighttime sky dotted with brilliantly lit stars, hard to see in the dark cave, but the moon, almost full, shone directly behind him, casting an eerie yet entrancing light around him, nothing about this person recognizable...except his eyes.

Ginny was shaking in Harry's arms and despite the circumstances he kissed her gently on the cheek, keeping his eyes completely on the stranger. "It's okay Gin. It'll all be fine now." He whispered softly and comfortingly in her ear.

A confused expression plagued her face. "I don't understand" She whispered, asking him to explain himself.

He chuckled a chuckle low in his throat, barely audible to anyone but Ginny and gave a small smile. "It's Dumbledore"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(A/n: What d'ya think?? REVIEW and tell me! Hugs and kisses, Haystack)


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: I know

(A/N: I've spent the majority of the day writing this, neglecting a paper due and everything so don't expect another chapter till Saturday if I have another week like last week! I'm srry, I wish it didn't have to be that way butâjust think, only a few more years till I'm done with school forever! I wanted to thank the 5 or 6 people who reviewed alreadyâyou all are the best and your reviews were so nice this chapter! THANK YOU! As for this chapter, it's basically the same chapter as last except in the point of view of Hermione and Draco. I actually was not planning to go this route orginially but it works soâyea. Enjoy and REVIEW! Hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

To my lovely Reviewers

dracoisahottie13: thank you for understanding! Yes, it's very stressful especially trying to get my requirements in and I just recently got the lead role in a musical soâyes life is hectic. Glad your enjoying the story! Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!

Smiles28: Your review made me smile! (no pun intended) Yes I'm glad everybody is still alive tooâI believe Sort Tordu had quite a lot of morbid chapters didn't it? Writing action chapters are rather time consuming since I do not have every spell's spelling and use memorized (gasp huh?) but I always think the effort pays back later. Thanks for reviewing!

Taela: You write very nice reviews did you know that? Yours was so refreshing from the typical: update soon thanks stuff I quite enjoyed it! Yes I did intentionally try to imply that maybe Dumbledore was Voldemort returned from the dead, but if that was true then I'd have to think of a new "last battle" and then this series would have never endedâbut I'm very glad you liked it! Yes and I did think that you all deserved a break from all of 'haystack's evil cliffhangers' lolâthanks for reviewing!

SlytherinRoyalty: Glad your enjoying it! Don't worry about the reviewingâI understand with updating how life gets very stressful. Thanks for reviewing!

Courtney Anne: awwâit's always nice to know that an author can create tears or laughter from a reader. I'm very happy you love it. Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: "I KNOW"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first glance, nobody had noticed the figure standing in the doorway. But after she'd been hit with a 'diffindo' and had been knocked to the ground, her eyes wandered back the shadow she'd thought she'd seen. But there it stood still, not moving, only watching.

Inching her way along on her stomach even though the gash in her side was producing more blood than she thought possible, she was finally close enough to recognize that it was a person. Nothing was visible about him, except a pair of blue eyes. So blue in fact that it was almost hard to look at them. They shone with sadness, something that confused her, but then dramatically switched to a mischievous shimmer; and suddenlyâ.suddenly she knew who he was.

"'MIONE WATCH OUT!" Ron screamed at her as the killing curse flew her way. Leaping out of the way, she fell, all of her energy drained from her. Ron rushed over towards her, gathering her in his arms calling Draco towards them. But just as Hermione was settling in his strong arms, finally feeling safe for once, she and Ron came tumbling to the ground as he was hit with a crucio.

"AHHHH" He screamed in pain, water threatening to fall from his blue eyes. Hermione, tears of her own on her face, grabbed her side in an attempt to stop the bleeding, and crawled over to Ron where she sat behind his head, smoothing over his hair, desperately trying to ease his pain.

"Shhâit's okay Ron. You'll be fine. We're all going to be fine." She choked

He gave no response but more screams that made Hermione cry harder, seeing she had no effect on him whatsoever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery stood, and laughed as he carelessly flicked his wand muttering "Crucio" casually under his breath and watched with amusement as Weasley, Potter's sidekick, Part of the newly re-formed Golden Trio, cried out in pain.

Hermione was at a loss for what to do, so she stupidly kept stroking Ron's face, unaware that Avery had his wand pointed to her

'And now for the second part of the trio' thought pleasantly "CRUCIO!" He yelled

At the sound, Hermione perked her head up, to see a jet of light headed for her. She cried out helplessly, she was too weak to do anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco saw the spell headed towards his girlfriend. He threw an "Avada Kedavra" at Dolohov who with a scream, fell face down to the floor where Draco heard a crack that was inevitably his nose breaking.

Without a second glance backwards, he ran to Hermione, and grabbed her by the waist, the spell hitting her long hair but nothing else. He shoved Ron who was moaning, to the side, a rock that served as an overhang nearby covering him up from view, and for now, safely protecting him.

Transferring Hermione to his side, he fought with one arm, stunning Avery and making his way over to a large rock where he intended to place her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. Ducking a spell, Draco quickly sat behind the rock, placing a protective hand on her back, feeling her shake.

"Shhâ.it's okay. I'm here"

She said nothing, fear from the episode that had just occurred still pounding in her veins.

"Don't leave me" he heard her whisper

Gingerly, Draco placed his finger underneath her chin, slowly lifting her tear strained face to his. "Hey" he said softly "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here all bloody night if you want me to"

Hermione nodded and leaned her head against his chest once again, savoring the feeling of his arms around her.

Draco smiled a faint smile. It may not have seemed like a time to smile, but Draco couldn't help it as he looked down at the woman in his arms. She'd always appeared so strong and independent, with everything figured out and the answers to everything. But yet here she was, shaking and crying in his arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. And to Draco, there was some mysterious pleasure in taking care of her, in keeping her safe.

Smoothing out her hair, he planted a kiss atop her head, and then attempted to once again cradle her in his arms. Smiling at how light she was, he did this with no difficulty and was feeling pretty satisfied with his nurturing towards her until he glanced at her face.

Her face deathly pale, and clammy to his touch, Hermione's eyes were closed and her grip had become light. "Hermione?" He asked, voice straining

She slowly opened her eyes, and tried to smile "mm" she said

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked panicking now

"uh huhâmm" She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

Draco's heart racedâsomething was wrong with her and it wasn't just the emotional scare she'd had earlier! He shook her as gently as he could and he watched a grimace appear on her face, her arm immediately holding her side.

Draco's eyes traveled there and suddenly he became very sick. A gash not longer than 5 inches graced what used to be beautifully tan skin. The cut was about an inch or two deep, pretty serious, and blood just seems to pour out of it mercilessly.

He felt so stupidâhow could he have not noticed before?! Shaking her awake once again, Draco quickly took off his shirt. "Mione! How'd it happen?"

"What?" she asked weakly

"How'd you get this?" He asked, as he began ripping his shirt into shreds, and motioning towards her side.

"Diffindo spell" she muttered

"Damnâokay hang on this might feel weird" And with that Draco began stuffing pieces of his shirt into her

Letting out a little gasp, Hermione fully opened her eyes and looked at Draco—little beads of sweat dripping off his forehead in worry, the way he concentrated on nothing but stopping the blood that was beginning to seep through the material-- smiled and reached out her hands to him.

Looking up he saw Hermione; a smile on her lips and arms reached out for him, and stopped what he was doing.

"You're so sweet" she said

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I think so"

As he bent his head down to her, Hermione traced his features with her fingers, wiping the sweat off his forehead, running her slender finger down the length of his pale face, kissing his nose, and playing with his hair as he spoke "I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered in her ear, making Hermione shiver with pleasure as she felt his warm breath on her cheek.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek "I know"

"I'm always going to be here to take care of you"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know. I love you too," Hermione said softly as he bent in to capture her lips with his.

As Hermione grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him closer to her, a moan escaped Draco's mouth at the intensity of the kiss. He snaked his arms around her petite waist, weary of her side, and rolled to the left; flipping her on top of him, so that he was now on the bottom. The couple had just gotten started when a sound came from the back of the cave.

Ginny's voice echoed throughout the room, grabbing the attention of everyone present. Hermione pulled away and snapped her head up to see what had occurred. Reading her mind, Draco got up, pulling her against him as he did so.

"Can you stand?" He asked

"y-yes"

"Can you walk?"

"I think so"

Taking a few steps, Hermione found it much easier than earlier. Now up, she surveyed the scene.

Neville was caught in somethingâor someone. Looking closer she identified it as some Death Eater. Ginny was lying on the ground and HarryâHarry was running to her with all of his might. Some Death Eaters made their way over towards the trio but othersâHermione looked around realizing her and Draco were soon attracting many of the hooded people to them.

Tightening his grip on Hermione, Draco flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes, and stoodâwand at the ready. Fear already replacing the security she'd felt moments ago, she searched around desperately for some sign of hopeâand then—then she remembered.

"Can you stand alone?"

"I'm not sure but I need to tell you someth--"

"Can you fight?"

"I'll try but Draco--"

A nearby Death Eater laughed "So you two have decided to come out of hiding huh? I thought you lot were in Gryffindor!"

"I'm in Slytherin thank you very much!" Draco replied coolly

"Ready for round two?"

"Ready if you are"

"FineâAVADA KEDAVRA! CRUCIO! DIFFINDO! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The death eater screamed as the others followed

Draco dodged the spells rather easily since this Death Eater had focused on the quantity instead of the accuracy of the spells. More curses broke out, and Hermione who had been in mid-sentence had to hold her thought as she jumped away from other spells and threw her own.

"Draco!" She yelled over the noise

"What is it?" He shouted back "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm notâbut Draco!"

"What is it?" He asked

"We don't need to fight"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look over there!"

"Who is it?"

Hermione grinned "It's Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore??" Draco asked, freezing in the position he was in, shocked expression on his face,

"Yea" she said quietly

"Well his timing's real off" Draco began "And I'd never have thought I'd say this as a Slytherinâbut I'm sure as hell glad he's here!"


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Night to Day

(A/N: Well I didn't exactly make my goal of Saturday to update but this weekend has been just as busy as the week that preceded it. Right now it is currently 5:30 a.m. and I've been up for an hour writing this, just because it's been almost a week since I've last updated, and that's terrible! I can't let myself sink to an update-once-a-week author, I want conclusion of this series and you all probably want to know what's next. This chapter isn't a favorite but that's probably because I haven't really edited it, and because I want it posted since my first class starts at seven and some breakfast would be nice before it. I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews this chapter but I hope you all will understand why. THANK YOU for them though! We've got 55 reviews to go to reach 200.... think we can make it?! Lol I'll try to update sometime during the week but I've got a write-to-pass paper due this week and a million other activities going on so I hope you all will understand. THANK YOU so much for everything and enjoy this chapter. Hugs, haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: NIGHT TO DAY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was frozen in place. Not a soul moved, no one dared breathe. For once they were all united; Death Eaters and the students alike. All wondering—though some in fear and some in wonder—what Albus Dumbledore's first move would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gingerly, Dumbledore took a single step forward into the light. The Death Eaters retreated in fear, and Harry grinned widely at their faces, excitement and joy dancing in his eyes. And then, there it was, Dumbledore raised his pinkie.

"What's he doing?" Neville asked Harry confused

"Just watch,"

Motioning with the smallest wave of his finger, Aurors and members of the Order suddenly rushed inside the dampened cave.

They entered as a mob, in an impressive number, crying the same battle cry and holding their wands up, almost like a sword.

Despite the situation, Harry laughed, receiving curious glances from Ginny and Neville. Leave it to Dumbledore to come; right when they'd all lost their hope, right when they needed him most, with a mob of Aurors and Order members that overpowered the Death Eaters with no question. It was just so like him!

They all watched intently as the Death Eaters bravely put up a last stand...but it was no use. Wormtail had tried to sneak off, but Kingsley had rounded him up into the center of the room, where the others Death Eaters were, Order members surrounding them like cats slowly advancing on it's prey.

"One...Two...THREE" Mad-Eye-Moody shouted and just like that, spells were shot at the unfortunate group in the center of the circle. The more sympathetic kindhearted adults such as Tonks, uttered stunning spells where as the battle-hardened ones like Moody, showed no mercy and used a killing curse.

All the Death Eaters fell to the floor. Whether they fell to the cold stone dead or simply stunned varied, but either way, the battle was over just as night turned to day and the sky came alive with colors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hermione sighed and realized that she'd been holding her breath in ever since Dumbledore had first made his presence known. A smile crept up the side of her face and she turned to Draco.

"It's over isn't it?" She asked

He laughed jovially and lifted her face, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "Yes love, it is" He whispered

Pulling away, Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny, who were smiling with Neville and suddenly felt her stomach plunge. Ron!

Before she could say anything to Draco, she began to run towards the overhanging rock she'd last seen him disappear into.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" He heard her call after her but her mind was focused on her best friend.

He'd saved her...Ron had gathered her up in his arms, risking himself, to save her from the killing curse. And what had she done? Shoved him under a rock and gone off and snogged Draco!

Slowing down, she approached the overhang where Ron laid, only half of his body protected from the rocks above him, the other side...Hermione gasped.

His clothes were burned, and practically fell off of his body; which had a series of bruises, cuts, and small burn marks on it. He was sporting a black eye, and seemed to soak in his own blood.

Tears were already gathering in her eyes at the sight of him. Shaking, she slowly kneeled beside him and shook him, hoping to wake him up. But nothing happened. Panicking now, Hermione lifted his wrist in search of a pulse.

Wiping his hair away from his eyes, Hermione gently whispered, "Ron, wake up"

No response

Hermione scooted herself until she was sitting behind his head, which she laid in her lap, and slapped him across the face. When he didn't move, Hermione's tears began to fall.

'Not Ron...Please not Ron. Not after we're all together again...not after Harry and that scare with Draco, I can't handle another death. Please Merlin No...' she thought to herself

"You know, for a girl, you slap incredibly hard!" A rough voice suddenly spoke

"Ron?!!" She snapped her head up and threw her arms around him.

"Oof! Easy there Mione, I'm pretty beat up"

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely

He threw her his famous lopsided grin, "You really do slap amazingly for a girl...bloody thing hurt like hell"

"Prat" she muttered, wiping her tears away

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"They're all fine...we won. Dumbledore and the Order are here"

Ron's eyes bulged out a bit "Your kidding..." he said

"No. Why?"

"Well I would have appreciated them being here a good four hours or so earlier but I suppose that'll have to do" He smirked

"You better be thankful they're here at all. Another ten minutes and we would have all been dead"

Neither could think of anything to say to that.

"I'm really glad you're okay" Ron finally said

"Me? I was worried about you!"

"I was under a rock Hermione...I was fine. Well until some Death Eater pulled me out. But I had no idea what happened to you."

"Draco got me after you saved my life"

"Saved your life?" He asked curiously, earning a confused look from Hermione. "Oh yea that."

"Thank you for saving me" she said, the words sounding stupid in her mind.

"It's nothing 'Mione. I care about you so much I could never let anything hurt you. Besides, I did promise Harry that...HARRY! Is he all right? Where is he? Have you talked to him yet?" Ron asked suddenly

"No, I wanted to see if you were alright first"

"You wanted to see me instead of Harry?" Ron asked incredulously

"Of course Ron. As much I want to see Harry, knowing if you're alive or not is more important."

Touched by her words Ron opened his arms, "Come here" he said. Hermione eagerly hugged him, he kissing the top of her head, and she, smiling at the gesture.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice asked, as he made his way towards the friends.

"Yes?"

Draco suddenly laughed, "Don't you look pretty Weasley!"

"Bugger off" Ron said, smiling though as he looked over himself.

"Hermione, I think there are a few people who want to see you"

"Well, help me get Ron up first."

"Okay" he replied, reaching down and lifting Ron up from the ground, throwing an arm across his shoulder, while Hermione came and grabbed the other side of him.

They moved at a slow pace, Draco truly carrying most of Ron's weight. But when the threesome saw Harry, Dumbledore, and the others waiting for them, Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded his understanding.

And without a glance back, Hermione ran full speed into Harry who was waiting for her with open arms.

(A/N: Well??? REVIEW! Hugs, Haystack)


	30. Chapter Thirty: Back Home

(A/N: I surprised myself by being able to have time to write this chapter. Mind you it's short and there's not much happening in it...but it's something! Here are the responses for last chapter and the chapter beforehand. Keep reviewing, they keep me going! Thanks a million! Hugs, Haystack)

Smiles28: Thanks for reviewing, you reviewed both chapters! I appreciate it... I agree with your GO DUMBLEDORE motto...he always saves the day doesn't he? Lol...I'm glad you liked the slapping. It was getting rather serious, I had to add some-thing! Thanks for everything, glad your enjoyin it!

dracoisahottie13: I rather liked 28 better than 27 too...Hermione and Draco are easier to write than Harry/Ginny. Thanks for reviewing!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Hope the updating isn't too bad...Thanks for reviewing

SamboTheGreat: I'm terribly sorry for not replying to your review last chapter, I'm sure the situation you told me about has passed but if you still want my input then here it is: I wouldn't necessarily categorize him as a player but I'd definitely put him in the prat category. That's just low...if any guy had done that to me, I would have broken up with him. I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle, that's a terrible position to be put in I know, but hopefully all that shit in your life has lifted. Thanks for reviewing!

Courtney Anne: I love your enthusiasm! It brings a smile to my face, so thank you for that! Also, Thank you for making that comment about wanting to read about school and I agree....... Hogwarts is calling!!

Usual Disclaimer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THIRTY: BACK HOME

Harry's heart skipped a beat. There they were...his two best friends, the only people who had been there in the beginning and had stayed with him. The only people who knew him better than he knew himself, the only family he had.

Guilt temporarily settled in his stomach at the sight of them. Hermione's side was caked with dried blood, and cuts and bruises graced her once perfect skin. Ron was even worse, burn marks adding to the list of injuries that was evident he possessed.

But the feeling disappeared when Hermione looked up and noticed him, her eyes lighting up and a grin spreading over her face, and before he knew it, she was in his arms.

He picked her off the ground and spun her around, making his heart flutter at the sound of her laugh. God how he had missed that sound...

Setting her back on her feet, they smiled at each other. They knew what the other was thinking and words were useless; one look at their joyful expressions said it all. Turning their attention back to Draco who was still supporting Ron, Harry took a step foreword.

"Hey Ron" He said quietly

"H-Hey Harry" Ron said awestruck

Harry laughed. "Ron, I'm not a ghost or anything, so stop looking at me like I'm dead"

"I'm sorry mate but...wow. I-I wasn't expecting to see you ever again and now...well...it's a lot to take in"

The others nodded in agreement and Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Well I'm back" he finally said "And I'm not leaving"

To this Ron grinned, "To Hell your not"

"Ron, don't swear" Hermione muttered under her breath and the others all had to laugh. Things were back to normal and Harry and Ron embraced, Ron's face looking quite twisted as he pulled away, trying not to cry.

Slapping him on the back and grabbing his other side, Draco and Harry carried Ron over to where Dumbledore and the other Order members were waiting.

"Hello Harry" Dumbledore said, blue eyes overflowing with happiness at the sight of the messy black haired 17-year-old in front of him. "Hello everyone" He added, nodding to the other students in acknowledgement.

"Professor..." Harry began

"No need Harry..." Dumbledore interrupted "I already know"

Perplexed looks slowly appearing on the student's faces, they looked to Dumbledore for explanation.

"Yes, yes of course you will all want the full story. But now is not the right time to give such an explanation. We will wait until we're back at Hogwarts for that. Then I assume you'll all be off to celebrate"

"Celebrate?" Harry asked confused

"The defeat of the Death Eaters, and your safe returns" he explained enthusiastically. Then he bent down so that everyone could see the twinkle in his eyes "I'm sure your return will be especially celebrated Mr. Potter"

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's, "Yes Professor I can assure you we will celebrate accordingly" She said, staring point blank at Harry who raised his eyebrows at her double meaning. She simply smiled innocently and nodded her head to Harry.

"So you're back then are you Potter?" A gruff voice asked

"Yes Professor Moody" Harry replied respectively

"Don't you 'Professor' me, boy! It's Mad-Eye!

He laughed, "I'll remember that"

"Harry?" A sweet voice sounded from behind. The group turned around to see Tonks, sporting purple hair today with a delicate nose and rosy cheeks alight with excitement.

"Tonks?"

"Oh Harry I'm so glad your back! Everyone will be so pleased! I can't wait to tell Remus!!" She squealed

"Lupin? Where is he?"

"Oh he's back home"

"Back home?" Harry raised his eyebrows at her

Tonks blushed, "Yes um Remus and I are engaged"

Once the surprised look had been wiped off his face, Harry beamed at Tonks. 'That's bloody brilliant. I can't wait to see him again"

"I'll let him know you said hi"

"Thanks"

"Harry?" Ginny, who had remained at his side the whole time, said "Dumbledore's activated the portkey already. The others have already left to be checked up by Madam Pomfrey. We better go."

"Alright" He said, and saying a goodbye to Tonks and the other members of the Order who had gathered, he grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed it before he felt that familiar tug behind his navel as they spun back to Hogwarts...back home.

(A/N: extremely short I know but if I feel obligated to do so, I'll see if I can update before the weekend comes)


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Surrenders

(A/N: well we're beginning to reach the end here, so I'm guessing only a few more chapters to go. I'll be relieved once it's all done, but I will sorely missing writing it! But have no fear, I'm thinking of an idea for another story, we'll just see how that goes...Whew! What a crazy week! I've got activites every day except Friday but that is when I unfortunately need a social life and Saturday where I earn my money for the week babysitting so...this leaves Sunday night. I wish it could be differently but for now...we'll just have to adapt. A big thanks to those who reviewed! Here's 31 and I'll say it upfront: it's got no D/Hr so for those of you who want them...just wait until a later chapter. I promise I'll do something with our favorite couple. That's about all I have to say so enjoy!)

Usual Disclaimer

To my lovely reviewers...

Dracoisahottie13: you're review was so enthusiastic it made me sit down and write! Thank you, it was exactly what I needed since I had no idea where I wanted to go with this chapter! You have no idea how much your words meant to me, I'm thrilled to hear that I've gone above you're expectations! So a big thank you to you!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: yes I'm rather glad they're both alive myself, too much death lately! Hope this chapter's good enough for being so awaited! Thanks for your review!

Smiles28: thank you so much for telling your friends about this story. It's so nice to hear...I'd love to hear from some of them! Hope this chapter is to you're liking! Thanks again, for reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: SURRENDERS

Neville slowly opened his eyes; his blurry vision finally adjusting to the brilliant sunlight that made it's way through the white curtains in the hospital wing. Looking around him, he noticed that several beds were full...more than normal, and he was confused. But then, the events from yesterday tumbled atop of him, drowning Neville in memories.

As his recollections ended, he frowned. Harry was back...

Silently cursing himself for his selfishness, he sighed; he was happy Harry was back, he really was. There was only one thing that made him look at Harry's return as a negative thing....a certain female Weasley, and it was she, who was the cause of this internal turmoil.

Neville had known she loved Harry. She'd said it herself many times after his death, and Neville had been there by her side trying to help ease her pain. But knowing she loved someone else didn't hurt...not when he knew that that person was not a threat. But Harry was back! He was back and it was obvious that his feelings towards Ginny hadn't changed at all since his death. And to this Neville fumed, he and Ginny were on the road to a solid relationship, he knew that he had been her second choice and couldn't have been happier about it...so why did Harry have to come and ruin everything? What did he have that Neville didn't?

To the last remark, he chided himself. How could he have so daft? Harry was THE Harry Potter, he was rich, famous, a fabulous Quidditch player, and a much better student than Neville. He was Ron's best friend, and with that status alone, everything could work out with Ginny, for Harry was the first candidate Ron would choose for his baby sister's boyfriend.

But since being jealous of Harry was nothing new, Neville did what he always did... he swallowed his feelings.

Glancing at the people surrounding him, Neville's gaze immediately fell on the red-head who laid in the bed to the left of him. Her pale but freckly skin, her vibrant red-head that fit her passionate fiery personality perfectly, and her full pink lips were all resting peacefully. Besides a few cuts and bruises on her arms, she appeared to have not been harmed. For this, Neville was grateful.

Maybe it was because Ginny felt Neville's eyes on her, or maybe it was because the morning sun had risen much in the few moments Neville had been awake, but either way, her eyes fluttered open. "Neville?" she whispered, confused when she noticed he'd been staring at her

His heart leaped. He'd never heard his name be the first to pass through her lips in the morning, and he feasted in the realization, fully aware that it would not happen again.

"mm?" he responded

Apparently not having a question that she'd wanted to know the answer to; she looked around the hospital wing at Harry lying to her left, and Ron, Draco, and Hermione on the opposite side of the room. "How are they?" she asked

Snapping out of his trance, Neville glanced at the three faces from across the room. "Ron was hurt the worst. And he and Hermione are going to have the worst emotional scars I think"

"Them and Harry" Ginny said simply.

Neville cursed, why did everything suddenly relate to him now that he was back?! "Yea" he said not knowing what else to say

"But that's almost not fair to say," Ginny continued "I think we all went through some pretty heavy stuff yesterday. I mean first with the Death Eaters attacking Hogsmeade, and then Draco and Hermione leaving, Hermione getting captured, Harry coming back, Hermione having to choose between Draco and Harry, and then that last battle. It really is bloody amazing that we all made it out of there alive"

"We were lucky Dumbledore got there, when he did. I think Wormtail would have killed me seconds later."

Ginny blinked a few times, eyes focused on Neville intently. She smiled sadly at him and then leaned closer on the edge of her bed. "I never got to thank you for saving me yesterday. With Wormtail I mean. I'm very grateful, and I'm sure Harry and my family and well...everyone who cares about me will thank you at one point or another"

"I care about you Ginny. And that's why I did what I did. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you'd died."

"I care about you too Neville. And I will be forever in your debt for saving me. Just think, I would have never been able to see Harry once he was back" With this, she glanced fondly at the raven-haired boy in the bed beside her; a look that was like a slap in the face to Neville.

"S-So you two are back together then?" He asked timidly

"Yes of course. Who would have guessed huh?" She smiled

"Y-Yea." He said solemly, suddenly becoming very interested with his thumbs.

Ginny frowned. "Neville you don't still have feelings for me do you?" she asked slowly

No response.

Sighing, Ginny heaved herself out of bed and walked the foot or so to Neville bed, where she sat lightly on the edge and lifted his gaze to meet her alight eyes. They sat like that for a few moments, Ginny staring in Neville's eyes, attempting to see past all the barriers he'd put up.

"You still love me don't you?" she whispered finally

Taking a deep breath Neville nodded. "Yes"

"You weren't counting on Harry coming back were you? You wanted to be with me."

"I doubt anybody was counting on Harry coming back" He said gently

"And now you don't know what to do since you know that I still love Harry; is that right?"

"Bloody Hell you're good"

She shrugged, "I try"

Letting out another sigh Neville said, "Yes you're precisely right"

"Well what do you want to do about it?"

"Do? There's nothing to do! I love you and you love Harry. It's as simple as that"

"No it's not. Love triangles don't work Neville."

"I'm not asking for this to be a love triangle. In fact, that's the last thing I want."

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Neville, I truly am."

"It's fine, it's nothing new. But--"

"No it's not fine. You're my friend. You've been my best friend and I would have never gotten so far after the war without you. You've given me everything I needed. What have I given to you?"

"Look Ginny, you mean more to me than you think. Just being around you and being able to hug you and stuff was enough. Of course I'll always have wished things could have gotten more serious but it's cause you mean so much to me, that I'm stepping down. You're happiness means a lot of me and even though it seems like there will never be anyone else, I'm sure someday there will be"

"Neville--"

"Ah! No! Stop it!" A voice rang out. Looking in the direction it came from, the two saw Harry fidgeting in his bed, arms thrashing everywhere. Tears slipped down his face as he cried out.

"Go on" Neville said softly, motioning to Harry. Ginny looked up at him, eyes glazed over.

"You sure?" she asked

"Positive. I'll always love you Gin. Just remember that I'm here."

"I promise. Thanks for everything Neville." She said kissing his cheek.

"Go on" he urged again "He needs you more than me"

Nodding, Ginny made her way across the room to where Harry lay, twitching more than ever, caught in his dream world. Bending down, Ginny softly brushed her hand up and down his face, smoothing out his hair with the other.

"Shh....it's okay. I'm here." She whispered lovingly into his ear. After several moments of coaxing Harry finally quieted and opened his eyes, his face breaking into a grin the moment he saw Ginny.

"Hey" he whispered

Laughing, she rested her head on her elbows, sitting on the floor, her face lying on the edge of the bed, only a few precious inches from Harry's. "Hey"

"What a day yesterday huh?"

"Yes...it was quite a day"

Without warning, Harry suddenly captured her lips with his, showering her face with kisses. "I'm so lucky you're mine" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Suddenly, uncomfortable with Harry's words while Neville was only a few feet away, she looked up to see his reaction. Giving her a reassuring smile, Neville said to no one in particular, "You've got no idea how lucky"

(A/N: Almost done here I can feel it! Review please!)


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Explanations Pt 1

(A/N: I realize that I have had many reasons for my slow updates lately...but I can assure you, none of them match this. The reason this update is so much later than usual is because I broke my arm last Monday. I was on painkillers that pretty much knocked me out, and with my numbed fingers finally regaining feeling by the day of my school's homecoming dance, I had absolutely no time to write. I had been in a full cast from the tips of my fingers to my shoulder, making piano and typing impossible. Let me tell you...those were dark days. But once I received a different cast typing is now easy and I'm verrrry thankful for it. So anyways, I hope you all will understand and now, no more delays here is the next chapter. But let me tell you...the reviews for last chapter were WONDERFUL!!!!!! So thank you and enjoy! Hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

sappjody: I'm sure you probably have not read up to Chapter 32 but I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing chapter one and Sort Tordu as a whole. So when you get here...you'll see! Glad to hear from you!

Smiles28: If I can assume sappiody is your friend then yes, some of your friends have reviewed! Lol...thank you for doing that again. Once I finish this story up, I've got plot diagrams on my desk for a completely different story so we'll see how that all turns out! It's so nice to know that reviewers will transfer from this series and onto other things I'll write. So thanks for that too! Sorry about the update, but I'll update as swiftly as I can though looking at my calender the most I could hope for would be probably Friday though it might be possible if I get good ideas for dialogue for Wednesday. We'll see and keep our fingers crossed!

dracoisahottie13: Your faith in me is so comforting. I will do my utmost best to live up to your expectations of ending with a 'big bang'. Yes I'm very sad that this series is coming to an end as well, but I'm excited about this new story. Hopefully everyone else will be too!

Taela: I'm terribly sorry about your computer. I can sympathize I've been there. Don't worry about reviewing certain parts of chapters, it's very difficult to do I know. I was flattered that I threw you into this story...truly I am, since it's a goal every author has. So thank you for letting me know! But seriously, you have NO idea what a comfort the second part of your review was for me. I was feeling so depressed about not updating before the weekend was out but I had just taken another painkiller that restricted me from writing anymore and then I read your review. I don't know if you remember what you wrote but if not you told me not to worry about updating, to take my time. Those were exactly the words I needed to hear. So thank you! It's nice to hear from you again!

draco-luver-4-eva: You have no idea how much you're review meant to me...I can't even begin to tell you what inspiration your words gave me. Seriously, I don't' know how to respond to it except....THANK YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: EXPLANATIONS PT. ONE

It was several days later until the newly reformed six were released from the Hospital wing. Ron sporting the most injuries and Hermione loosing the most blood, their release this year was unlike any in the past.

Every year, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had run into conflict with Voldemort or his followers. And after they'd defeated the enemy, the trio resided in the comfortable white cots, recovering emotionally as well as physically from the events of the day before.

They were quiet days; each member retreating into the deepest part of their minds and hearts, solemn about their close escape or the lives lost.

But this time...everything was different.

They had Harry back...they were all together again, with the exception of Luna. Nobody except Death Eaters had died. The last threats to the world were vanquished. There was celebration and lightheartedness in the air, instead of depression and gloom.

Lavender Brown was their first visitor and she eagerly greeted everyone with a relieved smile and Ron with a shy kiss.

She bombarded them with questions of what had occurred after she'd left to inform Dumbledore. They could ask her none of their own, for her visiting time was up and Madam Pomfrey whisked her away, eager for her patients to have some peace and quiet.

The next day, they awoke to piles of cards and candy piled miles high upon their metal nightstands, from students in the school they'd never met before. Ron accepted this with enthusiasm, eating all of Ginny and Draco's candy as well as his own; to which everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The May air was intoxicating and they had done nothing but lay in the fresh green grass out by the lake, lazily moving from one class to another. Now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were no loner a problem, the six soaked in the feelings of freedom.

Harry's return was a shock to the world. The first people notified were the Weasleys, Lupin, and the members of the Order. Mrs. Weasley had cried; dabbing her eyes daintily with a handkerchief, violently throwing Harry into the tightest embrace he'd ever experienced. Mr. Weasley had clapped him back, and laughed heartily, his loud voice exclaiming his welcome back. The remaining members of the Weasley family had similar reactions to Mr. Weasley, leaving Ron and Ginny beaming with happiness, Ginny holding Harry's hand the whole time.

Ginny and Harry had become inseparable. Never once, except during class, did you see one without the other. And even then, simply leaving for Herbology and Charms required a two-minute snog.

Everyone accepted this with good humor, just thankful that Harry had indeed returned.

The Daily Prophet had a field day, and for once, Harry actually gave an interview insisting though, that a copy be run through Hermione first, to which she blushed as she corrected the reporter on a fact or two and three spelling mistakes.

Life could not have been better, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Ron floating on air with the joy of death not hanging over them for once. There was no threat to their lives; they'd all survived. How fate had allowed it to be so, none of them knew. But it certainly appeared twisted.

The irony of the battle and of all day's events troubled no one. No one except Harry.

At night, the one time of the day when he was not in Ginny Weasley's presence, he sat in his dormitory staring upon the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts, thinking.

How had he come back from the dead? It wasn't possible...everyone had tried...bloody hell even Dumbledore had tried to bring Sirius back! Nobody had succeeded, yet here he was just as alive and healthy as anyone.

His memories jostled from his time spent dead, questions flooded into his mind. He didn't dare ask about the past year's events for he knew (thanks to a comment made by Hagrid, who'd spilt several beady tears into his hairy beard at the sight of Harry) that they had not been good.

He'd observed the others, and slowly as the days passed by, he'd pieced together a vague idea of what had occurred before his astronomical return.

Hermione's pain he understood. He'd witnessed the suffering she'd endured while choosing between himself and Draco and the couple's constant clinging to each other was explained.

Harry hadn't been blind when Neville shot Ginny longing glances behind her back and when they hugged and he held onto her for a moment longer. Ginny didn't notice, but Harry did and he had more reason than one to believe that something had happened between the two. He wasn't jealous...Ginny was his. But the mystery troubled him.

Ron was the toughest to decipher. He was his same old self, but Harry definitely noted that he spent less time with the group than from what he remembered. He was sure that his death had been a catastrophe to Ron, but something else had happened...a few things if he wasn't mistaken, that no one seemed willing to talk about. He and Hermione had become incredibly close and even though he didn't blame them (for he was glad they had remained such good friends to each other when he was gone) he couldn't help but feel like a third wheel.

Such thoughts were running through his mind, as Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco made their way down the winding corridor to the Headmaster's office.

Muttering the password, Hermione lead the way onto the spiral staircase, the gigantic eagle rotating slowly.

Taking the six seats that were provided, they didn't speak but instead entertained themselves with observing Dumbledore's office until the Headmaster finally poked his head in the door in the back, smiling that familiar twinkle that immediately put everyone at ease lighting up his old, wrinkled face.

"Hello Professor" they chorused

"Good afternoon" He said, moving across the room to his desk where he sat in his chair.

There were a few moments of silence where no one said anything, Dumbledore smirking knowingly from behind his half-moon spectacles at the students who sat, shifting uncomfortably in the chairs, under his gaze.

"Um...Professor?" Ron egged along, hoping to break the heavy quiet that hung in the air quite the way thick humidity wafts along on a hot summer's day.

"Yes Mr. Weasley I understand that you all are not comfortable with me looking at you for so long. But I find it immensely humorous that no one has yet asked me a question. I expected them to come hopping off your tongues."

"Questions about what, Professor?" Neville inquired

"Well I did promise to explain. And I'm never one to break a promise...so here we are. I apologize for having not retrieved you earlier but you see, I myself did not know many of the answers, and now that the handful of remaining Death Eaters have been interrogated and thrown in Azkaban, I can give you all the explanation you deserve."

"There are Death Eaters still alive?!" Draco asked horrified

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, but I can assure you that they are being taken care of" Dumbledore said reassuringly

"Who survived?" Draco asked in a low menacing voice, hatred for the men searing through his body, evident in his white knuckles that were currently grasping the wooden handle of his chair as though his life depended on it.

"Several whose names you all do not know, but among those you do, were Peter Pettigrew and Mr. Crouch" The Headmaster responded simply

"Wormtail??" Neville and Harry shouted in unison, disbelief etched across their faces

"Yes"

"The coward...betrayed my parents...hurt Ginny...die" Harry sat muttering under his breath

Ignoring Harry's mumbling, he turned to the two girls and three other boys sitting quietly, waiting for him to continue, "As I said before, Wormtail is facing terrible consequences...more so than the others. But capturing Mr. Crouch was the true treasure."

"Crouch?" Ron asked

"Oh yes...the mind behind the carefully constructed, even brilliant if I may say so, plan of his, that you all fell into."

"What plan?" Hermione inquired suspiciously

"Of how to raise me from the dead" Harry said miserably

"No, Mr. Potter, though magnificent as it may appear to us, your return truly was not their main goal. I'm afraid it's much more complex than that."

"Well if it wasn't Harry then what was it?" Ginny asked, confused

"Death Eaters strive for death Miss Weasley...they never bring people back. It defies everything they believe in. They aim to hurt life, not revive it"

"Then why would they even bother bringing Harry back?" Hermione asked, her face now matching the others, with utter confusion plastered across it

"You best sit back Miss Granger. It is a long story..."

TO BE CONTINUED..............


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Explanations Pt 2

(A/N: I'm not going to say much other than it took me a long time to write this chapter and since it was rather long I split it into two chapters. So since most of the next chapter is already written I would expect an update before Wednesday at least!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I'll let you all know of my next story once this one is done! Here's chapter 33-hope you all enjoy! Hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

To my WONDERFUL reviewers...

Smiles28: Hope the update was fast enough! Once again, you're faith in me is so encouraging! I'll do my best for you! Thanks for staying such an enthusiastic reviewer!

ewagurl4eva: Thank you for understanding the situation so many writers here are put into—life calls! Lol...it's hard to balance but it's manageable! Thank you for that, and I hope that cliffhanger wasn't too bad! Thanks for reviewing! Nice to hear from you!

dracoisahottie13: Sorry for my 'hell of a cliffie' lol...but you must admit that we haven't had one for a long time. I was a good girl...Yes, I'm sure you all can tell that I'm beginning to wrap up the story. I don't have plans for it so we'll see where the keyboard takes us! Thanks for reviewing!

Courtney Anne: Hopefully the explanation is what you think it'll be! Sorry about the update! Thanks for reviewing!

Taela: You are a truly amazing reviewer...thanks for your understanding with my arm and updating-let me know when you post a story, I'd love to read it! It does take a long to put everything into dialogue...gotta rack the brain! Lol I'm glad you're favorite thing to do is make others happy, you certainly did with me! Thanks for reviewing!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 33: EXPLANATIONS PT. 2

By this point in time, the sun has lowered its self quite dramatically and the sky burst with vibrant colors; Soft blues and greens, alarmingly bright reds and yellows, and all shades of colors in between. The rainbow flew in the window of Dumbledore's office and bounced around the dim room, creating a warm, somewhat stuffy atmosphere that the students sat comfortably in and calmed their nerves at the prospect of what their Headmaster would say.

Sitting there, twirling the ends of his enormously large snowy beard, he sat behind his desk, watching the six for signs to begin. Once his half moon spectacles received the signal he cleared his throat, sat on the edge of his chair and leaned over his desk with his hands under his chin. Slowly, he began.

"I blame myself for everything that happened to you that day" Professor Dumbledore said sadly

"What?" the group asked

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid it's true. The Order and myself, we underestimated the Death Eaters. We'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Ginny asked

"When Mr. Potter here died, how did that feel?" The old man asked bluntly, catching the six off guard.

The group suddenly looked uncomfortable, everyone refusing to meet the gaze of another.

"Ah I see; this is something you have not discussed yet"

Stumbling a bit over his words, Ron spoke up "P-Professor can we move on?"

"Certainly Mr. Weasley, but I need an answer to my question before I can proceed. How did Harry's death make you all feel, in reference to the Death Eaters that remained?"

"It made me want to kill them all; and leave not a single one alive" Draco said suddenly

"Good Mr. Malfoy. Exactly what I was looking for. You see, when Harry, our leader died, Voldemort, their leader died as well. The symbols of good and evil were gone. But what did they leave behind?"

When no one answered his question he submitted the answer.

"Their faithful followers, wanting revenge on the other. Barty Crouch took some notes on you all when he impersonated Professor Moody in fourth year. He knew your greatest weakness--each other."

To this, the group had to smile.

"So he began calculating a plan. As I've mentioned before, this was a very intricate plan that we only now know the details of because of Veritasserum Crouch knows your personalities from being your teacher for so long and (knowing he had to kill all of you for revenge to be complete) he assumed the only way to accomplish this was if Miss Granger agreed to go, being the smart witch she is."

Hermione blushed at the compliment

"The Death Eaters believed, Miss Granger, that you were in love with Mr. Potter"

"WHAT?" Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny chorused

"Yes, Crouch had been misinformed and assumed that since you were the only girl in the trio that Harry would have fallen in love with you, and you for the hero"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, smiling at the absurdity. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, possessively to which she chuckled.

"The spell used to bring Harry back is a complicated spell even I had forgotten existed. Only in the Oldest of Spellbooks can you find it. It comes in three parts and once started, cannot be stopped. Unfortunately for Crouch, it was in the first stage that word had finally come from Hogwarts that Miss Weasley here, was the one in love with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger with Mr. Malfoy. But it was too late; the potion could not be stopped. Harry's return would lure Ginny and unmistakably Ron, who they believed would do anything for his baby sister. But Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger they assumed, would not follow—being too sensible to rush into a mysterious cave."

Harry laughed, "I suppose those Weasley's can be pretty reckless sometimes"

Ginny slapped him playfully and Ron grinned while the others laughed in agreement.

Dumbledore continued. "The Death Eaters needed some way to lure Mr. Longbottom and especially Miss Granger to them and the answer for that, was Mr. Malfoy. Scheduling their attack to take place on a Hogsmeade weekend, when they knew the five of you would be, they thought it would be easy to capture Mr. Malfoy. Their plan worked brilliantly as I'm sure you'll agree, but not everything went exactly as planned. They needed to create a stir; something that would provoke the other three to make their presence known so that it would be easy to round you all up. So they decided to present Miss Granger with a choice, something that would emotionally break her down."

Hermione stiffened, remembering the incident with distinct clarity, and silently wishing that Dumbledore had not said anything on the subject. Draco squeezed her hand gently, and not looking at her, brought it to his lips. Hermione smiled sadly at the gesture.

"Her boyfriend, or best friend? No one really knows the answer to that question. I'm sorry Miss Granger, but they had no intention of letting either Harry nor Draco live. Once Ginny, Ron, or Neville reacted they would round you all up and kill all six of you—the ultimate gift they could have given Voldemort."

No one spoke. All just sat and stared at Dumbledore with bewildered looks. There had not been enough time to soak in this information and it was several minutes before they could process it.

"Wow" Neville said finally

"Yea..." Draco said

"Their bastards" Ron said violently

"Ron!" Hermione scolded

"Hermione! You heard the man..." He exclaimed passionately

"They're evil...that's what Death Eaters are." She sighed "But there is no need for such violent language"

"It's an expression 'Mione!" He grumbled

"Well it's a very vulgar expression!" She snapped

"At least he's expressing something!" Harry piped in

This was met with confused glances and the silence that was becoming more common as the day turned into night.

"What?" Draco asked slowly, perplexed

Harry sighed, "Ron, you haven't talked about anything since I've come back!"

"Harry..." Ron began "What are you talking about?"

"After I died Ron, what happened?"

"I-You've gone bonkers!"

"Answer my question. What happened after I died?"

"Harry what are saying?" Ginny asked concerned

"None of you have said anything about that time. I want to know what happened."

"You don't have to know everything Harry" Hermione said so softly it was almost inaudible.

"This comes from the girl who was dubbed the know-it-all" He joked, waiting for the others to laugh.

Only silence was heard and a guilty look passed from Ron to Hermione. Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore, who hadn't moved since they had begun talking, for help. The man rose.

"Harry has been dead for eleven months. I believe you all will agree with me when I say that that is a rather long time to be out of the loop. Perhaps it would be best to fill Mr. Potter in"

Hermione, never one to disobey the Headmaster nodded solemnly and sighed, exasperated. "What do you want to know Harry?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Together Forever

(A/N: The next chapter is unbelievably unpredictable. I'm debating whether or not to have this be the end with the next chapter as an epilogue...I don't know. So I'm terribly sorry but chapter 35 won't be up for a while. I was very surprised by all the nice reviews! Thank you!! We might even make 200! Thanks for everything and here's chapter 34...hugs, Haystack)

Usual Disclaimer

Taela: I'm glad you liked the explanation! It took a while to write and I was worried it did not come across effectively! So thanks!

SamboTheGreat: Don't worry. I understand. I'm terribly sorry that situation didn't blow over. I can sympathize with Dez since it wasn't long ago I was in a similar position but I know for sure that it's no fun being stuck in the middle. If Dez and Nuna were truly friends, they'll get over it...a boy is not something that can rip apart true friends. I'm glad to hear that you haven't died...hang in there!!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Chapter 34 just for you...

Smiles28: I'm so happy you liked the Death Eater's Plan. It took me a good month or two to finalize it...so I'm ecstatic that my efforts were appreciated! Hopefully Harry's reaction is how you want it to be...thanks for reviewin!

dracoisahottie13: Honestly I've been thinking about the "big bang" and I've switched my plans around quite a lot. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter with one idea but if it's not to my liking I'll switch it. I want a good loud bang, but I'm trying to tie up a series and cliffhangers or unanswered questions would not result in happy reviewers lol...so I just want you to know that I'm working on it. Thanks for such an encouraging review!

HogwartsHeadGirl1: So nice to hear from you again! Hope you enjoy chapter 34! Thanks for reviewing!

Courtney Anne: lol glad you liked the little hand holding stuff I made Draco do in last chapter. I always thought it'd be comforting to have a boyfriend in times of such turmoil like our friends here...Thanks for reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: FOREVER TOGETHER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron just broke up with you?"

"In a way, yes"

"Oh" Harry looked at Ron who was busy staring at Hermione with a look of utmost guilt and he felt his throat constrict. "Then what?"

"Then we suffered all summer long. Draco and I got back together and eventually Ron and I did too." Hermione replied, having been nominated the storyteller, she was doing exceptionally well; spitting out the story with no emotion whatsoever, like a robot.

"That's good then" Harry said, desperately trying to find some bright spot in this morbidly depressing story.

"Yes I suppose so."

"So that's it then? You all just--" Harry paused, having difficult spitting out the word "suffered for nine more months?'

"No" Hermione said wearily

"Well what then?"

"Patience Harry" Dumbledore spoke

"Right. Sorry Hermione."

"Well we realized once term started again, just how many other student's had died. I'm sure you've noticed all those empty seats in class."

Harry nodded, urging Hermione to continue "Anyways, um things got a little confusing after that." She said in a rush, looking at Ron

"What do you mean?"

Hermione panicked. For Harry to ask questions about his funeral was perfectly normal. But that night...Ron's words still echoed in her head, the feeling of his fist smacking her jaw, her pain and the confusion that followed with Draco...it was not a memory she was fond of re-visiting.

"Um...time went by really fast and it's kind of confusing which events happened first."

"'Mione I don't care about the order of events. Just tell me what happened" he said softly, staring into her brown eyes.

Sensing her discomfort, Draco spoke up, "I think it's time someone else told the story. Your voice sounds pretty hoarse Hermione."

But Neville and Ginny did not know what events had occurred that night and were just as curious as Harry

"Wait, I never heard this part"

"What happened?"

"Why can't you tell us?"

"It can't be that bad"

"Please?"

"I HIT HERMIONE OKAY?!!" Ron suddenly bellowed. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at Ron, freezing in whatever positiong they'd been before his outburst.

"You WHAT?" the three chorused, horrified

"I BLOODY HIT HER ALRIGHT? I GOT DRUNK AND SCREAMED AT HER AND THEN KNOCKED HER TO THE GROUND!"

No one spoke.

Neville and Harry were looking at Ron like they'd never seen him before, Ginny only shook her head and looked tearfully at her brother.

Overcome with emotion, Ron sat down again and tried to distract himself and desperately try not to cry. Hermione, feeling more guilty by the moment, stood up and wrapped her arms around Ron from behind. The action is what finally made Ron's tears fall and Hermione stroked his hair and whispered, "Shh...it's okay Ron. It was one night...it's over now."

Harry cleared his throat, "Did he really hit you Hermione?" He asked in a quiet voice

Hermione only nodded, her chin resting on the top of Ron's head.

"And he really was drunk and screamed horrible things at you?"

Again, she nodded

"Why?" Harry asked softly

"We lost to Slytherin." She said simply

"In Quidditch?"

"Yes"

"It was all over Quidditch?"

"No. It was about you" Hermione said almost inaudibly

"Me?"

"Without you on the team Harry, Draco caught the snitch. It was a huge blow to Ron. So he got some firewhisky and waited to take it all out on me"

Harry sighed and made his way across the room. Ron's eyes lifted and fear flew across them, and he backed away, afraid of what Harry might do.

Slowly Harry lifted up his arm....and embraced Ron, hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry mate. It's all my fault. I didn't mean to put you through all this." He grunted, voice thick with emotion

"It was just so terrible without you" Ron replied, sniffing

As the boys hugged, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Dumbledore smiled. Hermione approached the two boys and they opened up for her. She laughed, holding them tight, and Harry and Ron both broke out into their familiar wide tooth grins.

Draco smiled, and said to Neville, "I suppose the Golden Trio is back huh?

To this, Neville gazed fondly at the threesome and nodded "Yes...they're back!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron wiped a tear from his tan face, comforted by Harry and Hermione's presences. But when he lifted his head up, he felt not two...but five hands on his shoulders; Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Draco's faces all smiling brightly at him and he suddenly knew then, that he would be alright. They all would be.

The five had paid prices greater than any adults. They'd endured the curses of Death Eaters, the evil of Voldemort, and the pain of Death. Innocence long gone...warriors now instead of children, they found comfort in only each other. A friendship so great, Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Death itself had tried it...but it had never broken. Forever connected, they stood united...finally together again.

It was from this realm they would draw their strength to go on, to live life happily to the best of their abilities.

They'd lost their parents...they'd lost their friends and teachers. But now, with the last remains of evil left, they would never loose each other.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Without You

Usual Disclaimer

Smiles28: I'd love for you to add me to your msn list! I'm glad you liked the Harry/Ron hug and the group hug at the end. I think it was a bit out of character but I thought it added a cute ribbon to the chapter!

SOBs 4 Sirius 223: Here is the epilogue for you! Unfortunately, there will be no sequel! I'm sorry!

SlytherinRoyalty: Your review was such a pleasant one to get! I was so happy when you said that my updates brighten up your day! In all fairness, your reviews brighten up mine so I suppose we're even! Lol I'm sorry if you were confused but for clarification, this chapter is the end.

dracoisahottie13 I'm sorry it was short for your liking but if it's any reassurance, this one was 16 pages on word! Hee hee...I've practically killed myself getting this chapter out. It's the best I got right now, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it's to your liking even if I am going out on a limb here! Thanks for everything!

Taela: Thank you so much for your compliment on making you feel like you were in the story! That one definitely brightened my day! I agree entirely with you about the ending. Last chapter made a nice one, but there was something missing there...hence my dilemia of what to do for this chapter. I'm repeating myself but it's a different idea so hopefully it feels more complete to you all!

Courtney Anne: I apologize for the almost three week update lag!!! There is no excuse for that expect for writers block, which isn't a very good excuse. So you have every right to do whatever you want with me! Lol

Boycrazie24-7: I was sooo happy to get your review! I love hearing from new readers! Don't worry about being late reading it, that's why it stays posted! Lol...your compliments kept me smiling for a week so thank you! And yes, God is very important in my life, it's nice to hear from a fellow Christian! God bless!

fluffy-sama's worshiper: Whether or not you intended for your review to be funny, your review made me smiled! So thank you! There have been some questions about the end and since I'm updating, last chapter did not end the story, but this chapter does! Sorry about the confusion!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: WITHOUT YOU

They'd all gotten the letter.

Their four separate owls had delivered them with promptness; each cream colored envelope, completed with the Hogwarts seal, and their names written in green lazy font arrived minutes after the owls had urgently been thrown out of the window and into the crisp autumn air. No one wasted a moment in apparating to Platform 9 ¾.

It had been five years since they'd seen the contraption but it gleamed it's usual scarlet glow, and rumbled the same sound as it carried them to a place they'd avoided for so long.

The four groups, each arriving separately, chose their own empty compartments and shut the doors; the calls and laughter of children still audible.

The woman smiled as the lady, her trolley piled high with sweets, rolled by; her large silhouette casting a temporary shadow in the room; memories occupying her brain.

It was a rather long train ride, and without the childish games she'd finally agreed to play as a student, she had nothing to occupy herself. Drifting in and out of sleep in a dreamlike phaze, she jumped as the train lurched to a stop.

The man she was with, smiled at her and took her trunk. Following him out off the train and into the horseless carriages, neither spoke a word. The waning light of day was slipping and as they stepped out of the carriages and surveyed the grounds, both smiled sadly.

The stone castle stood as always, outwardly only a few things had changed. Certain parts of the stone were a lighter color, but only areas of about five feet. It was hard to see these parts, for over the six years, the rain had washed much away. But to the eyes of these two...they remained, the blood that had caused this, still there. The grounds were only slightly different. Tuffs of brown mud showed where lush green grass should have been...the bits of ground that they themselves had kicked up in the sprints for their lives that night.

Sighing, the woman led the way inside the massive oak doors, remembering many years ago the feeling she had felt walking up these very stairs. She took a left down a familiar corridor, dimly lit and damp as always, and stood beside a large statue of a bird, waiting for the man to catch up with her.

Hands clasped together, they uttered the password and let the staircase levitate themselves to an office. An office they'd been in many times, none for happy occasions. Such was the same today.

An elderly woman with tiny glasses resting daintily on her nose peered at them. She smiled a small smile that seemed to be an effort for her and nodded her head to acknowledge their presence.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy"

"Professor" They responded

"The others are inside." She said simply, turning around and entering a rather dim room.

The woman froze. 'The others'...how would they respond to seeing her? It had been years...

Panic arising in her stomach; she looked to her husband in an attempt to seek his permission to leave. He gave nothing of the sort, and gently pressing his hand into her back, urged her forwards.

There were four people already seated in the room. All rose as they entered and a stiff, uncomfortable, silence hung in the air.

Professor McGonagalllooked at them strangely, taking a pile of papers into her hands and setting them neatly on a corner of her desk.

"Hello Hermione" A quiet voice said shyly

"Hello Ginny" the woman responded kindly

Ginny approached Hermione and cautiously wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Hey 'Mione" A voice Hermione immediately recognized as Harry's said

"Harry" She smiled, and embraced him gladly.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Neville Longbottom asked, hugging her also

"I'm doing fine thanks. And you?"

"I'm doing well" He responded.

There were a few moments where no one said anything...each looking at each other as though strangers.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked softly, afraid of the answer she would receive.

"He's right here," A deep, somewhat rough voice sounded.

"Ron" Hermione whispered, as her best friend approached her, still towering over her.

"H-hey" He said awkwardly

"Ron--" She began to explain

"Hush. It's alright," He said, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Tears sprung to her eyes at his words and she hugged him tight.

"Well now that we are all settled, let's get down to business," McGonagall said sternly

Her former students nodded, all taking their seats, knowing what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Dumbledore as you all know, passed away last week" Minerva began,

"How Professor?" Harry interrupted

"The Headmaster died in his sleep Mr. Potter. Simply of old age we believe. But do not worry, he died happy and Madam Pomfrey informed me that he had a smile on his face even hours after his soul left his body."

Harry simply nodded and accepted the answer. Ginny smiled at the thought of Dumbledore's grin...an expression she and the others had known well.

"The real reason I called the six of you here today is to ask you all to make eulogies at his funeral which will be the day after tomorrow. A private ceremony of course, if we made it public, the entire wizarding world would come if allowed"

"Of course we will Professor" Neville spoke for the group

McGonagall sighed, "Good. I'm sure Albus would have had it no other way. He always was so fond of you all..."

"And we, him" Hermione assured

"It's quite frightening when you think about how much time has passed. It feels like only yesterday you lot were first years...and now here you sit: full grown adults, 22 years old am I right?"

"Yes" they chorused

"My my...yes indeed, time does fly. I never thought I'd live to see the day poor Albus died."

"Neither did we, Professor. Dumbledore also seemed immortal" Hermione stated softly

"And so he was...so he was." McGonagall said wistfully, tears formatting in her eyes. But she suddenly switched gears, quickly brushing her index finer underneath her eyes in order to prevent the water from escaping them. "But there is something else I'm afraid I must ask you all"

"What is it?" Draco asked

"Well since Albus was the Headmaster and he gone, the school needs a new--"

"Ooh you're going to be the new Headmistress aren't you?" Ginny squealed excitedly

"Yes Miss Weasley—I mean Mrs. Potter—I am"

"That's bloody fantastic Professor. You'll be great at it" Ron said enthusiastically

The five turned to Hermione, all waiting patiently for her to scold Ron for swearing. She smiled and bit her lip, but remained silent.

Confused, they turned away; Pain flashing across Ron's eyes as he stared at Hermione who looked at her manicured hands, pretending to be enthralled with them.

Draco's eyes sought out his wife's but she refused to meet them. Unsure of what else to do, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes well I'm afraid we're short on staff this term after the war and with my absence especially."

"The war?" Draco asked, voice regaining a bit of the coldness of his past self.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. The teachers we were able to employ for these years after the battle pledged only four or so years to the school. We need Professors for Muggle Studies, Potions, Ancient Runes, Defense against the Dark Arts, and of course Transfiguration. Do understand I am not pressuring you to leave your jobs, I know you all have jobs with the ministry or with the Order. But just so you know, the positions are more than available for your taking. You all made fairly good grades, though the only ones qualified to teach Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies would be Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy"

There were many moments of silence, each silently weighing the choice.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for the first time since entering the room.

'There they go again.... having one of those conversations with their eyes' Neville thought

'What do you think?' Draco's gray orbs asked

'I don't know' Her brown ones replied

'I think you'd be brilliant at it...you were the top witch in our class after all'

'That's not the point and you know it'

'Well what is, then, Miss Malfoy?'

'Never mind' Hermione looked away

'Come on' his eyes said gently 'Look at me'

Obliging she turned around 'You need something to keep your mind off...things' He persisted. 'You love Hogwarts...and I know you'd like to help out Professor McGonagall'

She sighed, 'The offer is appealing. But it's not something I can decide right now. Not after seeing them again...have you noticed how they've been looking at me? I just want to lie down'

'McGonagall is waiting for an answer though. Which subject are you thinking about teaching?' He tried to change the subject

'Muggle Studies.'

'Muggle Studies?? I would have thought it'd be Transfiguration for sure!'

'I think it'd be better to fill in a spot where they're less likely to find someone else. Plus I can focus on implementing the 112th Magical law into their thick skulls so we never have a repeat of...events'

'What?'

'Dear, do you really have to be so slow sometimes?'

'You just need to explain yourself better. Not all of us are blessed with the mind of a genius, Love'

To this, Hermione had to smile 'I don't want people ever to discriminate against muggles again. If that is the theme of my teaching, then maybe if they hear it enough, we can help prevent radicals like Tom Riddle.'

'Sounds like you've already started making lesson plans'

'I suppose I have'

'So...?'

'I don't know' She looked around hesitantly

''Mione!'

'It's Hogwarts Draco. I'd be away all term long from you. From the Manor...from everything.'

'Hermione, I once met a witch who taught me that the best things in life are the ones you have to make sacrifices for. Money doesn't matter in life, and neither does an elaborate Manor. What matters is that you're happy. And I definitely haven't seen you happy in a long time.' To this he placed a loving hand on her cheek. She smiled at the gesture.

'I have no friends Draco. You're my companion. It would hurt too much to be away from you.'

'That's why I'd be coming with you' He said, his classic smirk spreading over his face.

'Really?! Oh Draco...'

'I've always had the feeling that Snape would have liked me to take his place.' Hermione laughed and he took her hand. 'Is that a yes then?'

'Yes'

"Professor McGonagall" Draco announced, resulting in the others to stare at the couple "Hermione and I accept your proposal. If it's alright, we'd like to teach Potions and Muggle Studies"

The old woman smiled such a great smile it almost broke Hermione's heart. Clapping her hands eagerly together she bustled about getting the proper paperwork; muttering approvals under her breath.

Once the appropriate papers were signed, she excused the group and they exited the great office. The six were standing in somewhat of a circle, simply staring at each other, not saying a word.

"It's been a while since I've been back...you all want to walk about the grounds?" Draco broke the silence

Everyone nodded and Draco led the way.

It was fall. The trees were dotted with deep reds, flaming oranges, and distinctive golds and yellows. The old green was slowly fading away and something new was replacing it. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was faintly outlined into different color sections and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that one of those spectacular, breathtaking sunsets was on the way.

Examining the grounds, the group grew bored with simply looking, so Draco led them over to the edge of the forbidden forest by the lake, underneath a large pine tree...their favorite spot to do homework outside during the school year. It had a good view of the sunset and for several minutes, each member of the party was content as each mind focused on memories.

"So Hermione..." Harry finally said, "How are you? What have you been doing?"

"I've been fine." She replied, not giving any more information. Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked at one another uncomfortably, each daring the other to hound her for answers.

Harry sighed, "So that's it? We haven't seen you for five years...and that's all you tell us?" He tried to say it as gentle as he could, but there was no hiding his anger underneath. Hermione heard it and stiffened.

"But I am fine" She said stupidly, looking desperately to her husband for help. He shook his head no and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall about the curriculum...I'll catch up with you lot a bit later. It was good to see you all again." He said, exiting. But not before whispering, "It's your battle 'Mione. Not mine" to his wife.

Helpless, Hermione shifted, uncomfortable on the grass, and feeling the eyes upon her, turned around.

"Okay 'Mione. We got the hint and so did Draco. We're your friends, you can tell us anything, and there are no family members around now to hear you." Ginny said, "So spill"

"W-What exactly do you want to know?" She said nervously

"Anything! Tell us anything! Merlin knows we haven't heard a damn thing from you in five bloody years!" Ron shouted, his tone a lot nastier than he had intended. "We don't know anything about you anymore. Last we saw you was at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Everything was fine. Then suddenly we hear that you dropped out of Auror training with Harry and me and we never hear from you again? What the Hell happened?" When he received silence as answers to his questions he swore under his breath. Switching tactics, he tried prompting her to talk. "Do you even have a job anymore?"

"No. I didn't have a job before I accepted teaching today."

"Look Hermione, we're not trying to press you for graphic details here. But you have to admit that it's kind of weird that one day you just disappear from our lives forever." Neville said

"Please understand Hermione, we were so worried. We sent owls frantically. We asked around. No one had heard from or seen you. Draco wouldn't say anything except that you were alive and fine. That's all we've known for five years." Ginny pleaded

"If you thought we were frantic...you should have seen our Mum" Ron said, shuddering at the memory

"Hermione, you should understand more than the rest of us; you can't walk away from this group..."

"Five years Hermione...I don't understand how you did it"

"We care about you...we want to help you"

"We're supposed to be friends, talk to us"

Ever since Ron had vented, tears had slowly and silently slipped down her face. Her time spent as a Malfoy had taught her this. When everyone had had their share of talking they looked towards Hermione and found her sitting there, not changed at all, except for the red lines running down her face. They got quiet very suddenly.

"Oh Hermione, it's okay" Ginny soothed, embracing her friend in a hug

"We didn't mean to harp on you" Neville reassured

"No not at all. But you do see our side of it don't you?" Harry asked, crossing his fingers for a certain answer

She nodded, another turquoise bead dropping from her eyes, "Y-yes I do. I've always suspected it would do this to you all. But it was easier for me to do it this way."

"Do what this way?" Ron asked

Transitioning into another set of sobs she whispered, "Push you all away when I needed you most"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fresh wave of pain washed over her. This one was so intense Hermione thought she would die. Invisible to the naked eye, but there to the touch, little droplets of sweat graced her forehead. She cried out...so much pain! But a pair of gray eyes sought hers out and suddenly; the pain vanished.

The owner of those eyes held her hand tightly in his own, whispering sweet nothings to her...comforting her. But for some reason, he had to leave and was hastily ushered out of the room.

She flung her arms out to him. 'Stay with me please' she begged. With a small smile, he ignored the request he knew she had made and disappeared. By the time she turned her attention back on the pain she was in...it was all over.

A dim haze was beginning to cloud her vision. Starting to slip away into the slumber she had craved for so long...she fought it. She cried out and waved her arms about, incapable of speech and finally she received the object of her desire.

A bundle was placed into her arms and she beamed. Sticking up from the blanket there was the blond hair she had known it would have! She turned the baby around and finally stared into the face of her daughter, searching for her eye color; pondering if she had received any trait of herself. The baby didn't move. In fact, as she examined her angel, her skin had several colored bumps on it and her skin glowed an unusual blue. Busy searching every detail of the child, she almost missed it.

The baby had opened its eyes; it looked about the room curiously and as it took in the sight of Hermione, its brown eyes (Secretly, Hermione rejoiced in this fact) glowed a bit. Love like Hermione had never known before rushed out of her to this tiny creature. She kissed the baby's face and right as she was about to call for Draco...her child was ripped out of her hands by some healer.

She screamed. And Draco heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rushing into the room his face was that of utmost joy but when he saw the scene before him, his expression melted off his face.

Many healers now had accompanied the one who had restrained Hermione. She flailed her arms and legs, but they held her down. Tears flew down her face so frantically Draco wondered if possibly she were having a sort of spasm. Unable to do anything else, a fourth Healer injected a shot into his wife's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her baby...she had to get her baby.

No other thoughts than these ran through Hermione's head as she quickly lapsed into a dreamless, heavy slumber.

(End Flashback)

Pulling her thoughts from the memory she cringed as more tears flew from her eyes and fell upon the grass.

"I-I had a baby," she whispered

"WHAT?" The cry rang out in unison

"Really?" Ron clarified, making sure he wasn't dreaming

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed excitedly

"Wow...you a mum!" Harry exclaimed

"More amazing is Draco being a daddy!" Ron laughed

"A boy or a girl?" Neville asked

"A girl" she said weakly

"Well that's brilliant! Congratulations Hermione!" Harry said joyfully

"What's her name?" Ginny asked eagerly

To this, Hermione simply burst into more tears. "I-I don't know" She cried

"What do you mean you don't know?" Neville asked, his smile slowly fading away into a look of confusion.

"I don't know!!" She cried out hysterically

"Hermione, sh...it's okay. A baby is a good thing." Ron said, not knowing what else to say. "Right?"

"Of course a baby is a good thing you git" Ginny teased her brother

"Well how am I supposed to know! Those things happen as mistakes too!"

"Well for a married couple, a baby is always going to be good thing"

"Wait, Hermione, you and Draco were married when you got pregnant right?" Ron asked suddenly worried

"Of course, you insensitive prat" She mumbled, wiping some tears away from her face

Ron beamed. The others laughed

"Well, Mione where is the bundle of joy? She needs to be introduced to Uncle Ron!"

Hermione bit her trembling lip, on the verge of tears again. "She's not here," she whispered

"What do you mean she's not here? Is she at home?"

"No"

"Well then where is she?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said quietly, "S-She's Dead"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger would have welcomed tears. She would have accepted gaps of horror or angry outbursts. And she even would have welcomed sympathy...something she'd always despised. But those eyes filled with shock and guilt...that she couldn't accept.

Brown, Blue and Green eyes filled with unshed tears, each mouth open slightly into a little o shape. Horrified, they simply sat there staring at her.

It had been several excruciating long moments until Ginny finally made a noise that sounded like a strangled sob and a whimper in the back of her throat.

"Mione...Mione I--" She began before she burst into tears

"I—we had no idea" Harry explained

"I know," she said quietly, determined not to lift her head up and see their faces

"W-We just congratulated you...Oh Hermione I feel so terrible!!" Neville moaned.

Ron said nothing, only stared at her face and whispered, "So that's why you left us"

"Yes" she said, her own eyes glistening with her own tears that had yet to fall "I-I couldn't do it anymore"

"We would have supported you Hermione" Harry said gently, embracing her

"I know that now. But then...I didn't want to see another human again. I hated the world. It's not fair. What had she ever done to the world? Why did she have to die?"

"Life's cruel 'Mione. We all know that from our years here" Ron said softly

"I knew that. But I'd done my part. I'd suffered what was expected of me during the war...I had already made my sacrifices. It was time for me to be happy."

"The numbers never balance out" Neville explained

"If she had simply been born dead...it wouldn't have been as bad. But I held her in my arms, I stared into her eyes...she was breathing, she was alive and she was mine. Then the healers ripped her out of my hands, knocked me out and the next thing I knew, they'd already taken care of her body. Draco and I never got to name her..."

"I can't imagine..." Ginny sympathized

"She deserved better...she deserved a name at least! I would have come up with a name I know...just a few more minutes and she could have been buried with a tombstone. But instead the damned healers decomposed of her tiny frame; they said she was still contagious in death. But I know better..."

Moments of silence accompanied this explosion. The friends simply sat in silence, none knowing what to say to comfort their no longer bushy haired friend.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said softly

"For what?" Harry asked, forgetting entirely

"For leaving you. I-I can't believe I did that."

"We understand why you did." Ron said gently

"That's no excuse to leave without so much as a goodbye for five years"

"We just wished you would have let us help you" Neville assured her

"It was terrible without you though" Harry said pain evident in his soothing voice. "You simply disappeared. We thought we'd done something wrong—all we knew was that you were alive but wanting nothing to do with us"

"Nothing was the same after you left. It just felt so empty" Ginny agreed

"I suppose that without one person, the whole group suffers" Neville said "Because it was the same feelings we had when Harry was gone for that year"

Harry smiled. "But I came back."

The group muttered fondly to this, each remembering that day when Harry returned.

Ron turned to Hermione staring at her intently with his ice blue eyes, "Are you back Hermione?"

Hermione took in a sharp breath. Was she back? It was high time that she came back to her friends. But to the wizarding world with its prying eyes and gossipy mouths? She'd been in the Daily Prophet far too many times than she cared for, and her return would surely bring about unwanted attention. She sighed. No, it was safer remaining in her Manor with Draco. There she stayed away from others and if she needed something, it was brought. She had an easy life, since she'd dropped out of Auror training, passing day to day as she pleased while Draco was away at work. She had a library the size of the Gryffindor common room and spent every morning, relaxing in the garden with a book in her hands. No, it was decided. She would not come back.

But then she looked about her. At the horizon that was slowly transitioning from its miraculous sunset into the pale dusk of night, the faintest twinkle of stars just barely evident. She looked to at the castle that stood proudly before her. Every corner in her present view she had memorized, each as precious as the next, for as she sat on the green grass staring at the only building that had been her home (since her house in the muggle world had long been destroyed) memories like she had never known fell upon her.

It was first year and she was opening the compartment door to find a raven haired, bright eyed, somewhat scrawny boy sitting across from a flaming red head that currently had his mouth full of sweets and dirt on his nose. Claiming to be looking for Neville's toad, she was entranced by this pair of boys and instantly felt a feeling of hope that one day they might befriend her. She'd immediately scolded herself at such thinking: after all who would want to be friends with a bushy haired bookworm like her?

And then there she was, standing on McGognal's enchanted chessboard and a wave of fear passed over her. Ron was unconscious and Harry had left to fight Voldemort. Not knowing if either would be alive; her first and only friends; she quietly began to cry. Kneeling over Ron, she took off her jumper and desperately tried to wipe off some of the blood on Ron's face. She shivered...her thin shirt wasn't warm enough for her. But it didn't matter, just so long as Harry and Ron were alright.

Second year, coming out of her petrified state to learn of Harry and Ron's adventures, her heart fit burst with pride. But sitting there she wondered if they had not been successful down in the chamber with Tom Riddle what she would have done if she'd awoken to the news of their and Ginny's deaths.

Third year, her fear as Ron was being dragged under the whomping willow, screaming bloody hell, his face a perfect image of absolute horror. She and Harry's desperate scrambling to rescue him.

Fourth year, the Yule Ball and the famous Viktor Krum row. And who could forget the morbid ending to that year? Cedric Diggory dead and Voldemort fully restored to power.

Fifth year, Sirius' death and their flight to the Department of Mysteries

And then Sixth year changed everything. She fell in love with Draco and fought in the last battle. Both Luna and Harry dying. With her eyes, she clearly saw the battle play out in her mind. Lucius Malfoy had stood there...and over there was where she and Ron witnessed Luna's death. Voldemort and Harry dueled a little way's off from her and around the corner of trees was where Harry had perished. Faces of the deceased purged her mind, and before she realized it she was crying again. Ron and Draco left her, leaving her helpless when she needed the most support.

Seventh year was filled with nothing but pain. How could she forget the night Ron hit her and the aftermath of pain with Draco. But Harry's return made everything alright again. The Wizarding World had their hero back and for weeks Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet ran stories of Harry's friends and their reactions to his return. Since no one but themselves and Dumbledore knew of the reasons behind it, rumors were everywhere. The six couldn't go outside of Hogwarts without being bombarded with questions. Some speculated the Hermione herself had brought Harry back with her brillance, others believing the one started by a gossip lover in Hufflepuff that Ginny's longing for him, brought him back.

Then suddenly she was at Harry and Ginny's wedding, almost five years ago. Standing from her place at the alter, she watched as Ginny made her way down the aisle, and she stole a glance at Harry; her heart ready to burst when she saw him. She'd never seen him look so happy. His eyes glowed in a strange way and a smile unlike any Hermione had ever seen was plastered on his face. Also noticing Harry's face, Ginny laughed softly, the laugh making her seem all the more beautiful. And it was then that Hermione knew that Harry would be fine. Even with all his horrible memories, he would be okay. And for a moment, just a single brief moment, she was saddened; for now Ginny was the one to mother and nag him, and to knock logic into his brain when he got upset...to be his best friend. But then the moment was gone and she found herself twirling about the dance floor with Draco, laughing as she did so. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, and his date, were all dancing too; everyone drunk with happiness.

And admist the sad memories, Hermione suddenly remembered her old self. Sure at the beginning she was a bossy, know it all, and the teasing she endured had made her life miserable; but afterwards, especially after the defeat of Voldemort and Harry's return, she'd been a carefree, jovial woman. Celebrations occurred often, and it was not rare to see her talking animatedly, with a true smile on her face, or hear her light laugh echo across a room. She'd never been happier.

Looking at her friends sitting there, all waiting breathlessly for her response, she almost cried again. For her heart was filled with love for them all, and she silently pondered why she had left them in the first place. These people were as much family as Draco was, and the only family she had left in fact. And it was then she truly understood their friendship.

Harry had had hard times, growing up with the threat of Voldemort always over his head, but they'd helped him through it. She'd gone through hardships following the murder of her parents, but her friends remained by her side. After Harry's death, Ginny had been a wreck, but they helped her cope as well. When Ron left them, they were waiting with open arms when he returned. Neville's heartache involving Ginny was soon eased after some long talks with the group. Draco's stress with his pressure to inherit his father's estate he easily and voluntarily let out in a rant to the six. And now, it was her turn again. She'd eased their troubles, soothed their fears, provided advise, and was there in moments of need. Now it was her turn to be cared for. And maybe in a few weeks it would be someone else's turn. And so it would continue for as long as they remained friends.

These people were her support, how could she have turned her back on them?

Because you thought you could handle it on your own She told herself You were sick of the routine. You hated hurting and then having life be fine for a few weeks and then hurting again. You hated the whole wizarding world knowing everything about you. You hated being honored as a hero for something that anyone could have done. The true heroes were those who died in that battle. Not you. You wanted to take a break from being yourself.

And those reasons still haven't changed Hermione reassured herself

But you never intended to hurt them She argued with herself. They've done too much for you to deserve that. They've never done anything but good. It wasn't fair to them to leave.

No, she would not make that same mistake again. She could not make the same mistake again. Next time she would apparate to one of their flats and be comforted instead of vanishing. She could remain friends with them, and not return couldn't she?

But that's no way to live Her inner voice spoke. And she knew it.

Hermione smiled and the eyes of her friends grew larger and more hopeful. Laughing softly under her breath she looked up to the sky.

So what if she had suffered before? She would keep on hurting for the rest of her life. Defeating Voldemort did not exempt her from the pain of life. It was all a cycle after all, and the only way to live was to fight it with the courage being in Gryffindor already gave her; no more would she retreat. She deserved this for herself. She deserved this for those who cared about her. Without one member, history had shown, they were not complete. She could not be responsible for that now could she? Their friendship has survived trolls and spiders, it had survived Voldemort and death, their friendship had even survived time. And now, it would survive this.

"Yes" she finally said, her much loved chocolate eyes dancing with happiness. "I'm back"

THE END!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

(A/N: I realize it's not the ending a lot of people were expecting and to tell you the truth, me neither! But I thought it worked and I'm happy with it. But if you were wondering, that's why it's taken me almost three weeks to update!! I'm kind of surprised at the feeling with finally ending this story and technically SORT TORDU too, all I feel is relieved. Of course I'm terribly sad at the propect of loosing some VERY faithful WONDERFUL reviewers, but hopefully you guys will stay on board with me for my next story. I've decided to try my hand at a Ron/Hermione story so if there are any die hard Draco/Hermione fans that couldn't bring themselves to read a Ron/Hermione story, I understand. But for those of you who would be interested, put me on your author alerts and it should send you an e-mail when I post it. Again, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and advise. Some of you have been with me all the way in the beginning of the series, more than a year ago!!! I can't say thank you enough!! And now, if you could work your magic one more time and let me know what you thought of this chapter, this story, or the series as a whole I'd greatly appreciate it!

Kisses,

Haystack)


End file.
